


Hachiman no Bushi

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abarai Renji is Like a Disney Princess, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Class Differences, Feels, Friendship, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magic, Romance, Samurai, Sexual Content, Shinto, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple training session in the forest. After all, Abarai Renji always has room to improve his skills as a samurai, especially when there is an upcoming campaign.But when he saves the life of a strange young woman in the forest, his whole world changes. Not only has Renji crossed into a completely different world, the Realm of Spirits, but he is also the Warrior of Hachiman, a mortal who is destined to help the youkai in stopping the Oni Tribe from destroying the Realm of Mortals on Hyakki Yagyo. Now, he must train alongside the ruling clan leaders, including Kuchiki Byakuya, the Leader of the Tengu Clan and the older brother of the woman he saved, to prepare himself for a battle against the oni.The last thing he expects, however, is to fall in love with the Tengu Leader himself, and neither does he expect the Tengu Leader to return his feelings. It just sort of happens.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 64
Kudos: 24





	1. The Dove of Hachiman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On what seems like an ordinary day, Renji goes out to train in the forest, only for his journey to be significantly diverted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I have hit a dead end for "Tsushima no Hakumei", since I've bitten off more than I can chew for that story. So it will be on an indefinite hiatus for now.
> 
> However, this plot thread was in my mind, so I decided that I wanted to write it out!
> 
> Fun fact: Back when I was planning out "The Night of One Hundred Demons", this was originally how the story would go; with Renji as a samurai crossing into Spirit Society; before I got the idea to make Renji into a youkai. Now, I've decided to write out this Spirit Society story with this first idea, and I can't wait to write it out!
> 
> And like my other one, this fic will use the Spirit Society designs from Bleach Brave Souls! [Here](https://sicsteph.tumblr.com/post/624331082318397440) are their designs.
> 
> The title also translates to "Warrior of Hachiman".
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Aki Province, October 1527_

The training ring is silent. All the spectators stand off to the side, their eyes trained on the two warriors in the center of the circle, who brandish their katanas at each other.

Abarai Renji keeps his eyes trained upon Madarame Ikkaku, his opponent, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Clad in his red and gold armour over a maroon shitagi and brown kobakama, he is more than ready to start this fight.

 _Come on now…_ He thinks, almost excitedly. _Bring it on!_

“And… fight!” another warrior announces.

Immediately, Madarame charges towards him, raising his katana. However, Renji is quicker, and he leaps out of the way before blocking his next attack.

Their blades clash hard enough to send sparks flying, and the crowd lets out a cheer as Renji parries Madarame’s strikes, pushing him back before going on the offensive with a smile on his face; one made more fierce thanks to the tattoos on his forehead.

Nothing gets Renji’s adrenaline going like a good duel against his fellow warriors. Yes, they might be going at it with real katanas instead of bokken, but that only makes the duel even more thrilling.

Madarame puts up a good fight, but in the end, Renji overpowers him before knocking his katana right out of his hands before pointing the blade of Zabimaru, his own katana, at Madarame’s chin.

“Do you yield?” he asks triumphantly.

Madarame just smiles good-naturedly. “The fight is yours, Abarai,” he praises, stepping back before bowing. “You fought well.”

“And so did you, Madarame,” Renji praises him, bowing respectfully.

Cheers ring out from the onlookers, and Renji resheathes Zabimaru before he and Madarame depart from the training ring into the main encampment area.

Several other samurai and foot soldiers come up and offer their praises to them both, and among them as always is a young recruit by the name of Rikichi.

Upon seeing him, Renji grins and ruffles his hair.

“Hey, Rikichi!” he greets. “You saw the fight?”

“Of course I did!” Rikichi says excitedly. “You were amazing, Abarai-san! As expected of Hachiman’s Warrior himself!”

And there it is again; that old nickname that has been bestowed upon him for some time now.

Renji chuckles. “‘Hachiman’s Warrior’, huh…” he muses. “Man, that is rather flattering.”

At only twenty-one years of age, Renji has come a long way from where he used to be. Having been born into poverty in a small fishing village, he has since become one of the finest samurai in all of Japan, one who serves an equally great daimyo: Mori Motonari, the daimyo of Geishu.

In addition, Renji has also earned himself the nickname of ‘Hachiman’s Warrior’. Because of his prowess in battle, his fierce style of fighting, and the fact that he’s known how to fight since he was a boy, many people like to believe that he has been blessed by Hachiman, the God of War himself.

But there’s also another reason why he’s earned that nickname.

“Oi, Abarai-san!” Rikichi calls, pointing up at the sky. “Look over there!”

Renji follows his line of vision just in time to see a dove fluttering down towards him, cooing softly.

Unable to hide his smile, he holds his hand out at the bird, which immediately perches upon his palm.

With gentle fingers, Renji strokes the dove’s feathers, and it remains perfectly still as he does so. It doesn’t try to peck his fingers or scare him; instead, the bird is patient and receptive to the soft touch.

 _There seems to be more of these sacred birds approaching me more often…_ He muses. _I wonder why?_

When Renji finishes petting the dove, he holds his hand up again to let the dove take flight once more.

Rikichi chuckles. “It seems that Hachiman has sent you another messenger,” he jokes. “This is what, the fourth one today?”

“I believe so,” Renji laughs. “I’ve never seen this many come to me in one day.”

“Perhaps the ones who have visited you have told their flock about you, so now they’re coming to see for themselves,” Rikichi teases him.

“Perhaps…” Renji watches the dove fly off. “But doves are the messengers of Hachiman himself. And it is important to treat those sacred messengers with the respect and honour they deserve.”

Right from a young age, Renji has worshipped Hachiman, particularly after making his decision to become a samurai when he got older. The fact that doves have been drawn to him even at a young age probably is a reason why.

Whenever a dove would approach him, Renji always made sure to either stroke its feathers or feed it whatever rice and millet he had with him, even if it meant going hungry for some time.

Even now, he won’t hesitate to feed a dove first before thinking about his own meals.

“Well, it looks like training is over,” Renji observes, looking around the encampment. “But I wanna do some more on my own.”

Rikichi nods. “In the forest?” he asks.

“Of course,” Renji says. “I’ll try and be back before sunset.”

“Alright,” Rikichi says. “Make sure you’re careful in the forest. You don’t know what kind of enemies might be hiding.”

“You got it.” 

While Rikichi’s voice may be light-hearted, Renji knows that the warning is a serious one. After all, they will be going to battle soon, which means the enemy will probably have his forces out hiding in the forest.

It’s this fact that prompts Renji to head down to the stables in full armour, with his tanto and katana at his side, just in case.

He leads his steed out of his stall by the reins before climbing onto the saddle and sliding his feet into the stirrups.

With a snap of the reins, his horse breaks into a gallop and carries him out of the encampment, the breeze blowing through his long crimson hair tied up in a ponytail.

Before he heads down to the forest, however, Renji slows his horse down to a trot outside the entrance of a small village located near Mori-dono’s staging camp. As his horse trots through the main road of the village, he nods in greeting to the various peasants he passes by.

Eventually, he reaches his destination: the Hachiman shrine. Since the encampment was built, Renji has made it a regular habit to visit the shrine in the nearby village and pay his respects whenever he can; whether it’s before a training session, or in the evening before dinner.

Then again, he’s regularly visited shrines dedicated to Hachiman since his childhood days; something that his parents often encouraged.

Renji passes through the wooden torii gate and continues down the stone path towards the altar of the shrine. Once he approaches the altar of Hachiman, he makes an offering to the sacred bow, the shintai of the god, and pays his respects.

After praying for a little bit, Renji bows before departing from the altar and heading back towards the wooden gate.

To his pleasant surprise, out near the gate is none other than Ise Nanao, the village miko, calmly sweeping fallen leaves.

As though sensing Renji’s presence, Nanao looks up and bows in greeting.

“What a pleasant surprise, Abarai-san,” she greets him. “It’s nice to see you here.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Nanao,” he says with a smile.

She stops sweeping and smiles enigmatically at Renji. “I just wanted to inform you of something, Abarai-san,” she says. “It seems like you’re going to have an adventure of your own very soon; one where you will reach your full potential.”

Renji raises an eyebrow. “An adventure?” he asks.

Nanao nods. “You have Hachiman’s favour, do you not?” she asks. “You are like me, in that you can see things that most people cannot.”

Slowly, Renji nods. She’s very much right about that; he’s seen and sensed various phenomena that others cannot see or sense, right from his childhood days.

“People who have received a kami’s favour have certain gifts,” Nanao explains. “However, none of them are aware of these gifts until the time is right. In my case, my gift was awoken when I became a miko for the first time.”

“So when will I see these powers?” Renji asks.

Nanao’s eyes hold a mysterious twinkle to them. “When the time is right, milord,” she says. “And in that time, your powers will awaken and serve you for the greater good.”

Right then, a mid-sized flock of doves flutter down into the courtyard, with some of them flying towards Renji.

Chuckling slightly, Renji retrieves the millet bird feed kept near the shrine and scatters it about the ground. Almost immediately, the doves hurry to eat up the feed, and Renji crouches down with a handful of millet in his palm, letting some of them eat it from there.

“You are one of the few people who take their time to honour these divine messengers,” Nanao observes with a smile.

Renji shrugs as he stands upright, now that the doves have finished. “I have been honouring Hachiman’s sacred messengers since childhood,” he explains. “Since they flock to me like I’m some kind of maiden, I may as well honour them.”

“This could be a sign of your good fortune as well, Abarai-san,” Nanao tells him. “Make sure you are on the lookout for more of these messengers.”

“Of course.” Renji bows to Nanao. “Thank you for your wisdom, Nanao.”

“And thank you for your visit,” Nanao says, smiling. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

He departs from the shrine, whistling for his horse before mounting the saddle. With a snap of the reins, his horse canters towards the gate, carrying him to the forest for his personal training.

The forest is always at its most beautiful during Kannazuki, the Month of the Gods. All the leaves are in brilliant, fiery colours of red, orange, and gold, shining in the sunlight before slowly drifting from their branches to cover the forest floor. And it’s at dawn and dusk when the forest looks like a sea of fire, creating a visual spectacle for the eyes.

The crisp scent of fallen leaves fills Renji’s nose as his horse gallops further into the forest, until at last, he’s far enough from the village.

Upon reaching a quiet part near some maple trees, Renji dismounts his steed and approaches the shade of a large tree.

Perhaps now would be a good time to meditate for a bit, before he begins his training. Thus, he sits down beneath the tree and closes his eyes while straightening his back.

As he meditates, his thoughts wander a little.

When he was a boy, he used to be mocked for his long, vermilion-red hair. It was seen as something strange and unnatural, but his parents had seen it as a divine blessing from Hachiman; a sign of his favour.

Not that it stopped the bullying at all. And him getting tattoos all over himself had done nothing to endear him to others.

Yet now, as a samurai of Mori Motonari, both his hair and tattoos have become something attractive; both to women and men. People are especially enamoured by his tattoos, though some prefer his hair, and as much as it flatters Renji, he can’t help but wonder if it’s mainly because of his reputation as “Hachiman’s Warrior”.

After some time, Renji opens his eyes and looks around the forest.

This area… it’s been rumoured that youkai and spirits roam around this part of the forest.

 _Will I see a youkai now?_ Renji can’t help but wonder.

He’d often entertained such fantasies as a child, and even now, he likes to entertain them in his free time.

Nanao’s words echo in his mind about a potential ‘adventure’ he will be going on soon. Does she think that he’s going to discover youkai or something like that?

Renji blinks, realizing what he’d been thinking.

No… it sounds a bit too ridiculous for someone of his age. Besides, youkai are the thing of legends and bedtime stories; the kind his mother used to tell him to make sure he didn’t try sneaking off to the coast after dark.

Even then, there are some things in this world that cannot be explained by nature, or by humans.

Slowly, he rises to his feet once more to begin his training.

However, before Renji can unsheathe his katana, he hears a dove’s coos, followed by the flapping of wings.

He looks up just in time to see an elegant dove fluttering down towards him.

_Another one, huh…_

Nevertheless, Renji smiles as he holds his hand out, letting the dove perch upon his palm.

Gently, he strokes the bird’s head and feathers, only for his hand to pause as he gets a proper look at this sacred messenger.

Her feathers… they’re different from the typical brown plumage of the Japanese dove. This dove’s feathers are pure white, and upon her head is a red crown that resembles a mitsudomoe.

 _Hachiman’s mon…_ Renji realizes.

And if that weren’t enough, a strange kind of aura emanates from the dove; one that Renji has sensed in his childhood days.

“You have a pretty crown,” he says fondly, stroking the dove’s feathers. “Could you perhaps be Hachiman’s chief messenger?”

The dove just looks up at him, as though somehow comprehending his words.

Right then, the dove flaps her wings and starts to fly, but instead of flying off, she hovers mid-air while looking expectantly at Renji.

_She seems to want me to follow her._

Not wanting to disrespect this sacred messenger, Renji mounts his horse and snaps the reins, right as the dove starts to fly off towards a different part of the forest.

Renji isn’t sure how long he follows the dove for, but he knows that he’s gone even deeper into the forest than he’d thought, and he can’t help but worry about any potential wolves or bears coming out to attack.

Either that, or enemies that could be in hiding.

But there seem to be nothing of the sort, so Renji continues to follow the dove.

Eventually, they reach a bridge over the forest river, and Renji pauses as he stares at the other side of the bridge, concealed by a thick fog that drifts through the forest.

The dove looks expectantly at Renji again, but this time, he pauses.

 _Should I really cross the bridge?_ He wonders reluctantly.

“Do you want me to cross?” he asks the dove.

Suddenly, a woman’s scream rings out from the fog, and Renji’s eyes widen slightly as he tenses up.

Urgently, he snaps his horses reins, and they hurriedly cross the bridge to the other side.

The fog practically surrounds Renji, and he can’t even see where he’s going. The only thing he can see in front of him is the dove. All he can do is keep his ears sharp, and have one hand on Zabimaru’s grip, just in case.

_Where the hell am I? Is this even a forest at all?_

At some point, he feels a significant shift in the atmosphere. The air around him seems to get thicker and denser, as if there’s a phantom pressure weighing down on him.

Something about this makes Renji’s nape prickle slightly.

Another scream rings out; much closer this time. But now, there’s some strangely inhuman snarling mixed in, and Renji frowns.

_Is the woman being attacked by wolves?_

Regardless, he has to hurry and defend her.

He snaps the reins again, and his horse breaks into a gallop.

At last, the fog finally clears to reveal a clearing in the forest, and Renji stops his horse in surprise at the sight before him.

In the clearing is a young woman dressed in a long, elaborate white furisode kimono with a red lining and black patterns printed upon the draping sleeves, and an equally elaborate black and red obi. Her black hair is adorned with feathered hair decorations, and in her hand is a black feathered fan.

In fact, he also notices what looks like feathered appendages upon the woman’s back.

The woman brandishes her fan like a weapon, and to Renji’s shock, a blast of fire shoots out from the fan.

 _A magician?!_ He wonders, alarmed.

And that’s when he notices a cluster of horned creatures with cruel smiles and fangs, and Renji’s blood runs cold.

Those creatures… they seem to resemble oni.

 _What the hell is this? Just what is that woman?_ Renji can’t help but wonder.

Despite all the emotions within him, there’s no time for him to hesitate. 

He must help her, or how can he call himself a samurai, or a man?

Quickly, Renji dismounts from his horse before unsheathing Zabimaru, rushing into the clearing.

One of the creatures charges towards the woman, who has been rendered unable to escape; whether because of an injury or because of some strange magic, Renji doesn’t know.

Swiftly, he jumps right in front of the woman and holds his blade up just in time to block the creature’s attack.

Behind him, the woman gasps in shock.

The creature in front of him narrows its eyes and snarls viciously.

Renji just raises an eyebrow. “Attacking a defenseless woman?” he asks. “That’s not very honourable of you.”

He pushes the creature back, then brandishes his katana again.

“Are you alright-” He stops mid-sentence, stiffening as he looks at the woman.

Now that he’s getting a closer look at the woman, he can see red markings lining her surprised violet-coloured eyes, and a red horn protruding from her forehead.

There’s no way this woman is a human.

However, he has no time to wonder just what this woman is. The creatures are preparing to attack again, glaring at him and snarling, and Renji just turns back to face them.

“Alright, you bastards…” he says coldly. “I don’t know what the hell you are or what this place is, but I think it’s high time you get the hell outta here.”

Suddenly, a red glow surrounds Zabimaru’s blade, and Renji falters for a moment, staring at the blade in stunned surprise.

_What the hell is going on here?!_

A snarl snaps him out of his thoughts, and Renji quickly focuses again right as one of the creatures charges towards him.

These creatures are vicious and brutal; much like the oni in all the legends he’s heard as a child. Their claws are strong enough to break through parts of his shoulder armour, and even his torso armour takes some damage.

However, Renji is just as fierce in fighting back, and thanks to the red glow surrounding Zabimaru’s blade, he’s able to push the creatures back and injure several of them in the process.

At last, only one of them is left, but he chooses not to try and fight Renji. Instead, he turns on his tail and flees, following his friends into the forest.

“Yeah, that’s right! Get outta here, right now!” Renji shouts.

He breathes heavily, slowly coming down from the adrenaline of the fight, and that’s when he is suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion; whether it’s from his injuries or from the fight he’d gotten into against those oni-like creatures, he’s not sure.

 _Fuck…_ Renji slowly collapses onto his knees, the world spinning around him.

Suddenly, he feels a slender pair of arms catching him, followed by an elegant, yet urgent voice saying something he can’t understand.

“Sorry… ‘bout that…” he mumbles.

The last thing he registers is the brush of feathers against his face.

And then, everything goes black.

* * *

 _I can’t believe it…_ Kuchiki Rukia thinks, staring down at the unconscious, injured human in her arms. _A human has saved my life…_

Oni are dangerous creatures; it’s nearly impossible for an ordinary human to try and fight back against them. Hell, it’s impossible for a human to even enter the Realm of the Spirits, unless…

 _Unless they have a kami’s favour._ Rukia recalls, remembering the way the young man’s blade had started glowing red when he was about to fight the oni.

But there’s no time to dwell on that. She has to return the favour and get his injuries healed.

Even though the man is much taller than her, she manages to lift him up from the ground and carry him over to his nearby horse. Fortunately, the animal does not startle or panic, but it does sniff curiously at her.

Gingerly, Rukia drapes the vermilion-haired warrior over his steed, then takes the reins before leading them away from the maple trees towards Horai, where the Kuchiki estate is located.

It doesn’t take too long for her to reach the manor. Consisting of three stories, the manor is made of pure cypress wood, consisting of a main building with curved gable roofs, a guest house, smaller buildings for the servants, and a spectacular garden in the back. High, white-washed walls surround the manor complex, and a large, gold-gilded gate stands proudly out front.

Rukia, however, opts to take the smaller servants’ gate, being careful to make sure that the human doesn’t fall off his horse.

When she enters the complex, the tengu servants stop their duties and stare in shock at the sight of the horse and the human.

“Rukia-sama… is that a…” one of them asks, stunned.

“This human defended me from the oni in the forest,” Rukia explains urgently. “I implore you, please heal his wounds! He has to be tended to!”

“Yes, milady!”

The servants waste no time in hurrying the unconscious human into the manor, while another one leads the horse elsewhere.

 _We don’t even have stables… how will we care for the horse?_ Rukia wonders, entering the manor as her heartbeat steadies once more.

She follows the servants to the room they’ve taken the man to, kneeling into seiza outside as she replays the encounter in her mind again.

As a child, Rukia has heard many stories about the Realm of Mortals, but in her one-hundred-ninety years of living, she has never encountered a single human in this world.

Hell, she’d never expected to encounter a human for real, and certainly not one with a unique appearance like this one.

From the way the man had fought, and from the red armour he’d been wearing, there’s no doubt that he’s a warrior from his world. He had somehow managed to fight off the oni without any terror; a rare feat in humans, and the way he’d fought had been quite a sight to see.

And then there’s the way his blade had glowed red.

Rukia’s heart skips a beat, and she gasps softly.

“The Onmyoji…” she remembers, recalling the legend that the youkai astrologer had told not too long ago.

This year, at the end of this month, the Oni Tribe will invade and destroy the Realm of Mortals. However, according to the legend, a mortal warrior shall cross over into the Realm of Spirits beforehand, and his sword shall glow red; a sign that he has been blessed by Hachiman himself.

And this mortal warrior will fight along the leaders of the Ruling Clans and the other youkai on Hyakki Yagyo, the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons, to stop the Oni Tribe from crossing into the human world once and for all.

There’s no doubt about it. This warrior is the one that Hachiman has sent; the one who shall help in defeating the Oni Tribe.

_Will he really help us, though?_

Suddenly, Rukia’s thoughts are interrupted by a familiar reiatsu, and she stands up just in time to see her older brother, Lord Kuchiki Byakuya, approaching her.

As leader of the Tengu Clan, he is as splendid as ever. He wears a long and flowing gray kimono with long, draping red sleeves over black hakama, a wide red obi with a white obiage and a gold camellia obishime around his waist, and a short black haori patterned with pink sakura flowers and a white yuigesa that frames his black iridescent-feathered wings resting against his shoulders and back.

His long black hair flows elegantly past his shoulders, and circling his head is a small red horned headpiece holding a translucent veil hanging on either side of his face. In his hand is a feathered shakujo staff, and when he draws closer, he removes his red eye mask to reveal red markings above his eyebrows and lining the corners of his eyes.

And as always, his face is impassive as he regards Rukia stoically.

“Welcome home, Nii-sama,” Rukia says, bowing to him. “I have some important news to share: a human has entered our world.”

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya remains silent as the words register in his head, but he is very surprised to hear the news.

A human? In the Realm of Spirits?

But… But how?

And right then, he senses a very unfamiliar reiatsu in the room that Rukia is outside of, and he turns towards the door.

“Is the human in here?” he asks.

Rukia nods. “Yes, Nii-sama,” she says. 

“How did you encounter him?”

“When I was in the forest, the oni attacked,” Rukia explains. “They were fierce and vicious, and I had struggled to defend myself. But then, the man had intervened and chased off the oni, even getting injured while defending me.”

 _He sounds rather brave…_ Byakuya muses. He’d thought the human would be much too terrified to even try and fight.

“His sword also started glowing red while he’d fought the oni!” Rukia adds, her eyes shining. “Nii-sama, do you know what this means?”

Byakuya nods, stiffening in surprise. “The warrior blessed by Hachiman…” he recalls.

Right then, the door slides open, and a servant steps outside and bows in greeting to them both.

“The mortal’s wounds have healed,” he tells them. “And he is beginning to awaken.”

“Then let us meet this mortal at once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- Aki Province, also known as Geishu, was a historical province and comprises the western part of what is today known as Hiroshima Prefecture.
> 
> \- Mori Motonari was a prominent daimyo during the Sengoku Period, the setting of this fic, and Aki Province was the original seat of the Mori Clan until 1600.
> 
> \- Hachiman (also known as Yahata no Kami) is the syncretic deity of war in Shinto and Buddhism, and the patron god of warriors. He was worshipped by farmers and fishermen in the ancient times, but samurai and warriors started worshipping him shortly after the Kamakura shogunate was formed in the late 12th century. He has many shrines in his honour, second only to the deity Inari. His symbolic animal and messenger was the dove. (Hence, the Disney Princess joke in the tags)
> 
> \- An onmyoji was something of a cross between a magician, a priest, an astrologer, and exorcist, and they were specialists in magic and divination. They were especially prominent in the Heian period of Japan.
> 
> \- 'Kannazuki' translates to 'Month of the Gods', and it was the name of October in the historical Japanese calendar.
> 
> And with that, the first chapter is finished! I'm so excited to write out this story and return to Spirit Society in a different way, and I definitely can't wait to see how it goes!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	2. Realm of Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji wakes up to discover that he is in the Realm of Spirits, home of the many youkai he has heard about in legends and tales. In addition, he comes to learn just why he is in such a world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2! Honestly, I'm enjoying how this story is going so far, especially the prospect of some shenanigans that could come from a human entering a world full of youkai and all that.
> 
> I'm also thinking about moving the historical and cultural reference notes to the start of the chapters, so people won't get too lost when they read. Let me know whether you prefer it at the beginning or the end!
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy!

“He’s beginning to wake up, Kuchiki-sama…”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

“What about you, milord?”

“Rukia and I shall speak to him.”

This is the first thing that Renji hears as he starts to regain consciousness, and it isn’t long before he picks up on other sensations around him.

There’s a dull pain all over his body, but it’s muted by the pleasant warmth that surrounds him. He distantly becomes aware of the fact that all his clothes have been removed, except for his fundoshi, and his hair has come undone from its ponytail. In fact, he’s also lying on something rather soft… much more soft than what he’s used to.

A distinctly unfamiliar, but incredibly warm and sweet scent fills his nose; it smells like the leaves of autumn, mixed in with something more pungent, like the sandalwood incense that warriors use to purify themselves with before battle.

Also lingering in the air is a strong aura, one that he’s never felt before in his life.

_Where… Where am I?_

At last, Renji slowly opens his eyes to look up at a coffered ceiling with thin gold decorating the beams, and exquisite floral motifs painting the squares.

This… is definitely not the barracks of the Mori Clan estate. There’s no way the barracks would ever have such exquisitely-decorated ceilings like this one.

_What the hell happened? How long have I been out for? Why am I-_

Suddenly, it hits him, and he sits up in the futon, the covers slipping to reveal his bare, tattooed torso and arms.

Renji recalls getting into a fight with unusual enemies, saving an equally unusual-looking woman from those creatures, and getting injured in the fight. But how did he get here?

“You’re awake at last.”

Startling slightly, Renji turns to his left in surprise.

The same woman from the forest, the one with feathers and a red horn, is in the room, seated in perfect seiza. And sitting next to her is a taller man with long black hair, dressed in an elaborate kimono ensemble, and his pale, delicate face partially concealed by a red mask over his eyes.

And just like the woman, the man also has iridescent-feathered wings upon his back and shoulders.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ Renji wonders, eyeing them both warily.

“Who are you?” he asks cautiously.

The young woman bows with a serene smile. “My name is Kuchiki Rukia,” she introduces herself, then gestures to the man next to her. “And this is my older brother, Lord Kuchiki Byakuya. How are your injuries?”

Renji nods, not even caring that he’s in a state of undress right now.

“My injuries are healed well,” he tells them.

From the way these two siblings are dressed, and from the way they speak, they’re clearly of the purest of nobility… even if they don’t look entirely human.

 _But why is the brother wearing a mask over his eyes?_ He can’t help but wonder.

“Why don’t you tell us your name, mortal?” Byakuya asks, his rich baritone voice sending a slight thrill down Renji’s spine.

Trying to ignore the way he’d called him ‘mortal’, Renji nods. 

“O-Of course!” he says. “My name is Abarai Renji, a proud warrior of the legendary Mori Motonari-dono! A pleasure to meet you!”

Much to his surprise, both Rukia and Byakuya seem rather confused.

“Mori… Motonari?” Rukia repeats, bemused.

“Who is he?” Byakuya asks, tilting his head slightly.

Are… Are they kidding him? They don’t know of Mori Motonari, the one who led his army to victory at the Battle of Kagamiyama Castle four years ago? The one who crushed a rebellion led by the traitorous Sakagami Sosuke in the following spring at Funayama Castle? How can they not know of him?

_Wait a minute…_

“Where the hell am I?” Renji asks at last.

This time, it’s Byakuya who answers him.

“You are not in your world, Abarai Renji,” he explains. “You have entered the Realm of Spirits, home of the youkai.”

Renji’s eyes widen in shock, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

So… he’s come into a completely different world? A world of the youkai from all the legends and stories of his childhood?

Their unusual appearances make a lot more sense now.

 _That dove…_ He realizes. _Did she come from this Realm of Spirits?_

His chest feels tight. He has to get out of here. As soon as he gets his clothes, armour, and swords, he has to leave.

“Where… Where are my clothes and armour? And where are my swords?” he asks, trying not to sound too panicky.

Rukia looks a little guilty. “Unfortunately, your armour was damaged in your fight against the oni,” she explains. “We’ve taken it to one of the finest blacksmiths in this realm to repair it back to how it used to be. The servants will also bring you some clothes to wear, and they’ll show you to the baths as well.”

Well, at least they’re trying to repair his armour instead of getting rid of it.

“Thank you,” Renji says quietly. “And my swords?”

“They’re over there,” Byakuya says, gesturing to a stand at the further end of the room.

Sure enough, Renji’s katana and tanto, both of them in their red scabbards, are resting delicately on the stand.

Right then, both Byakuya and Rukia rise to their feet.

“We shall be taking our leave now,” Byakuya tells him, sliding the shoji door open. “A servant will be coming by with your clothes soon. Once you have bathed and changed, you are to join us for dinner.”

“Wait… but what about getting home?” Renji tries not to panic again. “I have to return to Mori-dono’s encampment; we have a battle that we must prepare for!”

“Even if you tried to leave, you cannot,” Byakuya tells him. “You are the warrior blessed by Hachiman, the one who must assist us youkai in our own battle at the end of the month. Until then, you cannot leave.”

Well, it seems like there’s no other choice for him but to stay.

With that, Renji nods. “Very well,” he concedes.

 _Oh god… what have I gotten myself into?_ He can’t help but wonder.

* * *

A short while later, night time has arrived. After his bath, Renji changes into a maroon kosode and black hakama, both of which look rather rich for someone like him. Once he’s tied his hair into a low-lying ponytail, he follows the servant to a dining room, where both the Kuchiki siblings are waiting for him.

He kneels into seiza at the chabudai table, sitting across from Byakuya and with Rukia at his right side.

It’s as he’s sitting down that he notices that Byakuya has already removed his mask, revealing the most beautiful eyes that Renji has ever seen in his life. His cool eyes are gray in colour, and like his sister, he has red markings at the corners of his eyes and above his eyebrows, all of which make his eyes look rather sharp.

Renji blinks, realizing what he’d just thought.

_Shit… did I think he’s beautiful?_

Trying not to fluster, he instead turns his eyes to the food laid out on the table.

This is far fancier than the simple millet he’d eaten as a child, and the simpler rice meals he’d typically eat with his fellow samurai in the barracks. Amidst the bowls of rice, there’s sliced fish in vinegar sauce, vegetable soups, and pickled vegetables as well.

Definitely the kind of food that only nobility would eat.

But as hungry as Renji is, he can’t help but pause. What if he’s forced to remain in this realm if he eats one of these?

“Is something wrong, Abarai?” Rukia asks, as though sensing his hesitation.

Renji chuckles nervously. “Well… I’m a little worried about eating this food, that’s all,” he admits. “I don’t know if eating this will force me to stay in this realm forever and all that.”

Rukia lets out a soft, melodic laugh. “Do not worry,” she reassures. “Nothing like that will happen.”

 _Perhaps I should just trust her._ He concedes.

With that, Renji starts eating.

The food is absolutely delicious, unlike anything Renji has had before. Nobles really are lucky to eat such delicious food, but he knows he can’t get too used to it before he returns to his own world.

Yet at the same time, he can’t help but feel a little awkward to be the only human in the company of two… wait, what kind of youkai are they?

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, Kuchiki-dono,” Renji says, getting Byakuya’s attention. “But may I ask what exactly you are?”

Byakuya nods. “Rukia and I are both tengu,” he tells him. “And I am the leader of the Tengu Clan, one of the ruling clans of this realm.”

Renji blinks, looking at them both in surprise. Well, they are far different from what he’s heard about in folk stories and legends. They aren’t showing any contempt for him, and they certainly don’t look like the kind of tengu that feast upon humans.

“Tengu?” He looks back and forth at the two siblings. “I’m sorry, but I thought your noses would be a lot longer.”

Rukia chuckles, and Byakuya raises an eyebrow.

“Why would you think that?” he asks, sounding bemused.

“Well…” Renji looks down at his rice in embarrassment. “That’s how the tengu have been portrayed in the stories of my world.”

He’s not going to tell them about how else they’re portrayed, lest he offend them greatly.

“So how did you enter this world?” Byakuya asks.

Renji takes a sip of green tea before answering.

“I was going to train in the forest,” he explains. “But then a dove with a mitsudomoe, one of Hachiman’s sacred messengers, led me across a bridge when I heard your sister’s screams. I followed the dove until I came across your sister being attacked by those creatures, so I fought them off.”

Come to think of it, what has happened to that dove? Is she safe elsewhere?

Byakuya looks a little thoughtful. “How intriguing…” he murmurs.

He then looks back at Renji. “Tomorrow, Rukia and I will be bringing you to meet the Onmyoji and the other ruling clan leaders,” he says. “We will have to see as to whether you really are the Warrior of Hachiman.”

“Of course,” Renji agrees.

 _How will other youkai react to me?_ He can’t help but wonder.

Shortly after he finishes his dinner, a servant comes to escort him to his chambers. Thus, Renji makes sure to give his gratitude to the Kuchiki siblings before following the servant, ready to turn in for the night and get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Byakuya sets down his cup of tea and turns his eyes to Rukia, who is looking at him with inquisitive eyes. He can still feel Renji’s reiatsu trail, even as he’s following the servant away from the dining room.

“What do you think of him, Nii-sama?” Rukia asks.

“He seems like a strong warrior,” Byakuya says truthfully. “However, it’s evident that his reiatsu has only just awoken. He will need to get control of it before Hyakki Yagyo arrives.”

Rukia nods, her eyes softening slightly. “He’s rather endearing,” she admits. “So unsure and careful around us… humans are truly delightful.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya agrees, recalling Renji’s surprise at learning about him being a tengu.

And that’s not getting into how uniquely majestic and handsome he is, with his long vermilion hair, and those unique black tattoos that mark his muscular and powerful body.

Oh, Byakuya still recalls getting a glimpse of those interlocking patterns on Renji’s pecs and the jagged marks on his abs when he’d woken up… never before has he seen such a tempting sight until now.

Eventually, they both finish their dinner, and as Rukia returns to her own chambers for the night, Byakuya decides to take a short walk outside on the engawa porch, leaving his mask, haori, yuigesa, headdress, and staff in his chambers before stepping outside.

The moon shines high in the sky, and the air is sweet with the fragrance of night flowers. A gentle breeze caresses Byakuya’s wings as he walks quietly around the manor, lost in his own thoughts about today’s events.

No doubt, the news of a human in this world will spread like wildfire through Horai, the capital of the Realm of Spirits. And it’ll only be a matter of time before the Oni Tribe themselves learn of the news.

Byakuya lets out a sigh.

It’s so rare to be able to take a walk like this at night. Yes, it is his duty to uphold the honour of the Kuchiki Clan, and the Tengu Clan as a whole, but to step away from these duties is truly a privilege that is getting rarer these days.

Not since Hisana has he been able to let himself be vulnerable. She might have been a weaker yuki-onna, but Byakuya had loved her all the same.

_It’s hard to believe that only five years have passed since her death… and yet, they were the best years of my life._

His thoughts are interrupted by a flute being played from not too far away.

Raising an eyebrow, Byakuya slowly approaches the source, only to stop in surprise.

Out in the courtyard by the main gates, Abarai Renji stands in front of the makeshift stable where his horse is currently corralled, playing a peaceful melody on his flute.

Byakuya can’t help but watch as the melody comes to an end. When Renji finishes playing the flute, he puts it away, then approaches his horse, stroking its mane and speaking in a hushed, soothing voice.

For someone who looks so fierce, he’s so tender and gentle towards his companion. The very sight makes Byakuya’s heart warm, especially when he sees a soft smile crossing Renji’s face while feeding the horse some water.

Evidently, there’s so much more to this human than what meets the eye. What other depths are there to him?

Regardless, Byakuya anticipates learning more about this human in the coming days.

* * *

The next day comes faster than Renji anticipates. He wakes up before dawn; the same time he always does in the barracks, and does a bit of meditation on the porch outside his chambers, like he always does.

Afterwards, he changes into the same clothes he’d been given yesterday, then ties his hair up into a high ponytail before tying his maroon hachimaki around his forehead. He straps both his katana and tanto to his waist, just in case, then takes breakfast with the Kuchiki siblings.

Breakfast is just as nice as dinner last night, and they make some small talk as they eat.

“Did you sleep well last night, Abarai?” Rukia asks.

Renji nods. “I did, actually,” he admits. “I did have some strange dreams, but I was fine.”

“That’s good to hear,” Rukia says with a smile. 

So far, Renji has to admit, he’s taken a liking to Kuchiki Rukia. She is rather friendly so far, and perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to become friends with her.

“Are you ready to meet the other clan leaders and the Onmyoji today?” Byakuya asks.

“I hope I am,” Renji tells him, finishing up with his food.

Once they’ve finished, both Byakuya and Rukia put their red masks on over their eyes, and they leave the estate grounds to head to what is known as Aoi Pavilion, the meeting hall where all the clan leaders and the Onmyoji will be waiting for them.

As they walk down the streets, Renji can’t help but look around. 

So far, this place doesn’t seem too different from what his world looks like. In fact, it almost looks like how Heian-kyo is depicted in the scrolls and paintings he’s seen in the past.

The only differences so far are the residents, who are all humanoid-looking youkai, and the canal with floating lanterns that runs through the streets, as well as the numerous ginkgo trees with fiery-coloured leaves all around the area.

“What other youkai clans rule this world?” Renji asks, glancing at Byakuya.

“The Realm of Spirits is ruled by the Tengu Clan, the Raiju Clan, the Kitsune Clan, and the Bakeneko Clan,” Byakuya explains. “And the Onmyoji is a nekomata by the name of Urahara Kisuke. He might seem eccentric, but he is not to be underestimated, for he is one of the strongest youkai in this realm.”

Renji nods slowly, but tenses up at the mention of the Onmyoji being a nekomata. Nevertheless, he tries not to show his uneasiness.

As they walk down the streets, he gradually becomes aware of other youkai staring at him, albeit curiously. Even so, such stares make him feel a little self-conscious, which only increases when he hears numerous whispers.

“Is that a human?”

“What is a human doing in our world?”

“This is the same one who saved Kuchiki Rukia’s life, isn’t he?”

“He looks quite strong! No wonder the oni fled!”

Renji’s ears burn slightly, and Rukia just glances towards him.

“Do not worry,” she reassures him. “This is their first time seeing a human here, so they’re only curious.”

Again, that doesn’t really alleviate Renji’s nerves, but he nods in gratitude while trying to keep his cool.

Fortunately, it isn’t long before they reach the Aoi Pavilion at last.

The pavilion is quite lovely to look at, like a building one would find in Heian-kyo. It resembles a butsuden, or the main hall typically found at a Buddhist temple, with a curved gable roof, and a large courtyard around it.

They climb up the stone steps through the gate into the courtyard, and that’s when Renji sees four humanoid youkai waiting for them.

First is a tall, lean man with gray eyes, pale-coloured hair with cat ears of the same colour on his head, and light chin stubble. He’s dressed like a nobleman from Heian-kyo during the height of the Imperial Court’s power, wearing an elaborate jade-green sokutai and a black kanmuri atop his head. Renji also notices how he has two cat tails behind him; an important trait of a nekomata.

Despite the youkai’s friendly smile, Renji can’t help but feel a little wary. After all, nekomata are not exactly friendly to humans. But then again, the Kuchiki siblings don’t have long noses like how tengu are believed to have, so perhaps this nekomata is different from most.

Also in the courtyard is a friendly-looking young man with short black hair, dressed in clothes that Renji has never seen before, with red markings all over his body, bronze horn adornments on his head, and a bronze belt with the face of Raijin, the god of thunder.

Next to him is a silver-haired man with closed eyes, a strange smile, and fox ears upon his head, wearing a purple sokutai-like outfit with a translucent fox tail. No doubt, this one is a kitsune.

And then, there’s a dark-skinned woman with purple hair in a bun, cat ears of the same colour, and dressed in a low-cut orange kimono with purple flower patterns, and a purple cat tail behind her.

All of them have a powerful kind of aura that emanates from them, and there’s no doubt as to how strong they really are.

“As promised, I have brought the mortal who has saved my sister’s life,” Byakuya announces.

The nekomata nods, giving Renji a friendly smile. “A pleasure to meet you,” he says. “I am Urahara Kisuke, the Onmyoji of the Realm of Spirits.”

Renji bows in greeting, then straightens up. “I am Abarai Renji, a warrior and retainer of Mori Motonari of Geishu,” he introduces, speaking as formally as he can. “It is an honour to meet you.”

The dark-haired youkai gives Renji a smile. “Shiba Kaien, Leader of the Raiju Clan,” he introduces.

“Shihouin Yoruichi, Leader of the Bakeneko Clan,” the bakeneko woman introduces with a catlike smile.

“Ichimaru Gin, Leader of the Kitsune Clan,” the silver-haired kitsune greets. “A pleasure to meet ya, Abarai-kun.”

Shiba’s eyes appraise him, and Renji tries not to fluster or fidget in place.

“Well, I must say… he looks rather strong,” he says. “Very much like a warrior.”

“He’s quite young, too,” Shihouin agrees. “But he’s quite handsome as well!”

Renji’s ears burn, and he looks down shyly.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough!” Urahara laughs lightly. “Remember, we are here to see if this human is indeed, the Warrior of Hachiman, the one who will assist us on Hyakki Yagyo.”

Renji frowns. _Hyakki Yagyo?_

He’s seen a lot of paintings depicting the night parade of one hundred demons, and has even read many tales about such an event. Hell, it’s one of the first things he’d learned to read.

But what do they mean about him ‘assisting’ them during that procession?

“What do you mean by that?” he asks.

“We will explain to you after the test,” Urahara tells him, now looking more serious. “But first, in order to pass, you must win against me in a duel.”

That same aura radiates from him, and light-blue flames surround his hands. His eyes also begin to glow the same colour, and for a moment, Renji is paralyzed.

“Are you ready, Abarai Renji?” he challenges.

Renji snaps out of his astonishment, then composes himself before responding with a nod.

He steps out onto the courtyard along with Urahara, and they stand apart, all while the others watch.

Urahara gets into a fighting stance, and Renji keeps his hand above Zabimaru’s grip, waiting for the right moment to draw.

Right then, Urahara charges towards him and shoots a blast of blue flames.

Swiftly, Renji draws his sword and slashes the blade upwards, deflecting the attack with an iaijutsu technique.

Another fireball is shot towards him, and Renji swiftly cuts through it with Zabimaru, cutting horizontally this time.

Strangely, Zabimaru’s blade hasn’t been damaged.

Now, Urahara lunges towards him, and Renji quickly rolls out of the way before getting back up just in time to block another magic-imbued attack.

And right then, Renji’s blade begins to glow red, just like how it did yesterday.

Feeling more confident, he grips the blade with both hands and begins to fight earnestly, all while being sure that he isn’t killing his opponent.

He’s not sure how long the duel lasts for, but considering how strong Urahara is, it’s quite impressive that Renji is able to hold his own against him for this long.

At last, the duel ends in a draw after Renji blocks Urahara’s last attack.

The red glow around his blade fades away, and that’s when exhaustion settles deep in Renji’s body again.

When he looks around, he notices that the clan leaders seem impressed. Even Urahara looks at him approvingly.

“You’re an impressive fighter, Abarai-kun,” he praises. “That glow around your blade, and your ability to hold yourself against me in this fight… this is all the proof we need that you are indeed, the Warrior of Hachiman.”

Renji nods, slowly getting up onto his feet. Somehow, he feels rather glad to have proven himself to these youkai.

“You look exhausted,” Urahara says, his eyes glinting enigmatically. “But then again, this shows that you need to control your reiatsu before Hyakki Yagyo. But for now, we will explain just why exactly you have come into our realm.”

Suddenly, a familiar cooing echoes through the area, and Renji looks up just in time to see the same white dove with the mitsudomoe crown fluttering down towards him.

 _Oh… you’re still alive._ Renji thinks in relief, smiling as he holds his hand out for the bird to land upon. 

As he strokes her feathers, he listens to Urahara and the clan leaders speak.

“The Warrior of Hachiman is a human who has received Hachiman’s favour,” Shiba begins. “As such, he is believed to be a strong and honourable warrior with a good heart and noble virtues. And you are that warrior, as this messenger has discovered.”

Renji frowns. “So what does it mean?” he asks.

“At the end of the month is Hyakki Yagyo, the night parade of one hundred demons,” Ichimaru explains. “It falls on a new moon, an inauspicious time, and the Oni Tribe has planned to invade the Realm of Mortals during that night.”

Now, Renji looks up in surprise, his heart sinking slightly.

“If the two realms clash, it could spell the end of the world itself,” Urahara says. “But according to the lore, if a human with Hachiman’s favour were to fight alongside the youkai against the Oni Tribe, then we can save both worlds.”

There’s no way he can leave now. If he wants to protect his own home, Renji can’t let the Oni Tribe invade. He must do whatever it takes to stop them.

With that, he regards them firmly.

“I will help you all,” he vows. “No matter what it takes, I will help make sure the oni will never enter my world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> \- Fundoshi is the traditional loincloth underwear that Japanese men wore.
> 
> \- The Battle of Kagamiayama Castle took place in 1523, and was one of the battles fought by Mori Motonari. Sakagami Sosuke was a vassal who conspired to murder Mori Motonari and elevate his half-brother to leadership of the Mori Clan, and the rebellion was crushed at Funeyama Castle in April 1524.
> 
> \- Tengu (what the Spirit Society versions of Rukia and Byakuya are) are often depicted with human and bird-like characteristics, and they are sometimes portrayed with long noses.
> 
> \- A Nekomata is a cat youkai depicted with two tails, and wield fire magic. They are also said to control corpses, and they are believed to look upon humans with contempt.
> 
> \- Heian-kyo is the former name of Kyoto, and was the official capital of Japan from 794 to 1868, with an interruption in 1180.
> 
> \- A sokutai and kanmuri were what courtiers, aristocrats, and the Emperor would wear during the Heian period in the Imperial Court, and the colour of each garment varies on the nobleman's rank.
> 
> \- Iaijutsu is a combative quick-draw sword technique.
> 
> And it looks like our boys have become intrigued by each other~ It's fun to write Renji as a human samurai out of depth in a world of youkai and other very non-human creatures, and I can't wait to write more! Plus, I love including historical references and the like, and also writing Renji being gentle to his horse was very sweet.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Renji visits the blacksmith who has his armour and does some sword practice, Byakuya studies previous encounters between youkai and humans, and becomes even more intrigued by Renji himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, everyone! This one did give me a bit of trouble, but at last, here it is! Also, this chapter has a few more historical references, and some cuteness between our boys~
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

All the clan leaders look approving of Renji’s vow to assist them on Hyakki Yagyo, and from the corner of his eye, he notices Byakuya looking at him. Even though he can’t see Byakuya’s eyes behind the mask, Renji can definitely feel his unreadable gaze upon him, and he finds himself wondering if the Tengu Leader is also approving of his choice.

“Your dedication is admirable, Abarai-kun,” Urahara tells him. “Make sure you rest up well and recover your reiatsu levels. After all, you’ll be starting your training soon enough, and you’ll need to learn how to control it before the end of the month.”

Right then, Byakuya steps forth. “Abarai Renji shall be staying in my estate during his time here,” he says. “After all, it was Rukia who found him first.”

“That’s right,” Shiba agrees.

Likewise, Shihouin and Ichimaru voice their agreement.

“And I would like to be the one to commence his reiatsu training,” Byakuya continues.

_ Reiatsu, huh…  _ Renji muses to himself. Everyone here keeps on talking about this ‘reiatsu’, and he can’t help but wonder what it is. Perhaps when his training starts, he’ll ask Byakuya about it.

Of course, there’s something else he’s curious about as well. Why exactly is he chosen to be the ‘Warrior of Hachiman’? Why must he help youkai against the Oni Tribe on Hyakki Yagyo?

Urahara nods. “Of course,” he agrees. “Now then, you are free to leave. And I wish you the best of luck in training.”

“Before I leave, I want to know something,” Renji says. “Why exactly was I chosen to be the Warrior of Hachiman?”

Urahara becomes serious again. “Allow me to explain,” he begins. “Once every five-hundred years, Hyakki Yagyo will fall on a new moon, which is when the barrier between the Realm of Spirits and Realm of Mortals weakens significantly. While the barrier has a tendency to weaken on the lunar eclipse, it’s during the Hyakki Yagyo that falls on a new moon when it’s at its weakest.”

_ Oh? _ Renji listens attentively.

“When the barrier weakens, the Oni Leader attempts to have himself and his army cross over into the Realm of Mortals to conquer and subjugate all of humanity,” Urahara continues. “According to legend, a human who is blessed by Hachiman would be the one to cross into this realm and help youkai against the Oni Tribe every five hundred years.”

“But why a human?”

“Humans have a stronger attachment to the Realm of Mortals, since it is their home,” Shiba explains. “In addition, the power of a human blessed by Hachiman, combined with the youkai’s powers, can strengthen the barrier between both realms more than just the youkai’s powers. And like it was explained before, if the Realm of Spirits were to ever collide with the Realm of Mortals, then it could spell the destruction of the universe itself.”

Renji nods slowly, contemplating this information. So it seems like he’s not the first one to cross into this realm.

“Who were the previous Warriors of Hachiman?” he asks.

This time, Ichimaru answers. “Unfortunately, there is very little recorded information about the previous Warriors of Hachiman,” he says. “There are some records on the Warrior who fought against Shuten Douji in the late ancient period, but most of them are destroyed.”

“The most well-known one with plenty of records about him had appeared five centuries ago,” Urahara explains. “He was known as Hachimantaro, or Minamoto no Yoshiie. Have you ever heard of him?”

But of course, Renji thinks as he nods. How can he not have heard of the quintessential samurai of the Minamoto Clan?

“Minamoto no Yoshiie was blessed by Hachiman himself, as evidenced by his prowess in battle,” Urahara continues. “He fought alongside the youkai in an arduous battle against Ibaraki Douji, the Oni Leader during the late classical period, on Hyakki Yagyo.”

“And now, you are the one blessed by Hachiman to fight the new Oni Leader,” Shihouin tells him with a smile. “Kinda makes you feel special, does it not?”

Renji can't help but feel surprised. He had no idea that the legendary Minamoto no Yoshiie had encountered youkai and fought oni in his lifetime.

_ So now I’m the one who has been blessed… but why me? I mean… I’m not from a noble family at all! _

Instead of saying this out loud, however, Renji just bows. “Thank you for the information,” he says. “It was an honour to meet all of you.”

“Likewise,” Shiba says with a friendly smile. “I hope we’ll be able to get to know each other soon enough.”

“Definitely,” Shihouin adds, waving at Renji. “Hopefully Byakuya-bou won’t keep you to himself too much.”

Byakuya seems to bristle at that remark. “And hopefully you won’t scare him off with your tricks, Demon Cat,” he retorts coolly.

Renji chuckles nervously at that.  _ He doesn’t seem to like her, does he…? _

As if sensing his nervousness, Rukia just smiles reassuringly. “Do not worry,” she says. “Nii-sama and Yoruichi-san always banter like this.”

“R-Right…”

He follows Byakuya and Rukia away from the pavilion complex when he remembers another important concern: his armour. He needs to check on his armour’s condition and make sure nothing about it gets changed.

When he returns to his world, he doesn’t want any suspicions being raised at all, especially if his armour has been changed somehow.

“Kuchiki-sama,” he says, getting Byakuya’s attention. “You and Rukia-sama had taken my armour to a blacksmith, right?”

“That’s right,” Rukia confirms.

“Can I meet him?” Renji asks. “I just want to see my armour for myself.”

Byakuya nods. “Very well,” he says. “We shall take you there.”

The Kuchiki siblings lead Renji away from this more refined neighbourhood to a more rustic, craftsman-like district. Merchants display their goods and out to potential buyers, only to falter a little at the sight of Byakuya and Rukia.

Not that Renji can blame them. It’s probably not everyday they see high-ranking noble youkai passing through this area.

There are many workshops and other kinds of craftsmen passing by, and even a few izakaya for the youkai to gather in the evenings; much like any village with a forge at its heart.

Eventually, they head towards a forge with a faded white noren curtain hanging in the entrance, and printed upon the noren is the kanji that reads ‘blacksmith’.

As they draw closer to the forge, they hear the sound of a hammer hitting steel from behind the curtains. No doubt, this blacksmith is hard at work right now.

“Here we are,” Rukia says. “This is the forge of Hisagi Shuuhei, the best blacksmith in this realm. You can go ahead and speak to him, Abarai-kun. We’ll wait outside.”

Renji raises an eyebrow slightly, but nods before entering the forge.

The moment he steps inside, heat washes over him, followed by the smell of burning coal and melting steel, and the sound of the hammer hitting steel becomes much louder as he heads to the back, where the blacksmith is working.

And that’s when he gets a good look at the blacksmith himself.

Kneeling in front of an anvil, holding a heated tool in one hand and a hammer in the other, is a young youkai man with short black hair, a white headband, and scars over his right eye. He wears a dark-blue happi coat with white wind patterns over his bare chest, black monpe pants, and dark-blue wrist guards.

Strapped to his back is a sickle weapon, and coiled behind him is a weasel’s tail.

“Excuse me,” Renji says over the hammering.

The youkai stops and looks up in surprise before hastily rising to his feet. “F-Forgive me! I didn’t expect a visitor so soon!”

Then, he frowns as he gets a closer look at Renji. “Wait a minute…” His eyes widen slightly. “Aren’t you the human that saved Kuchiki Rukia-sama’s life?”

Renji nods. “That’s right. My name is Abarai Renji,” he says, looking at him curiously. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you a kamaitachi?”

The youkai nods and smiles almost eagerly. “That’s right,” he says. “My name is Hisagi Shuuhei. I was given a set of armour yesterday, and I was told that it belonged to a human. Could it be yours?”

“Yes, actually,” Renji says. “Can I see it?”

“Sure thing! It’s right here!” Hisagi says, leading him to a nearby corner near a shelf of tools.

Renji follows him, and he can’t help but sigh in relief when he sees his armour resting in the corner.

However, that relief dies down when he gets a closer look at the damage upon it. The cuirass and faulds have been scratched pretty badly, with claw marks that run quite deep, and there are even cracks in the shoulder guards.

And each damage mark is laced with a dark aura.

“Damn…” he murmurs.

He had no idea it had been that badly wrecked.

Hisagi nods. “Unfortunately, it’s been damaged rather badly,” he explains. “Oni claws are quite strong, and they can break through even the toughest of materials. But fortunately, it can still be fixed.”

“That’s good to hear. Thank you, Hisagi-san.”

“No worries,” Hisagi reassures with a smile. “I’ll make sure the entire armour is fixed before Hyakki Yagyo, and by the time it’s ready, it will be as good as new.”

“Right. But look, can you not change anything about the armour’s appearance?” Renji asks. “I don’t want anyone to get suspicious when I return to my own world.”

“Of course, of course!” Hisagi promises. “Well, I’ll show you out now.”

He leads Renji back to the entrance before bowing again. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Abarai,” he says. “I hope we can meet again soon.”

“Likewise,” Renji says.

Honestly, it’s rather flattering that this youkai, who must be centuries older, is so interested and eager to learn more about him, a human.

After bidding him goodbye again, Renji steps outside the forge to meet with the Kuchiki siblings.

“How did it go?” Byakuya asks as they begin walking back to the estate.

“It went well,” Renji says. “Hisagi-san seems rather nice, and he promised to repair my armour before Hyakki Yagyo, without making any major changes.”

“Good.”

The walk back to the Kuchiki estate continues in silence, and Renji finds himself recalling the meeting with Urahara Kisuke, and the visit from that white dove.

Come to think of it, Urahara had said something about a Shrine of Hachiman in this realm. Does that mean there are other shrines for other kami like Inari and Amaterasu, like how there are in his own world?

And is it possible to visit them as well?

“You look like you want to ask something, Abarai-kun,” Rukia observes.

“R-Right…”

_ How the hell was she able to sense that? _

Nevertheless, Renji asks.

“Urahara-san said something about a Grand Shrine of Hachiman,” Renji recalls. “Is it possible to visit that shrine at some point?”

Byakuya nods. “There is,” he says. “But we will go there another time.”

That’s fair enough.

Eventually, they return to the Kuchiki estate at last, where the three of them part ways to do their own duties for the day.

_ Sword practice sounds good right now. _ Renji thinks to himself.  _ Maybe I’ll focus on that. _

He enters into the courtyard proper, his hand on Zabimaru’s grip, then gets into a stance to begin his training.

First, Renji practices his iaijutsu, swiftly drawing Zabimaru from the sheathe before slashing the blade through the air as though cutting down invisible enemies in a standoff with a single slash.

He also practices his sword strikes and swing techniques, as well as mixing his martial arts techniques in tandem with sword combat. After all, a true warrior always seeks to sharpen and improve his skills, no matter how good he might be at them.

As he trains, however, Renji can’t help but let his mind wander. Particularly, he can’t help but wonder how a youkai actually fights.

So far, not many of them seem to wield a blade. The only exception he’s seen as of now is Hisagi with his scythe, but even so, he hasn’t actually seen him in combat yet.

_ Do they rely only on magic? _ Renji wonders, wiping sweat away from his forehead before slipping his kosode off to expose his bare upper torso to the cool breeze.

His mind wanders back to yesterday, when he’d encountered Rukia in the forest, as he resumes training once more.

She seems to be a practitioner of fire magic, if yesterday is anything to go by. Does this mean that Byakuya also has fire powers like that? After all, they’re both tengu, so they probably must have that same kind of magic.

And speaking of tengu… why is it that Byakuya and Rukia must wear those red masks over their eyes? Is that also a tengu thing?

_ I wonder what other kinds of youkai exist in this world…  _ Renji muses. _And will they be like how they are portrayed in the old legends and tales?_

His thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a feminine giggle from the gates behind him.

Pausing his sword swings, Renji turns towards the gates only to stop in surprise.

Outside the gates is a decently-sized crowd of young youkai women, all of them eagerly watching him practice his sword-fighting and whispering appreciatively to each other.

“Is this the human that saved Kuchiki Rukia’s life? He’s so handsome!”

“I never knew humans could look this gorgeous!”

“And he looks so strong too!”

“Look at his hair! And his tattoos!”

_ Wh-What the hell?! _ His cheeks blush deeply.

How long have those ladies been standing there and watching him?

The sound of a door sliding open interrupts Renji’s thoughts, and he turns to see Byakuya stepping outside with his mask on.

“What is going on-” Byakuya stops in the doorway, breaking off as he looks at Renji’s bare torso.

Now, Renji’s blush deepens even more as the crowd of youkai women disperses, and he tries to avert his eyes, only to catch a glimpse of the way Byakuya’s black iridescent feathers shimmer in green and purple in the sunlight.

Never has he seen anything as pretty as that until now, and for a moment, Renji is silent as he admires Byakuya’s feathers.

However, his reverie is broken when he notices the way Byakuya regards him expectantly even behind his mask; clearly demanding an answer for the crowd of women outside.

* * *

Of all the things to interrupt his quiet time, the last thing he’d expected to see was a crowd of women outside the manor gates. And he certainly hadn’t expected to see Abarai Renji’s exposed upper torso either.

For a moment, when he’d gotten a glimpse of Renji’s bare, tattooed upper torso, his mouth had gone dry. The way they adorn his muscular chest, the way they seem to almost ripple with every movement of his… it’s truly enticing.

Much to his dismay, Byakuya’s cheeks heat up, and never before has he been so thankful for his mask until now.

Fortunately, the crowd of women disperse from the gates amidst their laughter, allowing Byakuya to step down from the porch and approach Renji, who regards him curiously.

“What were you doing, Abarai?” Byakuya asks him coolly. “Why is your kosode hanging at your side?”

Renji shyly rubs the back of his neck. “I was practicing my sword-fighting and it got warm,” he says quietly. “I needed relief from the heat.”

“I see.” Byakuya’s voice becomes more stern as he tries not to let his gaze linger on Renji’s bare torso. “Next time you plan on training, the servants will escort you to a private courtyard. I don’t want the estate gates to be crowded like that again.”

“Understood,” Renji says, pulling his kosode back into place.

And that’s when Byakuya notices how Renji’s reiatsu is gradually strengthening again. Could the training have helped restore it?

Trying not to think too much about it, Byakuya returns inside the manor while planning out reiatsu training with Renji for later on.

The rest of the day continues on, and around late afternoon, Byakuya finds himself in his study with Rukia, reading through old documents and recordings from the library that detail youkai encounters with humans from centuries ago. 

Most of these encounters had occurred when the barrier between worlds had temporarily weakened during the blood moon, allowing youkai to cross into the Realm of Mortals. And not all of the mortals they’ve encountered were warriors.

Some youkai have encountered aristocrats and ladies-in-waiting of the Imperial Court. Other youkai have met peasants like farmers and fishermen, and even retainers to high-ranking nobles. Many have also met spiritual figures like miko, kannushi, monks, and onmyoji. And of course, several have met mortal warriors who follow a certain code of honour, known as ‘samurai’.

“I never would’ve thought that so many youkai have entered the Realm of Mortals,” Byakuya muses, reading through a text about an encounter between a tengu and a warrior monk. “I wonder what the mortals would have written about their encounters with us?”

He looks up, only to see Rukia blushing as she reads through a lengthy scroll. “What is that?” he asks.

Rukia smiles. “It seems like some of them have even fallen in love with humans,” she observes. “This one is a love story between a shapeshifting kirin and a lady-in-waiting from the Imperial Court. It’s quite sweet, the way he has written about her… and also very erotic. All the poems he had written to her are incredibly well-done, too.”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “We’re supposed to be learning how to interact with humans,” he reminds her. “Not getting side-tracked by erotic tales.”

“I know, I know… but you should still read it, Nii-sama,” Rukia teases. “I’m sure you might enjoy it quite a bit.”

Before he can respond, he’s interrupted by a flute melody from outside.

The melody sounds so peaceful, and before he knows it, Byakuya is setting down the scroll before approaching the shoji door, quietly sliding it open to get a good look out into the courtyard.

Renji stands in front of the makeshift stable, playing his flute to the horse, but what really gets Byakuya’s attention are the many doves perched on the wall nearby.

_ Hachiman’s messengers…  _ Byakuya realizes.

Are they all attracted to the simple flute melody that Renji is playing right now? Or is it because he is the Warrior of Hachiman?

Regardless of the reason, Byakuya can’t help but be mesmerized by the scene, especially the way Renji plays the flute so serenely.

“You should go and talk to him,” Rukia says, a knowing smirk on her face.

Byakuya glances at her, confused. “What makes you say that?” he asks.

“I can see how intrigued you are, Nii-sama,” she points out. “Besides, I think learning more about the Warrior of Hachiman will be a good way to become close to him.”

Close to a human? Is that even possible?

As though sensing Byakuya’s thoughts, Rukia just smiles softly. “Well, it doesn’t hurt to try, does it?” she reasons. “I’m sure he’ll be willing to talk to you.”

“Very well then,” Byakuya concedes with a sigh. “I shall talk with him.”

Deciding not to put his mask on, he steps out of the study and slowly approaches the stable. By now, Renji has put his flute away and is stroking his horse’s mane, smiling softly and soothing him with gentle words.

Strangely enough, none of the doves even scatter.

As though sensing his presence, Renji glances over at Byakuya with a serene smile.

“Kuchiki-sama,” he greets.

Byakuya nods in greeting. “It seems like your melody has attracted a flock, Abarai,” he observes, glancing at the doves. “Does this always happen?”

Renji just chuckles softly. “I guess so,” he says. “Ever since I was a child, doves have been drawn to me, whether I’m feeding them or playing music. People have always joked about how I had Hachiman’s blessing because of how they flock to me as though I'm a maiden.”

He folds his arms across his chest and sighs quietly. “I guess it was a sign that I’m the Warrior of Hachiman as well,” he muses.

Byakuya nods, watching as Renji continues tending to his horse.

“Do you feel burdened by this role placed upon you?” he asks. “As the Warrior of Hachiman?”

A slight frown crosses Renji’s face as he considers his answer, then disappears as he responds.

“I don’t think I am,” he says, turning to look at Byakuya. “After all, I became a warrior to protect the people who can’t fight. And that same code will apply even to youkai who cannot defend themselves.”

Somehow, this makes Byakuya’s heart feel rather warm.

_ A strong sense of honour, and a good heart… no wonder Hachiman blessed you. _ He thinks.

And that’s when he recalls the encounters he’d read about between youkai and mortal warriors.

“You know, Abarai,” Byakuya begins, “I was doing a bit of reading about previous youkai encounters with humans in the Realm of Mortals. As it turns out, there were some periodic encounters with warriors who call themselves ‘samurai’.”

Renji raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he asks.

“I also learned that most of them come from noble families, much like Minamoto no Yoshiie,” Byakuya continues. “Does that mean you also come from nobility?”

To his pleasant surprise, Renji shakes his head.

“No, I didn’t,” he says. “My father was a fisherman, and my mother was an ama, a pearl diver. We were quite poor, and I wanted to become a samurai to better our living situation.”

He smiles fondly. “It took a lot of work to get to where I am now, but I’d say it was worth it,” he says. “After all, I’ve made friends, I serve a strong daimyo, and I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I weren’t a samurai.”

“I see…” Byakuya muses.

It’s quite impressive how far Renji has come. For him to rise up from poverty and become a respected warrior and fighter, even though he’s practically an infant compared to youkai, is truly something to admire.

Clearly, there is so much more to Renji that Byakuya has yet to discover.

“Tomorrow, you will begin to learn how to control your reiatsu,” Byakuya informs him. “And we shall be going to the beach in order to begin training.”

Renji nods. “Would it be alright if I rode my horse to the beach tomorrow?” he asks. “I don’t want him to be stuck here for so long. He’ll get restless.”

Byakuya nods. “Of course,” he agrees. “If that’s what is best for your horse, then you can do so.”

Suddenly, he feels a little bit shy as they begin to return to the manor.

“Would it be alright if I ask you to play another song, Abarai?” Byakuya asks.

“Of course, Kuchiki-sama,” Renji agrees with a smile, pulling his flute out from his kosode. “I’d be honoured to play for you.”

With that, he brings the flute up to his lips before starting another melody.

Just like the first one, this song is peaceful and sweet, and Byakuya just lets the music wash over him as he closes his eyes.

Abarai Renji… he truly is an intriguing human. Never before has Byakuya been this drawn to anyone until now; not since Hisana, actually.

Rukia is right. Perhaps getting to know Renji isn’t such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:
> 
> \- Shuten Douji is a mythical oni, considered one of the most monstrous oni in Japanese mythology.
> 
> \- Minamoto no Yoshiie (1039-1106) was a samurai of the Minamoto Clan, one of four clans that dominated politics during the Heian period. Because of his legendary prowess in battle, he was nicknamed "Hachimantaro" or "son of Hachiman", and has since become something of a paragon of samurai skill and bravery.
> 
> \- Ibaraki Douji is another mythical oni, featured in tales of the late Heian period.
> 
> \- A kamaitachi is a youkai believed to take on the form of a weasel, and rides on dust devils and cut people with their sickle hands. In this case, I thought it was a fitting youkai for Hisagi to be.
> 
> And with that, Chapter 3 is finished! It seems like our boys are getting a bit closer now ;) I can't wait to write them getting even closer to each other!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	4. A Samurai's Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji begins training with Byakuya, and finds himself protecting more youkai against some demonic creatures, confronting them in a way that only intrigues Byakuya, Rukia, and Shiba Kaien even more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather fun to write, I have to say. Plus, there's going to be even more cuteness between our boys~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The beach isn’t too far from the main city of Horai, so the trip there shouldn’t take too long. Nevertheless, they leave early enough so that Renji can get his horse ready for the trip to the coastline.

It must be a strange sight for the inhabitants of this world to wake up to this morning: Renji on horseback while Byakuya calmly walks alongside him on foot without even a care. In fact, Renji can already see the youkai staring curiously at them both as they make their way through the streets.

As they head towards the beach, however, Renji can’t help but feel a little curious.

Why exactly do they need to go to the beach for training?

“Kuchiki-sama…” he begins, getting Byakuya’s attention. “Why are we going to the coast for this kind of training?”

Byakuya glances at him. “The beach has more space to practice controlling your reiatsu,” he explains. “It is also quiet during this time, which means that you will be able to concentrate better.”

“I see…” Renji concedes.

He looks down at his horse and gently strokes his chestnut-coloured coat, amazed at how calm he is while walking through the streets.

Hell, ever since they entered the Realm of Spirits, not once has Renji’s horse panicked around any youkai. But then again, perhaps this is the fruit of all the training that the steed has gone through for battle.

Not that Renji wants his horse to panic, of course. It’s just quite impressive, in all honesty.

“You know… I’m glad my horse isn’t too panicked or alarmed at being in this world,” he admits with a slight smile. “I’d been a little worried that he would be scared of youkai at first, but it seems like he’s adjusted pretty fast.”

Byakuya nods slowly, and while Renji can’t see his eyes behind the mask, he’s probably looking somewhat curious.

“How long have you had your horse for, Abarai?” Byakuya asks. “From what I’ve seen, you seem to have a rather close friendship with him.”

“I guess I do,” Renji says with a fond smile. “I’ve had my horse since I joined Mori-dono’s army, and he has carried me into battle since then.”

“He sounds like a brave companion,” Byakuya observes.

“He is,” Renji agrees. “But all samurai steeds are brave, not just my own. After all, they carry us into battle, even when it may cost them their own lives, and that is what makes them such noble companions.”

The rest of the walk continues in silence, and Renji makes sure to follow Byakuya away from the main path before they walk through a bamboo forest. It’s a short walk, and before long, they emerge from the trees into a grassy field that eventually leads out to the coastline of a small inlet.

The sand along the coastline shines gold beneath the sun, and the water out in the bay is pure blue. Out in the distance, there are several islands framing the horizon, and apart from the sounds of a gentle breeze and of waves washing against the shore, the whole place is so calm and quiet.

It really is the perfect place for meditation.

Renji dismounts from his horse, then follows Byakuya to two large rocks, watching as Byakuya takes a seat on one of them.

“Now then, it’s time to begin reiatsu training,” Byakuya tells him.

“Hold on, hold on,” Renji says, sitting down. “What exactly is ‘reiatsu’? I’ve heard you speaking about it a lot, but what is it?”

Byakuya pauses in thought for a moment.

“When you entered the Realm of Spirits, what did you notice?” he asks. “And what do you sense from us youkai?”

Now it’s Renji’s turn to pause and wrack through his memories of that day. But at last, he remembers.

“When I first entered, I felt the atmosphere shift,” he recalls. “There seemed to be a strange kind of pressure in the air; the same kind I sense from the youkai.”

And then, he remembers the dove who brought him here. “That dove also had the same kind of aura,” he realizes.

Byakuya nods. “That is what reiatsu is,” he says. “It is an aura released by spiritual beings like youkai, and it can also be detected and released by mortals who are born with a keen spiritual awareness. In fact, the red aura that had surrounded your blade during your encounter with the oni and your duel with Urahara… that is your own reiatsu.”

At that, Renji finds himself remembering Nanao’s words during his visit to the Hachiman shrine two days back.

_“People who have received a kami’s favour have certain gifts… none of them are aware of these gifts until the time is right.”_

_“When the time is right… and in that time, your powers will awaken and serve you for the greater good.”_

So this is what Nanao was referring to… 

“Do you understand better now?” Byakuya asks.

“Yes, I do,” Renji says sincerely. “I think I’m ready to begin.”

“Good.” Byakuya sits up a little straighter. “Now then, you must concentrate, Abarai. While meditating, seek out your spiritual core within yourself.”

“Of course.”

Renji sits up straighter and takes a deep breath. As he exhales, he closes his eyes before commencing his meditation.

_Concentrate… find my spiritual core… how the hell do I do that?_

It takes a bit of time and a lot of concentration, but eventually, Renji begins to visualize that he is standing in front of a black portal in his mind. 

From within the portal, he can almost sense the same kind of aura radiating from it.

_This must be it._

He visualizes himself diving into the black depths of the portal, its darkness surrounding him completely.

And then, before he realizes, a sharp warmth surges through Renji’s veins, and that same aura seems to wash over his skin.

Quickly, he opens his eyes just in time to see himself surrounded by a red glow.

“This is…”

He looks back up at Byakuya. “Is this… reiatsu?” he asks hesitantly.

Byakuya nods. “Yes, indeed,” he confirms. “You have found your spiritual core at last.” He then gestures to Zabimaru. “Unsheathe your blade.”

Frowning slightly, Renji unsheathes Zabimaru, his eyes widening slightly when he notices the same red glow surrounding the blade, just like those previous two times.

“Now relax, Abarai.”

Renji obeys and lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Almost immediately, the glow disappears, and Renji sheathes Zabimaru again, his heart swelling slightly.

“You’ve gotten control of your reiatsu now,” Byakuya says, as though praising him. “Now, we’re going to learn how to manipulate it properly.”

“Right.”

The training continues for some time, and Renji learns exactly what stances he has to take, how to control the movement of his reiatsu, and even how to imbue his blade with it. He also learns how to make sure he isn’t exerting his reiatsu too much, and how to control its release to avoid potentially hurting others with it.

Eventually, the training slowly comes to an end, and it’s as Renji sheathes Zabimaru once more that he hears some applause from behind him.

“Excellent work, mortal! That was quite the thrill to watch!” A jovial voice praises.

Raising an eyebrow, Renji turns to see an older male youkai with long brown hair in a ponytail, a straw hat upon his head, and some stubble upon his flushed face. He wears a pink floral-patterned yukata that’s slightly askew and exposing his hairy chest, and draped over his shoulders is a straw cape.

It’s the gourd of sake in his hand that makes Renji realize just what he is: a shojo, or a sea spirit with a fondness for alcohol.

“I was watching your training for a while now,” the shojo says cheerily. “You must be Abarai Renji, am I correct? My name is Kyoraku Shunsui. A pleasure to meet you.”

Renji nods. “Yes,” he says. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kyoraku-san.”

He’s not afraid of this creature. Besides, they’re generally supposed to be friendly and peaceful towards humans.

Byakuya, on the other hand, seems unamused. “You do know that there are izakaya where you can drink to your heart’s content, do you not?” he asks.

Kyoraku shrugs. “I guess,” he says. “But no other sake can compare to my home-brewed seawater sake!”

He takes a hearty swig from the gourd before sitting back against his rock as a more serious look crosses his face. “I also wanted to warn you both,” he says gravely. “There have been more sightings of oni around here, so you both should be careful. Especially since these ones are quite vicious.”

Renji frowns slightly. That does not sound too good, really.

Byakuya, however, nods grimly. “Thank you for the warning, Kyoraku,” he says. “We will be sure to be careful.”

A sudden flare of reiatsu from the nearby bamboo forest gets their attention, and it almost feels distressed. There’s two unfamiliar ones, and then there’s those of Rukia and Shiba Kaien. And mixed in with those is a much darker collective reiatsu.

No doubt, it’s that of the oni.

Before he realizes, Renji is rushing towards the bamboo forest, with Byakuya following closely behind him.

They follow the reiatsu trail to a clearing in the forest, and that’s when Shiba and Rukia come up to them both.

“You’re here!” Shiba says, relieved.

“What’s happening?” Renji asks.

“My friends are in trouble,” Rukia says urgently, pointing to the clearing.

Renji turns to the clearing, only to pause in surprise.

In the clearing are two young youkai. The first one is a young man with orange hair, dressed in a short green yukata with brown monpe with leaves and tree branches coiled around his legs and arms, and shimmering green markings near his eyes. 

The second one is a young woman with long auburn hair and bright eyes, dressed in a short pink kimono with camellia motifs and a pale yellow obi. Shimmering gold markings decorate the corners of her eyes, and upon her back is a pair of translucent, shimmery wings.

And surrounding both of them is a large group of demonic, red-skinned creatures with hideous smiles, horns on top of their heads, and sharp claws, clearly ready to pounce on them and tear them apart.

“What are those?” Renji asks with a frown.

“Amanojaku,” Byakuya responds sharply. “Some of the most dangerous creatures to exist in this realm.”

“We can’t just stand back!” Renji protests. “We have to help them!”

“If we aren’t careful enough, those creatures will kill us!” Rukia argues. “Amanojaku can overwhelm even the most powerful youkai if they want to, and they can claw you to death if you’re too impulsive! They are no laughing matter!”

But Renji doesn’t care. All he sees are two helpless innocents about to be killed, and it’s no different from seeing innocent peasants being cornered by bandits or slavers.

He’ll be damned if he lets those creatures kill the innocent. 

With that, he stands up and heads out into the clearing, ignoring the others’ stunned protests as he keeps his hand on Zabimaru’s grip and prepares for a standoff.

“Stand and fight me!” he shouts, getting the creatures’ attention. “Or are you cowards?!”

One of the amanojaku grins as he stalks towards him, licking his lips. “Look at this!” he sneers. “A human!”

Renji gets himself ready, keeping his eyes on the creature. 

“I’ll tear you apart, human!” the creature boasts. “Get ready to die!”

He charges with a roar, but Renji is quicker.

Drawing his blade, he swiftly cuts through the amanojaku with a single upward slash and a snarl.

The amanojaku’s blood splatters to the ground as he staggers away, choking on his blood before collapsing.

Another one charges towards Renji, but he responds just as quickly, cutting him with a downward diagonal slash.

A third one tries the same, and Renji responds with a horizontal slash of his blade, sending him to the ground along with the other two.

The rest of the amanojaku stare at Renji in shock, and so do the helpless youkai.

“What… What the hell?”

“He just killed them!”

Renji responds with a glare before flicking his blade and brandishing it once more. “Still feel like fighting now?” he demands.

Immediately, the rest of the amanojaku charge towards him.

As Renji imbues Zabimaru with his reiatsu and cuts through more of the creatures, that’s when Byakuya, Rukia, and Shiba emerge into the clearing to help.

The ensuing fight turns out to be quite a vicious one. All the legends that Renji has heard about the amanojaku have definitely not been exaggerating, but all he can do is fight back just as viciously against them.

Nevertheless, he also gets a chance to observe Byakuya, Rukia, and Shiba’s powers. Rukia’s fire powers are quite impressive, and she fights quite gracefully as well. Meanwhile, Shiba’s lightning powers turn out to be just as effective in scaring off some of the amanojaku, lest they get electrocuted.

And as it turns out, Byakuya fights not with fire, but with ice magic instead. And he is such an elegant, ethereal fighter that for a moment, Renji can’t help but be mesmerized by the way that Byakuya moves his staff, the way he casts spells without even flinching, and the way he is cold and sharp towards the amanojaku.

So distracted Renji is, he fails to notice an amanojaku behind him until he feels the claws scratching his right thigh.

“Shit!” Renji yelps, pain flaring through his leg as he collapses to the ground.

“I got you now!” the creature cackles. “You’re dead, human!”

“Begone with you.”

Right then, a gust of ice-cold air hits the amanojaku, viciously cutting into his skin and making him screech as blood splatters to the ground.

 _Kuchiki-sama… he saved me…_ Renji thinks, staring at the tengu in surprise.

But… why would the Tengu Leader save him, of all people?

“Run, all of you!” Shiba shouts as the amanojaku flee towards the forest. “That’s right, get out of here right now!”

As the last of the creatures flee into the depths of the forest, Renji’s leg throbs painfully.

“Dammit…” he curses. “My leg…”

“Don’t worry! I’ll help you!”

The two youkai approach him and immediately start working some kind of magic over his leg.

Whatever this magic is… it’s healing his leg and getting rid of the intense pain there.

It’s as they’re healing him that Renji learns their names. The male youkai is Kurosaki Ichigo, a kodama, and the female youkai is Inoue Orihime, a yosei. And they both specialize in the art of healing magic.

“Thank you for saving us, Abarai-san,” Inoue says sincerely.

“Seriously, that was pretty impressive!” Kurosaki praises him. “The way you just cut down those three amanojaku… that was awesome!”

Renji grins weakly. “I did what I had to…” he reassures them. “No need to… to thank me…”

From the corner of his eyes, he notices Byakuya, Rukia, and Shiba, and the way they seem to be looking at him in what appears to be awe.

Something about this makes Renji fluster a little.

Why are they looking at him like that? And why is it that Byakuya’s awe seems to be flustering him the most?

* * *

Kaien cannot believe what he’d just seen now.

Amanojaku are no laughing matter. They are some of the most dangerous kinds of creatures to exist in the Realm of Spirits, even to the rest of the youkai. Not many are so willing to face them head-on, considering their feral nature and instincts, and to fight against them would require multiple strong youkai.

For Abarai Renji, a human, to go out there and straight-up _challenge_ the amanojaku so fearlessly… he’s never seen anything like it.

“I’d never thought I’d see a human just cut through the amanojaku like that,” Kaien muses.

Rukia nods. “I know,” she agrees. “But that was so reckless of him. He could’ve gotten killed!”

“But it’s a mark of courage,” Kuchiki Byakuya points out. “It’s no wonder that Abarai was blessed by Hachiman.”

Now, Kaien can’t help but feel a little curious about Abarai. What kind of human is he, exactly?

It doesn’t take long for Abarai’s wound to be healed, thanks to Inoue and Kurosaki. Once his wound has healed, Abarai whistles for his horse and climbs back onto the saddle before they all return to Horai, where Kuchiki informs them of his intention to report this incident to Urahara.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to borrow Abarai for a little,” Kaien tells him. “Is that alright with you?”

Kuchiki nods. “You may,” he says.

Kaien turns to Rukia with a grin. “You wanna join us, too?” he offers.

“I suppose it doesn’t sound too bad,” Rukia agrees with a small smile.

Abarai nods, looking a little hesitant. “S-Sure, then,” he concedes. “Let’s go.”

They first help Inoue and Kurosaki return back to their homes, and Kaien can’t help but smile as he watches them thank Abarai profusely, especially when he sees how Abarai flusters but accepts their gratitude.

It’s rather endearing, really. Seeing this strong, fierce-looking warrior becoming shy and flustered… it’s quite the contrast.

Once Inoue and Kurosaki have gone home, the three of them head to the district of the Raiju Clan for a walk, though Abarai remains on horseback. And it’s as they walk that Kaien recalls how swift Abarai had been in cutting down the amanojaku that had charged him, how he’d cut them down with the dignity of a warrior.

It’s as they pass by the Raijin shrine overlooking the Horai Bay that Kaien speaks at last.

“You know, Abarai,” he says, getting his attention, “what you did back there was impressive. The way you protected Kurosaki and Inoue without hesitating… that was pretty brave of you. But it was also very reckless, you know?”

Abarai nods. “I’m aware,” he says, a faint smile crossing his face. “But as a samurai, it is my duty to defend those who cannot defend themselves, regardless of whether they are human or youkai.”

Kaien raises an eyebrow, impressed. “Even if it costs you your life?” he asks.

“Especially then,” Abarai says. “If I die, then I die with honour.”

Not only is he strong, but he’s good-hearted, too.

“You’re quite a brave human,” Kaien praises.

Rukia nods in agreement. “But of course,” she says. “As expected of the human who was willing to save my life.”

Abarai blushes and chuckles. “Wow… you really know how to flatter a man,” he laughs.

“But it’s true,” Kaien encourages. “I’ve read through a lot of stories about many encounters between youkai and humans, and I’d never thought I’d meet a human as brave as you, Abarai. I mean, Amanojaku are incredibly dangerous, and yet… you still risked your life for people you don’t know.”

Abarai just shrugs. “Like I said, I’ll do anything to defend those who can’t defend themselves,” he says. “Besides, it doesn’t matter if they’re a stranger or friend. It’s my duty to protect whoever I can.”

He really is an interesting human, Kaien can’t help but think.

However, it won’t be long before this story spreads through Horai and the rest of the realm… which means the Oni Tribe are going to learn about Abarai Renji as well.

They’ll have to work hard and make sure Abarai is prepared to face off against the Oni Tribe on Hyakki Yagyo. While the amanojaku might be vicious, the strength of the oni makes them look laughable.

And if rumours are to be believed, and the new Oni Leader is really as eager for a fight as they say, then it won’t be long before he decides to try and fight Abarai as well.

All they can do now is prepare even more than ever for Hyakki Yagyo.

* * *

Evening has come at last. As the sun sets below the horizon, the sky shifts into brilliant, fiery hues of magenta and orange; truly a splendid backdrop for the ginkgo and maple trees framing the sky.

Byakuya sits in seiza beneath the willow tree, his face free of his mask, and he just watches the koi fish swimming through the pond as a soft sigh escapes his lips.

This place… it used to be where he would spend time with Hisana, back when she had been alive.

In fact, he can almost feel her sitting next to him; the chill of her cold aura, her kimono that had always been pure white as snow, her icy-coloured eyes softening whenever she smiled…

 _I wish you were here, Hisana…_ He finds himself thinking. _You would have loved the colours of the sky right now._

His thoughts are interrupted by some footsteps, and Byakuya looks up in time to see Renji approaching him.

His hair has been freed from its usual high-ponytail, allowing the crimson tresses to spill freely past his shoulders and make him look much more gentler than usual in the evening light.

_Such a sharp contrast to how fiercely he’d fought the amanojaku._

“Abarai,” Byakuya greets, watching as he sits down and crosses his legs. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to thank you,” Renji says softly. “You saved me from that amanojaku that injured me and tried to kill me.”

Byakuya nods slowly, recalling that moment in the forest. “You’re… You’re welcome,” he says hesitantly.

He’s not sure what exactly he’d thought in that moment, but when he’d noticed Renji on the ground with the amanojaku about to pounce on him, something had compelled Byakuya to act immediately.

At that, he recalls how boldly Renji had challenged the amanojaku to a fight, swiftly cutting down three of them without any fear or hesitation at all.

Never has Byakuya seen anything like it before. Renji had been so fierce and dominating and full of control in the way he’d cut down those amanojaku, and in the way he’d fought the rest of them as well.

And that control and spirit… something about it makes Byakuya’s heart flutter a little.

“That was very brave of you, Abarai,” Byakuya tells him. “The way you’d challenged those amanojaku and cut them down… I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Renji blushes slightly. “I couldn’t let them kill Kurosaki or Inoue,” he responds. “The way I fought them, it’s no different from confronting bandits terrorizing innocent peasants.”

Byakuya nods slowly. “You have a noble heart,” he says. “And you are a skilled fighter.”

Now, Renji is smiling at him, albeit blushing as well. “You are also a good fighter, Kuchiki-sama,” he says. “And your magic… it’s quite beautiful. I didn’t know you had ice powers.”

Again, seeing such a peaceful smile… it makes Byakuya’s heart warm.

“I… I thank you…” he says, a little unsure.

“I’d like to see more of your magic one day,” Renji continues, still smiling gently.

Byakuya’s heart beats a little faster. _He… He’s that interested?_

It almost reminds him of Hisana’s interest in his powers.

Nevertheless, Byakuya nods gently. “I will show you one day,” he says. “I promise, Abarai.”

“Abarai-kun! Nii-sama!”

Right then, Rukia approaches them both, a knowing smile upon her face.

“Kurosaki and Inoue have invited me for a night-out at the Ume Ochaya in a few days!” she tells them. “And they want you to come there as well, Abarai-kun!”

Renji raises an eyebrow. “So they have ochaya here as well?” he asks. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go.”

And that’s when Rukia turns to Byakuya with those pleading eyes that he can never resist.

“Nii-sama, can you come as well?” she implores. “You work so hard, and you really need to take a break once in a while. At least for me?”

Byakuya sighs. There’s no point in denying her. Besides, Rukia is right. He needs to take a break every now and then.

“Very well,” he concedes. “I’ll join you.”

Rukia smiles. “Thank you!” she says, thrilled.

Now that he thinks about it, a night-out sounds wonderful. And maybe he’ll be able to see what Renji is like in this more relaxed environment as well.

Either way, Byakuya can’t help but look forward to it for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Shojo are sea spirits that seem rather humanoid. They're known for living on secluded beaches and drinking large quantities of sake that they brew from seawater, but despite this, they are believed to be wise. They are also said to be friendly and gentle towards humans, even offering them their own sake to drink. Hence, why I believe this to be a good fit for Kyoraku.
> 
> \- Amanojaku are evil, monstrous spirits who are described as minor oni, and they are known to provoke humans into acting upon the evil instincts in their hearts. They originate in ancient mythology, and are prominently featured in a tale known as The Story of Uriko-hime.
> 
> \- A kodama is a tree spirit, somewhat similar to a dryad.
> 
> \- A yosei is a word that is generally synonymous with the English word "fairy".
> 
> And with that, our boys are getting even closer than before ;) Plus, Renji is starting to make friends with lots of new youkai, and it's going to continue in the next chapter too!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	5. A Demon's Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Renji meets more of Rukia's friends, the Oni Leader comes to learn about his presence in the Realm of Spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5, where we will be meeting Grimmjow and Rangiku~ Plus, our boys will be getting closer!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Deep in the mountain valley away from Horai, near the most treacherous pathway that no youkai dares to cross, is a dark cave; one that has been sealed for five hundred years.

Recently, however, the seal has been broken, and the entrance to the cave has been opened once more. Anyone brave enough to cross the path would feel a dark, crushing reiatsu like nothing else emanating from the depths of the cave, and it would no doubt force them to turn back.

For if they were to get any closer, the sheer pressure of the reiatsu would suffocate them to death.

Torches light up the depths of the cavern pathway leading to the core itself, where a large crowd of oni gather around the cave floor, their cheers and eager laughter drifting through the air as they fervently watch the two combatants take their places to prepare for the brawl.

On one side of the cave is an oni warrior, with long, messy hair, horns protruding from his head, and a kanabo club in his hand.

And on the other side of the cave is none other than Grimmjow, the Oni Leader himself, and the strongest oni of his generation.

His electric-blue hair stands out in the darkness of the cave, his matching eyes glowing in anticipation as he waits for the fight to start. Two horns of a bluish-purple colour protrude from his forehead, highlighted by blue markings upon his face. A beaded and toothed turquoise necklace hangs down his bare chest, a black and blue pelt drapes over his shoulders, and he wears nothing but black karusan-bakama.

And hovering on either side of him are two large hands of a bluish colour with black claws upon the fingers, waiting for the fight to start.

“And… fight!” one of the oni shouts.

Grimmjow and the oni immediately charge towards each other, the former swiping his hand at his opponent’s face.

When he moves his own hand, one of the larger ghost hands mimic the movement. And even though the oni dodges the attack, it’s what Grimmjow anticipates, so he ambushes him with a wild grin.

The fight is vicious, fierce, and completely merciless, and it’s exactly what Grimmjow loves. Nothing gets his blood rushing like a good fight, regardless of whether his opponent is an oni or some other youkai.

And with the cheers of his fellow oni spurring him on, Grimmjow just fights even more viciously than ever before.

It doesn’t take long for the fight to finish, and with one fell swoop of his large ghost hands, his opponent is thrown back to crash into a stalagmite, swiftly defeated.

Loud cheers ring through the cave, and Grimmjow grins as he turns to his fellow oni, letting out a laugh.

“Once again, no one can defeat me!” he declares. “I’m the King of the Oni!”

“That you are, Grimmjow-sama!” Shawlong, his advisor, agrees with a smirk. “And soon, you’ll be the king of so much more.”

“That’s right…” Grimmjow grins. “Hyakki Yagyo will come soon, and the barrier will weaken again.”

“And the Realm of Mortals will be ours!” Shawlong adds, his horns glinting in the light of the cave.

After five hundred years, the seal over their cave had been broken not too long ago, reawakening the collective power of the Oni Tribe at last.

But just because the seal has been broken doesn’t mean that they can just sit around. Now, they have to build up their strength and power, all through fights and brawls; only then, they’ll be ready to cross into the Realm of Mortals on Hyakki Yagyo.

Which means that there is no time to slack off now.

“Alright!” Grimmjow shouts, turning his attention to the crowd of oni. “Who wants to fight me next?!”

Almost immediately, someone answers.

“I’ll take you on, Grimmjow-sama!”

It’s Zaraki Kenpachi, one of the strongest oni fighters, and Grimmjow grins as he watches the oni enter the fighting ring.

“Good,” Grimmjow says, licking his lips in anticipation. “Let’s not waste anymore time!”

“No need to tell me twice!” Zaraki grins, getting into a fighting stance.

The cheers of the oni become more fervent as both Grimmjow and Zaraki get ready to fight, waiting for the cue. The excitement is almost infectious; almost enough to work Grimmjow into a frenzy of bloodlust, and he can’t stand the anticipation any longer.

_ Come on… let’s fight now! _

Suddenly, a foreign reiatsu pierces through the haze of oni reiatsu, and Grimmjow straightens up as he catches a trace of it, narrowing his eyes.

It’s coming from the cave entrance.

_ Damn… just as the fight was about to start…  _

“Hold the fight!” he calls out, ignoring the confused murmurs around him. “Someone is here.”

Grimmjow turns toward the cave entrance just in time to see an amanojaku, one of the more feral lesser demons, entering the cave and approaching him.

He can hear the rest of the oni snarling impatiently as they glower at the amanojaku; no doubt pissed that the fight has been interrupted.

Not that Grimmjow can blame them. He’s not too pleased himself, but he has to hear what this lesser demon has to say. After all, he is not just the Oni Leader, but the collective leader of all the demonic spirits in this realm.

Folding his arms across his chest, Grimmjow watches as the amanojaku bows to him.

“What brings you here?” he asks, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice.

“Grimmjow-sama.” The amanojaku rises. “I bring you news of the utmost importance. There is a human in the Realm of Spirits.”

Grimmjow stiffens up, and silence falls over the cave chamber.

A human? In the Realm of Spirits? This can only be…

“Even more, this human is the Warrior of Hachiman himself!” the amanojaku continues. “The one destined to destroy the Oni Leader and seal away the Oni Tribe on Hyakki Yagyo!”

_ Well, I’ll be damned…  _ Grimmjow thinks to himself.  _ I didn’t think he’d show up this soon. _

He knows all about the previous Warriors of Hachiman and how they had defeated Ibaraki Douji, Shuten Douji, and countless other Oni Leaders since time immemorial. But how Grimmjow failed to detect this human’s presence, he has no idea at all.

“How do you know about this?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“We encountered him in the bamboo forest near Horai not too long ago,” the amanojaku explains. “He killed three of us with three powerful strikes of his blade, and he even fought alongside the Raiju Leader, and the Tengu Leader and his sister!”

Already fighting alongside two ruling clan leaders?

But wait a minute… just what were the amanojaku doing in the bamboo forest? The last time Grimmjow remembers, he’d made some pretty clear rules about not just leaving oni territory before Hyakki Yagyo, but also about harassing and killing innocent youkai, and the consequences of such actions.

Did… Did they break his rules already?

Grimmjow narrows his eyes. “There’s something you’re not telling me,” he says. “What the hell were you doing in the bamboo forest?”

The amanojaku looks down, reluctant to speak, but Grimmjow’s patience is wearing thin.

With that, he flares his reiatsu just a tad, making the amanojaku gasp beneath the pressure.

“I asked you a question,” Grimmjow snarls. “And when I ask a question, I demand an answer!”

“Okay, I’ll confess!” The amanojaku falls to his knees. “We were trying to kill a kodama and yosei when the Warrior of Hachiman found us! We… We thought that we could send the ruling clans a message on your behalf by killing those two!”

Grimmjow widens his eyes in anger, and he flares his reiatsu again, making the amanojaku collapse to the ground entirely.

However, he hauls up the lesser demon by his horns while glaring at him.

“Listen here!” he snarls, raising his voice. “Unlike Shuten Douji and Ibaraki Douji, I do  _ not  _ want anyone sending a message on my behalf, especially through killing other youkai! I expect more honour from all of you, and if I hear anything about youkai being endangered by you, then I’ll be glad to make an example out of you!”

He tosses the amanojaku back to the ground. “Now go, and don’t let me hear anything about this  _ ever _ again!”

“Y-Yes, Grimmjow-sama!” The amanojaku immediately turns and flees.

As he watches him run, Grimmjow’s mind turns to what he’s now learned about the Warrior of Hachiman.

How strong is this human, if he can cut through three amanojaku without any fear?

Perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to meet him before Hyakki Yagyo. If he can study his fighting style, then he’ll be able to anticipate their actual fight at the end of the month.

_ This Warrior of Hachiman had better be a good fighter…  _ Grimmjow thinks to himself as he and Zaraki finally start their brawl.

* * *

A few days have passed since the encounter with the amanojaku, and by now, the story of how Renji had fearlessly cut through three of them to save Kurosaki and Inoue has probably spread through the whole realm.

He’s also continued his training with the other clan leaders as well, and not just with Byakuya.

Today had been Shihouin Yoruichi’s turn to train him, and she’d taught him how to infuse his reiatsu into his movements to help him move quickly in combat against a youkai. Such a move is apparently known as ‘shunpo’, and Renji had tired himself out trying to master it.

Yet somehow, he has managed to muster up enough energy to dress up in the same maroon kosode and hakama to accompany Byakuya and Rukia to the Ume Ochaya to meet Rukia’s friends. Besides, there’s no way he can turn down the invitation; it would be extremely rude.

By now, it’s sunset, and the streets aren’t as busy right now. He can hear activity from various izakaya and inns, but when they enter the more refined entertainment district, all that noise dies down.

As they near the teahouse with plum blossom trees behind its walls, Renji notices small balls of blue flames floating through the air.

_ Onibi…  _ He realizes, raising an eyebrow as he watches them drift peacefully.

He’s heard a lot of stories about the onibi, the deadly lights said to manifest from dead humans, but he certainly didn’t expect to see them drifting around at will in this world.

Regardless, it’s quite pretty to look at, in all honesty.

At last, they arrive at the teahouse.

It’s quite a classy building; much like something Renji has seen in paintings depicting Heian-kyo. And the plum blossom trees are a pretty sight, even if this isn’t the season for them.

“Have you ever been to a teahouse before?” Byakuya asks, glancing at Renji.

Renji nods. “I have, yes,” he says.

He’s no stranger to visiting those establishments, especially the courtesans he’s encountered in those places.

Not that he’s going to share that.

When they enter the inside of the teahouse, Renji looks around the interior, taking in the red walls, the lacquered tables upon tatami mats, the beautiful scrolls and ink paintings hanging on display, and the view of a small garden outside within the walls of the complex.

Many patrons are seated at the tables, being entertained by youkai girls who sing and dance for them, their music and voices ringing through the teahouse.

“Come, this way,” Rukia encourages.

She leads Renji and Byakuya to a cloister of lacquered tables that have been pulled together to form one long table. Seated there are some familiar faces, as well as a new and unfamiliar one.

Kurosaki and Inoue are there, and so are Shiba and Ichimaru, and they’re all enjoying various snack foods with sake in drinking dishes.

And seated next to Ichimaru is a voluptuous youkai woman whom Renji has never seen before, speaking animatedly.

Her long, light-coloured hair is pinned up in an elaborate hairstyle, adorned with bone kanzashi. She wears a dark-purple yukata decorated with peony motifs, a violet-coloured obi, upon her back is an intricate skeletal appendage, and in one hand, she holds a pink peony lantern.

As they draw closer to the table, that’s when Kurosaki and Inoue look towards them.

“Ah, they’re here!” Kurosaki says with a grin.

“And you’ve brought Abarai-kun!” Inoue adds, getting the others’ attention.

“Of course we have,” Rukia says with a smile, removing her mask as she sits down beside Inoue.

Oddly enough, Byakuya keeps his mask on as he sits down.

Renji sits down next to Byakuya and across from the other youkai woman, who regards him curiously from the corner of her visible blue eye. A sweet smell seems to radiate from her.

“Oh, so this is the Warrior of Hachiman?” the youkai asks, raising an eyebrow as she eyes him appreciatively.

A coquettish smile crosses her full lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, mortal.” She turns to fully face him.

Renji nods. “It’s a pleasure to-” He looks up only to recoil at the sight across from him, his stomach clenching as his eyes widen in alarm.

The left half of the woman’s face is an exposed skull, with a blue glow in the left eye socket.

_ Oh my god, is she a skeleton?! _

“Wh-What are you?!” Renji demands, unable to hide his panic.

“O-Oi, Rangiku-san!” Rukia chides, tapping her arm. “Don’t scare him like that!”

The woman, Rangiku, chuckles. “My apologies,” she says. “I was just teasing him a little.”

“Yeah, well try not to tease him too much,” Shiba tells her.

In the blink of an eye, the woman’s face goes back to normal, and she just gives Renji the same coy smile. 

“Matsumoto Rangiku,” she introduces herself. “In case you’re wondering what I am, I’m a hone-onna. And it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“R-Right…” Renji nods, his ears burning. “My name is Abarai Renji, a proud warrior of the great Mori Motonari.”

Well… he certainly hadn’t been expecting that kind of a shock. However, she doesn’t seem malicious at all, so he relaxes a little.

As Renji pours himself some sake, Matsumoto rests her hand upon her chin as she gives him another meaningful gaze.

“You really are as fierce and handsome as the rumours say you are, Abarai-kun,” she teases. “Especially your hair and ink. They suit you.”

Yet again, Renji can’t help but fluster.

“Anyways, how do you like our world?” Matsumoto asks, her eyes twinkling humorously. “Does it please you?”

Renji takes a small sip before answering.

“Well… it’s very different for the most part,” he says candidly. “But I guess I’m coming to like this world already.”

“Excellent!” Matsumoto praises.

As conversations continue at the table, Renji is content to listen to everyone talk while taking his time in enjoying his sake. Likewise, Byakuya is silent for the most part, but occasionally answers any question asked of him.

However, it doesn’t take too long for everyone’s attention to turn to him.

“So, Abarai-kun,” Matsumoto begins, taking a swig of sake before continuing. “I’ve heard about how you were quite the hero recently, and how you saved not just Rukia’s life, but also Kurosaki and Inoue’s lives.”

Renji just smiles slightly. “You flatter me, Matsumoto,” he says. “But I don’t see myself as a hero. I’m samurai, and I fight to defend those who cannot protect themselves.”

“How adorable!” Matsumoto coos. “Isn’t he just the cutest?”

“He is, indeed,” Rukia agrees.

Yet again, Renji finds himself blushing deeply.

When he glances at Byakuya from the corner of his eye, he notices his lips twitching slightly.

“He has a good heart, indeed,” Ichimaru remarks. “As expected of a human blessed by Hachiman. It’s too bad that he has to stay with an uptight youkai like the Tengu Leader himself.”

Byakuya seems to bristle at that remark. “It was the least I could do to repay him for saving Rukia’s life,” he intones.

There seems to be a bit of tension from that remark, but it quickly dissipates when Kurosaki speaks.

“Say, can you tell us some stories about your world?” he asks. “You’re a warrior, so you must have many stories to share!”

Renji raises an eyebrow, but nods. “I guess I could,” he concedes.

Why these youkai would be so interested in a human’s stories, he’s not sure. Even so, it’s rather flattering, to be honest.

“Well, I can tell you one of the greatest accomplishments of Mori-dono,” Renji begins. “Only three years ago, he managed to put down a rebellion carried out by a traitorous vassal, and-”

“Excuse the interruption,” Byakuya tells him. “However, we’d like to hear about  _ your _ accomplishments, Abarai. Not those of your lord.”

“O-Oh… right…” Renji blushes again.

Why would they be interested in the exploits of a foot soldier? It’s not like Renji hasn’t had any major accomplishments as a samurai, but even so… he didn’t think they’d be interested in  _ his _ experiences.

Nevertheless, he has one to share. It’s a dark story, but it had been a turning point for him as a samurai.

“Well, this one took place only two years ago,” Renji says, noticing how everyone is listening at full attention now.

With another sip of sake, he begins.

“Two years ago, we encountered a peasant woman fleeing from bandits on our way back from a campaign,” Renji begins. “She came from my village, and wanted to speak only with me. As it turns out, she was fleeing from bandits who were planning on capturing her and selling her to the most notorious slavers in the region: the Mamushi brothers.”

“How… How bad were they?” Inoue asks tentatively.

Renji shudders. “Oh, they were bad,” he tells her. “I’d heard stories about their cruelty right from childhood. I was put in charge of carrying out the liberation of the farmstead and exacting justice upon the three brothers, since I was familiar with the area.” He sighs. “But when we got to their farm… they’d gotten even  _ worse.” _

He takes a long drink of sake before continuing. “It was awful, what they’d done. I can't even tell you what we discovered outside the farmstead,” he says. “We stormed into the farmstead and fought the bandits they’d employed, and after defeating them, I personally killed all three brothers before we liberated the enslaved peasants.”

There’s a lot more to the story, but he’s definitely not going into detail about the things he’d discovered on that farmstead. And he’s certainly not going to share about how  _ viciously _ he’d killed the Mamushi brothers either.

Even so, everyone at the table seems rather fascinated by this story. Hell, even Byakuya appears to be intrigued by it.

“That was very brave of you,” Byakuya praises him. “To risk your life for the sake of those people… it’s truly honourable.”

“Yeah… and that was a very dark story, too,” Shiba adds, taking a swig of sake. “Do you have any other stories to share? Something more cheerful, perhaps?”

Renji chuckles. “Well, I guess so,” he says.

He shares a couple more stories, both a bit more lighter than the first one, and at some point after he finishes sharing the second story, he notices Byakuya getting up and heading out to the enclosed garden.

By now, Renji has stopped drinking sake, not wanting to get drunk, but Matsumoto and Shiba are trying to get him to drink more, probably so he can share some of more…  _ raunchy _ stories, per se.

“Aw, come on!” Shiba encourages. “One more cup never hurt anyone, right?”

"Yeah, don't be so uptight like Kuchiki Byakuya!" Matsumoto cheers. "Have some more!"

“I’m serious, I can’t have any more,” Renji protests, albeit with a laugh. “Look, I just need to step outside for a bit, alright? I’ll be back soon enough.”

Eventually, he manages to leave the table, letting them return to their conversation as he heads towards the small enclosed garden.

Silence washes over Renji as he steps outside with a sigh before looking around.

There’s a plum blossom tree in this garden, and sitting beneath it is Byakuya himself. Apart from him, no one else is outside right now.

Renji approaches Byakuya with a gentle smile, and Byakuya nods in greeting.

“What are you doing out here, Abarai?” Byakuya asks. “I thought you would want to share more stories with them.”

“I guess I needed a bit of quiet time as well,” Renji says, sitting down next to him. “Besides, Matsumoto and Shiba were trying to get me to drink over my limits, and I definitely don’t want to get drunk.”

“Why is that?”

Renji chuckles, his cheeks burning again. “Well, the last time I got drunk in my world, I, er… made a very ‘inspiring’ speech about how ‘a true samurai needs no clothes’ and stripped down to my undergarments in front of my comrades.”

God, that had been incredibly embarrassing.

“Is that so?” Byakuya sounds rather amused. “I suppose even honourable warriors are susceptible to drunken foolishness from time to time.”

“I suppose so,” Renji laughs.

Silence falls between them for a moment, and Renji looks up at the plum blossom tree, admiring their petals.

“My late wife, Hisana… she used to love plum blossoms,” Byakuya says softly, breaking the silence. “Even though they were a sign of winter coming to an end, she always loved to watch them bloom.”

He sounds so wistful, and Renji can’t help but feel a little sad at his tone of voice.

_ I had no idea he was married…  _

“She sounded like a good woman,” he says quietly.

Byakuya nods. “She really was.” He sighs. “All the resistance towards our union was worth it, even if it had been too short of a time together.”

Renji may not be able to see Byakuya’s eyes right now, but he can practically feel the sadness that radiates from him.

And what’s truly surprising is how much this sadness makes Renji’s own heart ache.

Why is it that Byakuya’s sorrow makes him feel this kind of ache in his heart? Why is it that Byakuya looks so painfully  _ lonely _ right now?

And why does he feel such a strong desire to see Byakuya smile for real?

“Abarai…” Byakuya says, turning to look at him. “I want to know… do you really like staying with Rukia and me? I’m not that uptight, am I?”

Renji raises an eyebrow, taking note of how unsure he seems.  _ Now what brought this on? _

Did Ichimaru’s comment upset him that much?

Something about this awakens a strangely protective instinct within Renji, so he responds with a sincere smile.

“I like staying with you and Rukia-sama,” he reassures him. “And I also like your company a lot, Kuchiki-sama. I really do.”

He’s not sure if it’s a trick of the eye, but Renji swears he sees traces of a pinkish tinge from beneath the mask on Byakuya’s face.

“You are too kind,” Byakuya murmurs, looking down. “Thank you, Abarai.”

Renji smiles again. Kuchiki Byakuya is far more adorable than he’d thought.

And perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to try and discover more of this other side to the Tengu Leader in the future. Hopefully, Byakuya is willing to open up to him, trust him, and let him in for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "Hone-onna" means "bone woman", and they are a kind of female youkai in Japanese mythology, and it's what Rangiku is in the Spirit Society world.
> 
> And with that, Chapter 5 is finished! I enjoyed writing out this chapter a lot, honestly, especially our intro to Grimmjow, our intro to Rangiku, and our boys getting closer to one another ;)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	6. Unique Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between training and shrine visits, Renji and Byakuya continue to be fascinated by one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! School has started again, so I've been a bit busy. But at last, this chapter is here, and our boys get even closer than ever! Plus, Renji has a few Disney Princess moments as well ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The silence of the study cannot be more welcome than it is right now.

Hours have passed since he, Rukia, and Renji have returned from the teahouse, well after the sun had set. While both Rukia and Renji have opted to start getting ready for bed now, Byakuya has decided to stay up a little longer to do some writing.

Having finished his bath, he now sits at his tsuke-shoin desk in a black yukata with red dragonfly motifs printed upon the silk. Upon the desk in front of him is his journal, a calligraphy brush, and an inkstone with fresh black ink.

Opening up his folding orihon journal to an empty page, Byakuya dips his brush into the ink and begins to write.

Just like all the records of encounters between youkai and humans in the Realm of Mortals, Byakuya has decided to chronicle his experiences with Abarai Renji, the Warrior of Hachiman. After all, something like this has to be preserved and recorded for future generations to read.

It’s as he writes about their first meeting that Byakuya hears Renji playing his flute outside on the porch, and he can’t help the smile that crosses his face as he listens to the sweet melody.

Byakuya is careful to describe everything he can about Renji, from his unique physical appearance to his passionate, honourable, and caring nature, and it’s as he writes about these parts that he finds his thoughts drifting a little.

Never has Byakuya ever thought that he would become so intrigued by a human, let alone the Warrior of Hachiman.

Then again, he’d never imagined that he would ever meet a human for real until recently. Yes, he has read through stories and records about youkai and humans who had met in the Realm of Mortals, but in the past, Byakuya had never been able to understand why exactly those youkai found humans to be so interesting.

Now, however, he’s beginning to see why.

 _There is so much that I have yet to learn about Abarai Renji,_ He writes. _With each story he shares, I get a glimpse into many parts of him, and it only makes me want to see what else there is to him._

As he wraps up tonight’s entry, his heart flutters against his chest. _The more I learn about him, the more I feel… drawn to him. And I can’t help but like it._

What are these strange emotions he’s feeling right now? And why is it that he likes them so much?

Byakuya sighs softly and puts away his journal before rising to his feet.

He shouldn’t dwell so much on this right now. He’ll just try and go along with it, and see what comes of it.

With that decision made, he heads to his bedchambers, ready to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Byakuya has his breakfast with both Renji and Rukia in the dining room, where the shoji door has been cracked open a little to let in the morning light. A comfortable silence hangs in the air as the three of them eat, perfectly content to just sit in silence for now.

It’s as Byakuya finishes his cup of tea that Renji breaks the silence.

“Kuchiki-sama… I was just thinking,” he begins, somewhat hesitantly, “Before my training with Ichimaru, I want to see the Grand Shrine of Hachiman today. You know, so I can honour him and give my respects.”

Byakuya sets his cup down, letting Renji’s words sink in.

Renji really is devoted to his spiritual beliefs. Then again, he is a warrior with Hachiman’s blessing.

And besides, he did promise to show him the shrine one day.

“Very well,” Byakuya concedes. “I shall take you to the shrine today.”

“Thank you, Kuchiki-sama,” Renji says with a bow.

They finish up with breakfast, and once the servants have removed all the empty dishware and bowls, Byakuya and Renji head outside to the makeshift stable in the courtyard.

Byakuya stands off to the side, watching as Renji soothes his horse, strokes the animal’s mane, then leads him out before mounting the saddle upon his back.

“Let’s go, then,” Byakuya says, moving to walk alongside him while sliding his mask over his eyes.

Renji nods, snapping the reins gently to make the horse walk.

As they head in the direction of the shrine, Byakuya can’t help but wonder just how Renji is able to ride on a horse without any visible discomfort. Besides, sitting on a saddle like that doesn’t seem rather comfortable. Byakuya can’t imagine being able to sit and ride a horse for long periods of time like how Renji is able to.

But then again, he was most likely trained to ride on horseback for extended periods of time, considering that horses seem to be the primary way of transport in the Realm of Mortals.

Humans… they really are intriguing… 

“I was wondering, Kuchiki-sama,” Renji says, getting his attention. “Does this world have shrines for other kami?”

Byakuya glances at him. “Of course,” he says. “We have temples and shrines dedicated to many kami. Inari, Amaterasu, Raijin… many youkai worship different kami, so we have many places of worship for them.”

“I see…”

“In fact, there are even shrines dedicated to the founders of the ruling clans,” Byakuya adds. “The Tengu Clan’s shrine is considered one of the most beautiful shrines to exist in the entire realm.”

Renji nods, looking interested. “I’d like to see it one day,” he says.

Byakuya just nods, trying to suppress his smile. “I’ll show you when I can,” he says.

_He’s interested in visiting my clan’s shrine?_

Somehow, this makes him feel rather… happy.

After a while, they finally arrive at the Grand Shrine of Hachiman, and as Byakuya approaches the steps leading up to it, Renji dismounts, staring up at the red torii gate in awe.

The grand shrine is a beautiful building in the Hachiman-zukuri style of architecture. With shrine buildings consisting of two parallel halls with interconnected gabled roofs giving the illusion of two separate buildings, and a covered corridor surrounding the complex, its vermilion-red woodwork looks even more brilliant beneath the morning sunlight.

Five tall pagodas tower over the complex, and stretching over a large lotus pond is a roofed bridge. And of course, this is only the surface of other unique features of this shrine complex.

Byakuya leads Renji across the bridge, unable to help the way his heart flutters as he notices how he looks around the place in awe.

“It’s beautiful…” Renji whispers, his voice filled with a childlike excitement. “This looks almost exactly like the Usa Hachimangu-ji shrine in Hoshu!”

“Is that so?” Byakuya asks, raising an eyebrow.

He doesn’t know where Hoshu is, but for the Realm of Mortals to have a shrine that looks exactly like this… 

_How interesting._

“I’ve never actually been there, but I’ve seen it in paintings and scrolls,” Renji explains excitedly. “It’s the head shrine of Hachiman, and I’ve always wanted to visit that place!”

Again, Renji’s innocent excitement over seeing this shrine is both a surprise and something rather… sweet. For this fierce, rough warrior to suddenly become so eager and thrilled to visit this shrine is such a sharp contrast to see.

In all honesty, it’s actually rather charming.

Eventually, they reach the main altar, where a bow rests beneath a shimenawa rope festooned with shide streamers behind the doors.

Immediately, Renji steps forth towards the altar before bowing deeply.

He straightens himself once more, then closes his eyes and claps his hands twice before holding them together to silently pray.

Byakuya can’t help but watch him, his lips twitching slightly as he tries to fight back a smile.

How is it that this human is able to charm him so easily?

It doesn’t take too long before Renji finishes praying, and he bows to the altar one last time before turning to Byakuya with a tranquil smile.

“Thank you, Kuchiki-sama,” he says, stepping out into the courtyard. “I truly appreciated this.”

“You’re… You’re welcome,” Byakuya responds hesitantly, still unused to accepting sincere gratitude.

It’s as they’re heading to the exit of the shrine that a fairly large flock of doves fly down into the courtyard, all of them flying towards Renji.

Byakuya raises an eyebrow at this, watching as Renji holds a hand out to allow two of the doves to perch upon his palm. Another one perches on his shoulder, while the rest of them gather at his feet.

“It seems like the messengers of Hachiman are excited to see you,” Byakuya observes mirthfully.

Renji chuckles. “Seems like it.” 

He gently strokes the doves’ plumage, and again, it really is quite the sight to see: this fierce warrior treating Hachiman’s sacred messengers with so much reverence and tenderness.

“Well, isn’t that adorable?”

Byakuya and Renji turn to the source of the voice at the torii gate, only to see Matsumoto Rangiku standing in the entrance, a teasing smile playing at her lips.

“Matsumoto,” Byakuya greets coolly. “I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you worshipped Inari?”

Matsumoto just shrugs. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with worshipping multiple kami, right?” she asks. “Anyways, I’m not here to pray. Gin sent me to get Abarai Renji so he can begin his training with him.”

Byakuya nods slowly, and he can’t help but feel a little bit wary.

Yes, Ichimaru might be one of the fellow ruling clan leaders, but Byakuya has never really been able to trust him. Hopefully he doesn’t try anything strange with Renji during training.

As if reading his mind, Matsumoto just gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Tengu-san,” she says. “Nothing bad will happen to him at all. Besides, Gin wouldn’t dare try anything strange when I’m around.”

Reluctantly, Byakuya nods.

“Very well then.” He turns to Renji. “I hope your training with Ichimaru goes well.”

Renji smiles, letting the doves fly away before bowing in gratitude. “Thank you, Kuchiki-sama,” he says. “I’ll see you soon.”

With that, he goes to join Matsumoto, and they both leave the shrine together.

But as he watches them depart, Byakuya frowns slightly.

Why is it that he feels so protective of Renji right now?

* * *

Rangiku stands and leans back against the torii gate, watching as Abarai mounts his horse and slides his feet into the stirrups. Now that he’s ready, they begin their trip to the duelling ring in the Merchants’ Cove, where Gin is waiting.

As she walks alongside Abarai’s horse, Rangiku recalls how Kuchiki had seemed rather _reluctant_ to let Abarai leave with her.

It’s rather strange to see such behaviour from the Tengu Leader. And yet, it’s absolutely adorable, in all honesty.

“Matsumoto-san,” Abarai says, getting her attention. “Did you notice that Kuchiki-sama seemed like he didn’t want me to leave so soon?”

 _Oh? So he’s also noticed?_ Rangiku wonders, raising an eyebrow.

Unable to help herself, a playful smile crosses her face.

“Well, you see, Abarai-kun,” she teases, “I think Kuchiki Byakuya is a little afraid that Gin will find you irresistible!”

As expected, Abarai flusters almost immediately, his cheeks becoming as red as his hair as his eyes widen a little.

“Wh-What is that supposed to mean?!” he demands.

Rangiku laughs. _Well, isn’t he rather cute!_

Really though, ever since she’d scared him for fun at the teahouse, she’s found Abarai to be quite charming. Even though he’s a strong and gorgeous warrior --or ‘samurai’, as he calls himself-- he still gets all shy and flustered around pretty women.

It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at the Merchants’ Cove, and sure enough, Gin is already waiting in the duelling ring.

Abarai dismounts from his horse and approaches Gin.

“Ichimaru,” he greets with a bow. “I’m ready to start my training.”

Gin smiles, his fox ears twitching slightly. “Excellent, Abarai-kun,” he says. “I hope you’re prepared to face me, though.”

Rangiku stands off to the side, keeping her eyes on the ring as she watches Gin explain how to cast magic spells through reiatsu manipulation. Abarai is listening closely, following Gin’s instructions, and mimicking his movements when prompted.

However, it seems like he has trouble with casting magic spells. While Abarai is doing well in manipulating his reiatsu, he can’t really grasp onto magic techniques.

If anything, he appears to be more skilled in infusing his reiatsu into his combat skills and techniques. Nevertheless, there’s a sincere effort that Renji puts into learning that is quite impressive to see.

Is it really any wonder that Hachiman had blessed him?

It doesn’t take too long before the training attracts attention from various youkai merchants and craftsmen, and all of them quickly gather around the ring to watch.

By now, Abarai is wielding his katana with two hands, holding the blade upwards as he infuses it with his reiatsu.

Surrounding himself with more of his reiatsu, he swiftly moves to the various targets set up, cutting them down one by one. Even though these are merely targets for practice, Abarai cuts them down as though they’re his enemies, his reiatsu completely obliterating most of the targets.

“Wow… So this is what he’s like in a fight.”

Hisagi comes up to stand beside Rangiku, watching the ring in awe.

Rangiku nods slowly, folding her arms across her chest. “I’ve never seen anything like it,” she observes.

Unlike the youkai, who mostly rely on their magic powers in combat, Abarai relies on his katana for the most part. And yet, this somehow makes him fierce, like a beast.

Even then, his movements and techniques are coordinated, well-timed, and absolutely deadly. There’s no doubt that he is a true warrior.

“He’s a good fighter and all,” Hisagi says. “But why exactly was he blessed by Hachiman? What exactly does the kami look for in his warrior?”

Rangiku frowns thoughtfully. “According to Urahara, Hachiman isn’t just looking for a strong fighter,” she recalls. “He seeks for warriors who have a good and noble heart. And that’s what Abarai has.”

“I see…”

Eventually, the training comes to an end, earning a round of applause from the onlookers. Much to Rangiku’s amusement, Abarai flusters again before bowing in gratitude.

After he thanks Gin, Abarai sheathes his blade and approaches Rangiku before smiling in greeting at Hisagi.

“Hisagi!” he greets. “I didn’t think I’d see you here!”

Hisagi smiles back. “I actually just wanted to tell you that I’m working on your armour right now,” he says. “Would you like to see how it is?”

“I’d love to!” Abarai agrees.

“Mind if I tag along?” Rangiku asks.

“Oh, of course, Rangiku-san!” Hisagi says, blushing slightly.

Rangiku is content to follow Hisagi and Abarai towards the forge, listening to them speak until they arrive at the forge itself.

Again, Rangiku stands off to the side as Hisagi shows the armour to Abarai, explaining the work he has done on it, how far along he is, and how much more he has to do before it’s ready.

Eventually, silence falls over the forge as Hisagi continues working on a different tool, and Rangiku finds herself wondering something.

“Tell me, Abarai,” she says, getting his and Hisagi’s attention. “I was just wondering something. How exactly are we youkai portrayed in the Realm of Mortals?”

Abarai looks at her, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you want to know?” he asks.

“It’s something we’ve both been curious about,” Hisagi explains.

Nodding slowly, Abarai frowns in thought for a moment before speaking.

“In my world, we learn about youkai and spirits in legends and tales shared by our families, or by musicians, monks, and even among our comrades,” Abarai explains. “But it all depends on the youkai and the region of the story.”

He looks down. “Some youkai are believed to be good and noble, who will assist humans in trouble. Some are believed to be mischievous troublemakers,” he continues. “But others are seen as evil and malicious towards humans.”

Now, Abarai looks up curiously. “Now I’m a little curious,” he says. “How are humans portrayed in your stories?”

Rangiku answers this time.

“In our tales, humans are generally intriguing creatures,” she tells him. “After all, each encounter is different for the youkai who venture into the Realm of Mortals. But in general, humans are rather fascinating because none of them are the same.”

Abarai nods thoughtfully. “I see…” he muses. “In my world, youkai are generally seen as creatures to be either respected or feared.”

He stands up again and gives them both a smile. “Thank you for the talk,” he says. “It was nice to speak with you.”

“Oh, you’re welcome!” Rangiku says, smiling. “I suppose you’re returning to Kuchiki now, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am,” Abarai says, bowing to them. “I hope to see you both around again.”

* * *

It’s late afternoon by the time he arrives back at the Kuchiki Estate.

As Renji rides his horse through the gates into the complex, that’s when a servant approaches him.

“Abarai-san,” he greets with a bow.

“Yes?” Renji says, dismounting from his horse.

“Kuchiki-sama has invited you to have tea with him,” the servant informs him.

Well, that’s quite a surprise, but it’s definitely not unwelcome.

“I’d be honoured to join him,” Renji says with a smile.

After leading his horse to the stable and giving him some food and water, Renji washes his hands off before following the servant into the estate.

He is led to a tea room with a lovely view of the garden, and Byakuya is already seated at the table, still in his usual elaborate kimono ensemble. The only thing missing is his mask, but Renji doesn’t even care about that.

Not when he can look at his eyes for as long as he wants now.

As Renji approaches the table, Byakuya glances at him and nods in greeting. 

“Good evening, Abarai,” he greets.

“Evening, Kuchiki-sama,” Renji responds, kneeling at the table.

And that’s when he’s momentarily struck by the sight of Byakuya in the evening light that filters in through the half-open shoji door.

Byakuya’s red-lined eyes look much gentler in the golden light of the sunset, and his feathers shimmer so prettily, appearing almost purple and green.

Never before has Renji thought that a tengu could be so… stunning.

“How was your training with Ichimaru?” Byakuya asks, his voice softer than usual.

Renji tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear with a smile. “It went well,” he says. “Ichimaru might have been a bit shady, but I think Matsumoto being there helped me a little.”

As if on cue, a servant enters the tea room, carrying a tray with some cups of green tea and a small plate of karakudamono.

“Green tea and sweets, milord,” the servant intones softly, setting them down on the table before leaving.

Renji waits for Byakuya to have the first sip of tea before he also takes a sip.

The tea is quite refined; definitely something worthy of a noble. In fact, Renji can’t help but feel a little surprised to see the sweets, since he’s never had anything like it before.

He might be a samurai, but he’s still of low rank. Only the nobility has ever been able to have such refined sweet foods like karakudamono.

Trying not to let his awkwardness show, Renji decides to continue the conversation.

“What have you been doing today, Kuchiki-sama?” he asks.

“I have been doing my own training, tending to my duties as a leader, and studying various records about youkai encounters with humans,” Byakuya tells him.

_Huh. So he’s also curious about humans, too._

Somehow, Renji had imagined Byakuya to consider himself above ‘lowly humans’ and all that. But to hear that this high-ranking, noble tengu is curious to know more about humans is rather flattering, really.

Byakuya looks at the plate of sweets, then back up at Renji, raising an eyebrow.

“You do not like sweets?” he asks.

Renji blinks, then hastily shakes his head.

“O-Oh, it’s not like that!” he reassures with a nervous laugh. “It’s just, well… I’ve never had this before.”

“Why not?”

“Peasants don’t really get sweet foods as easily as nobility,” Renji says softly. “Sugar is something only the high-ranking nobles and samurai can have. So I’ve never really had much of a chance to experience the finer things in life.”

Byakuya seems to look at him much more softly now.

“Try some, Abarai,” he encourages. “You should experience some nice things once in a while.”

Somehow, Renji’s ears burn at how gentle his eyes are, and he hesitantly takes one of the sweets, biting into it.

The flavour is subtle, but it’s refined and exquisite; unlike anything he’s had before.

“This… This is quite good,” he says sincerely. “Thank you, Kuchiki-sama.”

Strangely, Byakuya averts his eyes, and his cheeks seem to flush slightly. “You are most welcome,” he murmurs.

Silence hangs in the air for a moment before Renji decides to break it again, recalling what Byakuya had said about records detailing youkai encounters with humans.

“What kinds of records have you read? About youkai and humans meeting?” he asks.

Byakuya takes a sip of his tea before answering.

“Travel journals, short stories, poems, and even long tales,” he says. “The narratives are vast, and the encounters are all unique in their own ways. From aristocrats to warriors to monks and shrine maidens, and even to ordinary peasants… it’s truly interesting to read about.”

“I see…” Renji murmurs.

“It’s made me wonder what exactly humans have written about the youkai,” Byakuya adds. “Especially what they’ve written about the tengu.”

The question is unspoken, but it’s very much implied in what Byakuya has just said.

Renji hesitates, not sure how he can explain all the legends of tengu he has heard in his childhood. After all, the last thing he wants to do is potentially offend the Tengu Leader himself.

However, he can’t just evade the question either, so he might as well just be honest.

“In my world, the tengu are portrayed differently in many tales and legends,” Renji explains, getting Byakuya’s interest. “In some legends, tengu are prideful but protective spirits who will guard temples and teach their wisdom to those who seek them out.”

“Like Minamoto no Yoshitsune,” Byakuya muses.

Renji looks at him in surprise. “You know that name?” he asks.

“Of course. He had encountered Sojobo, the King of the Tengu himself, who taught him the arts of swordsmanship and magic. He’d written many records about it before his death.”

 _Wow… I never even knew that…_ Renji thinks, amazed.

“But what about the other legends?” Byakuya asks.

Looking down at the table, Renji is more hesitant when he answers. “In other stories, especially older legends, tengu are evil spirits and harbingers of war,” he says. “In those older tales, they terrorize monks, possess women and girls, desecrate holy places, and can even try to torment the Imperial Court.”

When he looks back up, however, Byakuya doesn’t look angry or offended.

Instead, he looks rather… intrigued.

“So… we’re either good or evil,” he murmurs. He looks back up at Renji. “What do you think of Rukia and I as tengu? Do we fit with the image of tengu that you have grown up with?”

Renji frowns thoughtfully.

One thing for sure, the Kuchiki siblings are _very_ different from what he has heard about tengu from musicians and storytellers. They aren’t evil spirits that torment and terrorize humans, but neither are they prideful but protective spirits.

Gods, this is much more difficult than he’d thought.

But at last, after parsing over his words and choosing them very carefully, he’s able to answer Byakuya’s question.

“Both you and Rukia are noble spirits, without a doubt,” Renji begins, observing Byakuya to gauge his response. “You’re neither evil nor fully benevolent.”

With a smile, Renji continues. “But you know, you are your own unique self, Kuchiki-sama,” he tells him. “And honestly… it’s much more real than the stories I have heard. So the legends don’t matter at all.”

Byakuya’s eyes shine warmly, and the corners of his lips twitch slightly.

“That is a very unique way of thinking,” he says softly. “And you are much too kind…”

And then, the tiniest of smiles tugs at Byakuya’s lips for a brief moment. “Thank you for joining me for tea, Abarai.”

Renji’s heart flutters, and he smiles back at Byakuya.

And in this moment, something has changed between them. What exactly it is, Renji doesn’t know.

All he knows, however, is that he can’t wait to explore this change even more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Orihon is a style of book that originated in the Tang dynasty in China before being developed in the Heian period in Japan.
> 
> \- Usa Hachimangu is a Shinto shrine, and the chief shrine of Hachiman, located in the city of Usa in Oita Prefecture. Ancient records date the foundation of the shrine in the Wado era (708-714 A.D.). It's also a very beautiful shrine, and I definitely recommend looking up pictures of it.
> 
> \- Hoshu is another name for the historical Buzen province, located in northern Kyushu in the area of Fukuoka and Oita Prefectures.
> 
> \- Karakudamono are assorted pastry confections of Chinese origin that were introduced to Japan through an envoy to Tang China. While they were originally used as offerings in shrines and temples, they soon became desserts at the banquets of Japanese nobility and aristocracy in the Heian period. Of course, commoners and peasants would never have had them, since sugar was something only aristocracy could afford at the time.
> 
> \- Minamoto no Yoshitsune (c. 1159-1189) was a military commander of the Minamoto Clan in the late Heian and early Kamakura periods. He was considered one of the greatest warriors of his era, and one of the most famous samurai in Japanese history. 
> 
> \- Sojobo is the mythical king and god of the tengu. According to legend, he taught Minamoto no Yoshitsune the art of magic, swordsmanship, martial arts, and tactics, resulting in him becoming a highly-skilled warrior.
> 
> And with that, our boys are officially getting even closer than ever~! I loved writing up their interactions here, and I hope you enjoyed reading them too!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	7. The Onibaba's Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Renji continues to bond with Byakuya, Grimmjow reflects on the invasion of the Realm of Mortals on Hyakki Yagyo; namely, the one who is forcing him to carry out the invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 7, everyone! It's got cuteness between our boys, some fanservice, and some insight into Grimmjow's life ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The late-afternoon sun shines brightly from the sky, though it is no match for the autumn chill that lingers in the air. Even so, the chill is very pleasant against the bit of chest that is exposed by the plunging neckline of Renji’s kosode.

Today’s training has been quite vigorous with Shiba Kaien, who had taught him how to wield his reiatsu as an extension of his own weapon, and how to incorporate it into his samurai fighting techniques. And Shiba had proven himself to be quite a strict teacher today, especially in making Renji push himself to his limits at times.

He’d worked up quite the sweat, and even though the weather is chilly, the cool breeze actually feels rather relieving right now.

Renji sighs as he enters the courtyard of the Kuchiki Estate, and he makes his way towards the makeshift stable, greeting his horse with a smile.

“Did you miss me?” he asks soothingly, stroking his horse’s muzzle. “Don’t worry, boy. We’ll go for a peaceful ride together now.”

His horse seems to perk up at that promise, and as Renji leads him out of the stall by the reins, the steed eagerly clops his front hooves on the ground while nudging him impatiently.

“Okay, okay!” Renji laughs. “We’ll go soon, we’ll go!”

 _You must’ve been so bored this past while… poor thing._ He thinks, lifting up a bucket of fresh water for his horse to drink from.

It’s been a while since they’ve last gone on a ride that hadn’t been into battle. Something like that is absolutely necessary for his horse as a break from riding into battle, and from being cooped up in the stables for too long.

Besides, Renji himself could use a peaceful ride with his steed. It makes for good bonding with his companion, after all.

As soon as his horse finishes drinking water, he sets the bucket down before undoing his hair from its ponytail, removing his burgundy hachimaki before putting it away.

“Alright,” he says, climbing onto the saddle and slipping his feet into the stirrups. “We’ll get going now.”

Before he can snap the reins, one of the shoji doors slides open as Byakuya emerges from the manor, mask over his eyes, and approaches him.

“Where are you going, Abarai?” Byakuya asks.

“I’m taking my horse for a peaceful ride,” Renji explains. “He really needs one.”

Strangely, Byakuya seems to hesitate and look down as though considering something, before he looks back up at Renji.

“May I join you?” he asks. “I’d like to stretch my wings out as well.”

Byakuya… joining him for a ride?

Well, Renji definitely knows better than to turn that kind of offer down. Besides, the thought of seeing him actually use his wings sounds rather exciting.

“Sure thing,” Renji says with a smile. “I’d like to see your wings in use.”

Byakuya seems to soften a tad. “Thank you, Abarai,” he says. “We’ll walk first, and once we reach the field, we’ll go faster. Allow me to lead the way.”

“As you wish, Kuchiki-sama.”

Sure enough, Byakuya takes the lead on foot, and Renji follows him on horseback through the servant’s gate onto a private path that leads into the forest.

The trek through the forest is silent for the most part, except for the sounds of nature all around them. Renji finds himself staring at Byakuya’s iridescent wings that shimmer in the sunlight that filters through the trees; a sight that has come to fascinate him quite a lot these days.

At last, after some time, they emerge from the forest into a vast field of Amur silvergrass that rustles in the gentle breeze, creating waves that go on for what looks like miles. On the other side of the field is a forest of golden gingko trees that adorn the base of a vast mountain range. And with the late-afternoon sky framing this beautiful scene, the whole place is incredibly peaceful.

Renji looks around in awe, enjoying the breeze blowing through his free-flowing hair.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmurs.

Byakuya glances at him. “I know an even more beautiful place you might like,” he tells him. “Follow me.”

With those words, Byakuya flaps his wings before lifting up from the ground into the air, prompting Renji to snap his horse’s reins.

His horse whinnies eagerly before breaking into a gallop, following Byakuya through the field.

The kiss of the late-afternoon breeze is so wonderful, especially the feeling of its tendrils through his free-flowing hair. Renji’s heart pounds against his chest, almost as loud as his steed’s hooves against the ground.

Every now and then, he looks up at Byakuya as he flies above, and it only takes his breath away even more.

Byakuya’s wings shimmer so prettily in the sunlight, and he practically glides through the air, flying with a grace befitting of a clan leader.

Is there anything about Kuchiki Byakuya that _isn’t_ so inhumanly beautiful?

Probably not, Renji supposes.

After crossing the field, they ride through the gingko tree forest for some time until at last, they emerge into another open field, where Byakuya ends his flight and comes down to stand beside Renji as he stares in awe at the sight before him.

This time, the field is actually a vast meadow of vibrant-blue forget-me-not flowers that shine brightly in the early evening sky.

Renji climbs down from the saddle and slowly approaches the field, the wind gently blowing through his hair as he closes his eyes to enjoy the fading sunlight against his skin.

He opens his eyes once more and turns to see Byakuya admiring the flowers and sliding the mask off his face.

“You’re right, Kuchiki-sama,” Renji says gently. “This place is even more beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this in my life.”

A smile faintly tugs at the corners of Byakuya’s lips for the briefest of moments. “I used to bring Hisana here when she was alive,” he admits. “She always liked to admire the forget-me-nots.”

Somehow, Renji feels rather honoured that Byakuya would show him such a beautiful place.

“I appreciate you bringing me here, Kuchiki-sama,” he says sincerely.

He can’t help but let his eyes linger on Byakuya, especially the way his lovely eyes regard the flowers so wistfully.

 _He’s so beautiful without the mask…_ Renji thinks to himself.

Really, why is the mask necessary for him? It’s not fair that he must cover up such beautiful eyes from the world.

“Kuchiki-sama, why must you wear that mask over your eyes?” Renji asks, getting his attention.

Byakuya looks up at him in mild surprise, before he sighs quietly.

“It is customary among the Tengu Clan to wear a mask in public, particularly among high-ranking tengu,” he explains, looking at his mask. “It is also a symbol of my authority as the Tengu Leader. Likewise, all members of the clan leader’s family must follow the same custom and conceal their eyes with a mask in public.”

Renji nods slowly.

Sounds like even the nobility of this realm have their own customs that he’ll never be able to understand. And really, wearing a mask like that all the time sounds so restricting.

“Do you ever tire of wearing the mask in public?” Renji wonders aloud.

Byakuya pauses before answering.

“My personal feelings do not matter,” he intones. “It is my duty to uphold the honour of both the Kuchiki Clan and the Tengu Clan as a whole, so that other youkai can follow my example. If I do not do that, then who else will?”

Hearing him say that, Renji is reminded of Mori-dono and other high-ranking daimyo who have said similar things about doing one’s duty and upholding honour. He had no idea that even youkai follow a similar code.

But truthfully, it sounds like a difficult way to live. Perhaps Renji doesn’t fully understand such values and ideals because of his peasant background, but he can’t imagine himself living such a constricting life.

Then again, like Mori-dono once said, it’s not supposed to be an easy life.

It seems like there are some things that aren’t so different from the Realm of Mortals.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it is like to be a high-ranking daimyo in my world,” Renji muses. “Mori-dono used to say similar things about upholding honour and all that. But I guess I have a better idea now, since your way of living isn’t all that different from a daimyo’s.”

Byakuya nods, intrigued. “Sounds as though our customs aren’t too different from those of humans,” he agrees.

A comfortable silence passes for a moment before Byakuya turns to him, his eyes cast down as he clasps his fingers together.

“I have another place I’d like to show you, Abarai,” he says softly. “Would you let me?”

“Of course,” Renji says, his cheeks heating up.

Why is it that Byakuya looks so adorable when he’s shy?

Trying to ignore this strange feeling, he climbs back upon the saddle and lets Byakuya lead the way again.

They turn around and go back the way they came, with Byakuya flying as he leads the way while Renji follows on horseback.

At last, they arrive at the pine tree forest, but instead of returning to the manor, they ride further into the forest until they arrive at a secluded clearing where a pleasant surprise waits for them.

In the middle of the clearing is a lovely natural onsen. The pool looks big enough to fit two people, and steam drifts from the pristine waters. A maple tree towers over the water to give shade, and the ledge itself is made of stones.

Oh, it’s been a while since he’s last soaked in an onsen. 

However, neither of them are really prepared to bathe in an onsen, so instead, they approach the edge and kneel down in seiza.

“I used to come to this onsen when I was a child,” Byakuya recalls wistfully. “My grandfather would bring me out to the woods to train, and if I did well enough, he would reward me by letting me bathe here. I enjoyed this onsen so much, my father ended up designing the private bath at the manor to look exactly like it.”

He sighs. “I wish I were better prepared,” he murmurs. “It would’ve been nice to soak in here for a moment.”

Renji bites his lower lip to hide his smile.

To hear this beautiful and stoic tengu wishing to bathe in an onsen he’d liked as a boy… it’s cute.

It seems that Kuchiki Byakuya is quite spirited deep down.

“Can you play your flute for me, Abarai?” Byakuya asks.

Renji smiles fondly. “Of course,” he says, pulling it out from his kosode.

He plays a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him in his childhood, and enjoys the way Byakuya closes his eyes to listen to the song.

When the melody comes to an end, Renji puts his flute away as Byakuya speaks again.

“You play very well,” Byakuya praises. “Who taught you?”

Renji blushes as he stares at the steam drifting from the onsen.

“My father taught me when I was a boy,” he recalls fondly. “Every evening, after my parents returned home, they would take me to the coastline. And while my mother would wander on the beach, my father would take me to a fishing lookout and teach me to play the flute.” He smiles. “Those are some of my favourite memories.”

“Your childhood sounds rather happy,” Byakuya observes.

A sigh spills from his lips. “Not really,” he admits. “We were poor, I was bullied by the other children, and our village was terrorized by storms and bandits. It wasn’t exactly ideal. But I guess I’m lucky to have known both my parents, and I’m grateful for how they helped me survive.” He stares down at the flute. “Sometimes, I really wish they were still alive.”

“I think your parents would be proud of you, Abarai,” Byakuya tells him sincerely. “After all, you have come a long way, have you not?”

Again, Renji’s heart flutters against his chest, and he smiles softly at Byakuya.

“Thank you, Kuchiki-sama,” he says.

He’d never thought that Byakuya could be so gentle and soft towards him. And he’d never imagined that such tenderness could make his heart beat faster.

But Renji won’t lie… he actually kind of likes it.

* * *

Grimmjow breathes heavily, running his hand through his hair as he straightens up again. Rivulets of sweat slide down his body, and he wipes off his forehead before closing his eyes, letting the mist from the nearby waterfall soak into his skin and hair.

The mist is nice and cool, and Grimmjow can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes his lips.

After such vigorous training, nothing feels better than the spray of the waterfall against his heated skin.

Once he soaks himself beneath the waterfall itself to cool off, Grimmjow returns to his chambers to calm his heart and unwind from his intense training.

The pair of large hands hover in place as Grimmjow sits down on the animal hides that make up his bed. His head feels rather heavy, and there’s no doubting the reason behind it.

Idly, Grimmjow picks up a small wooden charm he’d found on the mountain pathway not too long ago. It’s the charm of a kami, though he’s not sure which one it is, but something about it is rather fascinating for him.

Most demons don’t dare possess anything that comes from a shrine. In fact, most of them tend to scorn the kami. However, Grimmjow is different from that; rather, the kami are rather intriguing to him, and he can never understand why the rest of the oni despise them.

However, he should have known better than to possess something like this. 

A sharp pain suddenly strikes his temples, and Grimmjow hisses in pain as he drops the charm, bringing his hands to his head.

“Damn it all…” he curses. “Not again…!”

_“Possessing the charm of a kami… how unlike you, Grimmjow.”_

A woman’s voice, disembodied, rings through his mind, and Grimmjow scowls darkly.

“Iyo-sama…” he snarls.

He can almost feel her very presence in this cavern, can almost feel her dark eyes glaring into him. She may not have a physical form, but her presence lives on through her ancient reiatsu; one that hangs thick in the air.

 _“How dare you possess a kami’s ornament?”_ she demands coldly. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being curious about the kami,” Grimmjow dares to argue.

Yes, it is absolutely foolhardy to try and argue against the kijo. But he’s never been one to mindlessly obey anyone.

Again, a sharp pain strikes Grimmjow’s temples as Iyo flares her reiatsu.

 _“You forget your place, boy.”_ Iyo’s voice is sharp. _“You are supposed to carry out my vengeance and invade the Realm of Mortals on Hyakki Yagyo. Do you not remember?”_

Grimmjow trembles beneath her crushing reiatsu. “I… I remember…” he gasps out, rivulets of sweat sliding down his body.

 _“Then forget about honour,”_ Iyo commands. _“Forget about trying to be as virtuous as the other youkai. You should not have gotten mad at the amanojaku for trying to send a message on your behalf. After all, the oni are above such petty concepts like honour and virtue.”_

“Yes… Iyo-sama…” Grimmjow snarls through gritted teeth.

 _“And remember that you bear my mark,”_ Iyo continues. _“You are nothing more than a vessel, and you should be honoured to harness my powers. Do not defy me ever again.”_

At last, her voice fades out from his mind, her reiatsu disappearing from the cavern.

Grimmjow sighs in relief, relaxing his shoulders as he sits up. But then, his mood sours as he slips off his pelt to stare at the glowing blue lines running down his left arm to his wrist.

 _The Mark of Iyo._ He thinks bitterly.

He’s had those glowing lines on his arm since childhood, when he was chosen by the progenitor of the Oni Tribe to carry out her wrath. It’s through this mark that Iyo was able to merge her reiatsu and conscience along with Grimmjow’s own; a process that had been agonizing to endure.

Iyo’s physical form had been destroyed by the Onmyoji and the ruling clan leaders in the ancient period, but not before she’d given birth to an entire army of oni that had been sealed away after her destruction. Now, she lives on through her reiatsu, infusing herself into a chosen oni who will not only become the leader of the Oni Tribe, but also attempt to carry out her task of invading the Realm of Mortals every five hundred years.

Grimmjow has shared Iyo’s reiatsu for so long, he’s gotten used to hearing her voice in his mind. However, he can’t help but find it rather draining to share the conscience and reiatsu of an angry, vengeful kijo.

Yes, she might be the progenitor, but how the hell were the previous leaders like Shuten Douji and Ibaraki Douji able to bear this kind of burden?

As if on cue, Iyo’s voice echoes in his mind again.

 _“Go, Grimmjow,”_ she orders. _“Go outside the cavern.”_

Scowling darkly, Grimmjow puts his pelt back in place before getting up and leaving the cave to a lookout point.

Evening has come, the sky a brilliant, fiery orange as a gentle breeze passes through the mountains. The city of Horai looks quite large from here, and Grimmjow already notices a few lanterns being lit up.

 _“It is a peaceful evening,”_ Iyo muses. _“Do you not agree, Grimmjow?”_

“Yes, Iyo-sama,” Grimmjow says impassively.

 _“Perhaps now would be the right time to send a message to the Onmyoji and the Warrior of Hachiman,”_ Iyo continues. _“And let them know of what is to come.”_

Reluctantly, Grimmjow nods. “As you wish, Iyo-sama,” he says, wincing at how formal he sounds.

He heads back inside the cave, heading towards the main cavern itself.

In the corner, Zaraki sits with a group of oni, sharpening the spikes on their kanabo clubs.

“Zaraki!” Grimmjow shouts.

Zaraki sets down his whetstone and looks up at Grimmjow, along with the other oni.

Grimmjow folds his hands across his chest.

“Iyo-sama has given orders,” he tells them, observing how they immediately straighten up. “It’s time to send a message to the Onmyoji and the Warrior of Hachiman. Find them, and tell them that Iyo-sama and I will be waiting for them on Hyakki Yagyo.”

A wild grin crosses Zaraki’s face. “As you wish, Grimmjow-sama,” he says, slinging his kanabo club over his bare shoulders. “Let’s go!”

With that, Zaraki leads the oni out from the cave, and Grimmjow watches them go.

As soon as their reiatsu fades in the distance, he lets out a sigh of relief, particularly when Iyo conveys her satisfaction with a pleased thrum in her reiatsu.

Good. Now that she’s appeased, she’ll leave him alone… at least until she decides to get upset over something else.

But for now, Grimmjow is going to train in peace, and hope that Iyo won’t bother him for some time.

* * *

There is no better time to be at Horai Lake than at sunset.

The light of the evening sun makes the water sparkle so beautifully, and with the red maple leaves scattering around them, it truly is a peaceful place; perfect for composing poems or meditating.

Byakuya stands beneath the shade of the large maple tree that shadows the duelling ground near the lake, its leaves blowing all around them as Renji shows off the new techniques he has learned this past while.

Also standing with him are Urahara and Rukia, but Byakuya’s attention isn’t on them. Rather, his eyes are fixed upon the handsome samurai as he wields his blade, swiftly moving to each target placed around the ring.

Renji’s kosode hangs at his waist, his tattooed upper torso glistening with a sheen of sweat in the evening light. His movements are fierce, and performed with a rough kind of grace that is quite unique to him, but Byakuya isn't even focused on that either.

More than anything, Byakuya can’t take his eyes off Renji’s unique tattoos, and never has he felt more grateful for his mask than right now.

Everything about Renji’s tattoos is mesmerizing. The way the tattoos on his back and upper arms seem to ripple with his movements, the way the interlocking patterns mark his well-defined pecs, the way those jagged marks show off his abs… truly, Byakuya has never seen anything like it.

And the way Renji stands amidst the scattering maple leaves, the way his tanned skin gleams almost bronze in the evening light, the way his vermilion hair flows freely around him… and that’s not even getting into how poised and in control of himself he is with his blade.

Somehow, it feels a lot warmer right now.

 _How is it that a human can be so majestic?_ He can’t help but wonder. Hell, he can’t really believe that he’s staring so shamelessly at a human like this.

And yet, Byakuya can’t even bring himself to feel even a modicum of shame. Instead, he’s happy that none of the youkai ladies are here to watch this stunning scene.

“I’m finished!” Renji announces, interrupting Byakuya’s thoughts.

Right. How could he have forgotten? Renji is demonstrating his improved skills to see if he is ready to fight the Oni Tribe on Hyakki Yagyo, not showing off his tattoos.

“How did I do?” Renji asks, approaching them as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

Urahara nods. “You have improved, Abarai-kun,” he praises. “I commend you for learning so quickly how to combine reiatsu manipulation with your fighting skills.”

Renji bows with a smile. “Thank you, Urahara-san!”

“That was quite impressive, Abarai-kun,” Rukia adds, a teasing smile upon her face. “And I have to say, you were quite the picture beneath the maple tree.”

“O-Oh, um…” Renji flusters, his cheeks flushing red. “Th-Thank you…”

As Urahara and Rukia start discussing something else, that’s when Renji approaches Byakuya, a wolfish smile upon his face.

“Did you like what you see, Kuchiki-sama?” Renji teases, leaning against the maple tree with one arm.

All Byakuya can do is nod, too transfixed to even speak. How is it that this man is unaware of how seductive he is? And why isn’t he even putting his kosode back into place?

Or could it be that he _knows,_ but somehow enjoys teasing him like this?

Then again, Byakuya cannot really complain.

Clearing his throat, he manages to respond. “Yes… you have improved a lot, Abarai,” he tells him.

“Oh?” Renji raises an eyebrow, still smiling coyly. “Are you sure that’s all you were looking at?”

Damn it all, Renji has found out. But how?

“I wouldn’t be a true samurai if I didn’t rely on my peripheral vision,” Renji laughs, as though reading his mind. “And besides, I could practically feel your eyes on me. You’re not as subtle as you think, Kuchiki-sama.”

Much to Byakuya’s dismay, his cheeks heat up, and he hastily looks away, his heart pounding against his chest.

How bold is this human to _tease_ him, the Tengu Leader? No one else is brave enough to tease Byakuya, let alone a human, and yet Renji isn’t even afraid to be so playful and coy towards him.

How is it that a human can hold so much power over him? And why is it that Byakuya _likes_ it?

“Do not assume such things, Abarai,” Byakuya says, trying to sound unaffected. “I was simply-”

A spike in pressure interrupts his thoughts, and Byakuya quickly turns to the surrounding trees. Likewise, Rukia and Urahara also turn in that direction, and Renji straightens himself, his smile fading as he unsheathes his blade.

“This is…” Renji trails off.

Byakuya nods, brandishing his staff. “Oni,” he confirms.

As if on cue, a group of oni emerge from the woods, led by a tall oni with red horns, a wild smile, and long, wild black hair, holding a kanabo club in his hand.

The leader gives them a grin, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Yo,” he greets. “I didn’t think a clan leader would be here as well. Not that it matters, though.” He laughs. “Today is a lucky day, after all!”

“What do you want?” Byakuya asks coldly.

“Oh, nothing.” The oni’s smile widens. “I’m just carrying out a message to you people.”

“From who?” Rukia asks warily.

The oni brandishes his club with a grin. “From Grimmjow-sama… and Iyo-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- There are female oni in Japanese mythology, and are normally considered to be women who have turned into oni as a result of karma and resentment. The ones who resemble younger women are called "kijo", while the ones who look like old women are called "onibaba".
> 
> Honestly, I loved writing out the bonding and fanservice moments, and I also liked adding this new element to Grimmjow's story. I definitely can't wait to explore these some more!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	8. The Tale of Iyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight against the oni led by Zaraki Kenpachi, Renji is educated on the origins of the Oni Tribe, all while his feelings for Byakuya continue to deepen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 8 at last! There's some action, a bit of lore and legend, and of course, some softness between our boys~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Grimmjow… Iyo… It can’t be…  _

Both names ring through Byakuya’s mind as he stares at the rough-looking oni that practically towers over him, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

He’s not familiar with the first name, but the second one… that name hasn’t been spoken in Horai for centuries now. Everyone knows the story of the progenitor of the Oni Tribe, but she had been destroyed in the ancient period, had she not?

How can she still be alive?

“Did… Did you just say ‘Iyo’?” Rukia asks, equally stunned.

“I haven’t heard that name in quite some time now,” Urahara adds, frowning darkly.

Renji’s eyes dart back and forth between Byakuya, Rukia, and Urahara, looking for answers. “Iyo?” he repeats. “Who the hell is that? Why are you all so surprised?”

He then turns to the oni, narrowing his eyes. “And who the hell are you?”

The oni grins viciously. “The name’s Zaraki Kenpachi, and I am the strongest warrior of the Oni Tribe,” he introduces himself.

Zaraki steps forth, slinging his kanabo club over his shoulder. “How is it that you do not know who Iyo is?” He smirks. “Well, not that it matters right now.”

He looks around, his eyes gleaming as he grins wildly. “The Onmyoji, the Tengu Leader and his sister, and the Warrior of Hachiman, all in one place?” he observes. “I’d be a fool if I didn’t fight you all at once!”

With those words, Zaraki charges towards Byakuya, while the rest of the oni charge at Renji, Rukia, and Urahara.

Byakuya waves his shakujo staff, sending an ice spell at Zaraki, who simply avoids it with a manic laugh.

“Is that all you got, pretty boy?!” he taunts. “Don’t you dare make this fight disappointing for me!”

_ Isn’t he quite the barbarian?  _ Byakuya thinks sardonically.

And indeed, Zaraki proves himself to be quite the barbarian in their fight.

His style of fighting is rough and wild, all ferocity and power, but no grace or elegance to his techniques. In fact, it’s probably even wild by the standards of the Oni Tribe.

Byakuya can’t believe he’s the one fighting an opponent so rough and uncouth.

Then again, it is better than letting Renji be the one to fight Zaraki. He might be strong, but Zaraki is far too much for him to handle.

He flaps his wings, sending a blast of ice-cold air in Zaraki’s direction, but not even the cuts on his skin is enough to deter him. So Byakuya raises his staff, causing blocks of ice to burst up from the ground towards Zaraki.

However, Zaraki crushes the blocks with his club before scowling at Byakuya.

“What a fucking bore!” he drawls. “I thought you’d be more fun to fight!”

Byakuya narrows his eyes. “At least I am not a barbarian like you, Zaraki Kenpachi,” he retorts icily.

Zaraki laughs. “Looks like you just don’t know how to have fun in a battle, tengu!” he taunts. “I guess I gotta show you how to have some fun!”

“I will never let myself fall to your level,” Byakuya says, offended.

As they continue to fight, Byakuya recalls everything his grandfather had taught him. He remains stoic in the face of Zaraki’s taunts, and refuses to let himself be provoked by any of his insults.

But as the fight draws on, Byakuya can’t help but wonder about something: namely, their progenitor.

“How is Iyo able to order you all around?” he demands, shooting a blast of ice. “I thought she was destroyed thousands of years ago by the ancient clan leaders.”

“You’re right.” Zaraki evades the blast. “But you see, your ancestors only destroyed Iyo-sama’s physical form. She lives on through her reiatsu, which is what breaks the seal over our cave every five hundred years!”

Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly. 

So that is how Iyo continues to live: through her reiatsu.

Somehow, it all makes sense now. No wonder the seal always breaks every five hundred years.

“Surprised yet?” Zaraki grins. “Well, let me tell you something else, tengu. You know why the Oni Leader always tries to invade the Realm of Mortals every five hundred years?”

He charges towards Byakuya, who avoids the attack with a step of shunpo, swiftly moving behind him.

Zaraki turns to attack him, only for Byakuya to block the attack with a shield of ice.

However, that doesn’t stop him from continuing his explanation.

“When a new Oni Leader is chosen, Iyo-sama imbues her powers into them,” Zaraki tells him. “And that’s how she continues to live! The leader is nothing more than a vessel for her to carry out the invasion of the Realm of Mortals!”

_ How utterly twisted…  _ Byakuya can’t help but think.

All the Oni Leaders of the past… they were nothing but vessels for Iyo’s powers?

He might not be too fond of the Oni Tribe, but to be a vessel for the powers of an ancient kijo… it sounds quite horrifying.

Unless the oni see it as a great honour to be chosen by the progenitor…

Regardless, this changes things quite a bit now.

Byakuya shoots another blast of ice at Zaraki, which actually hits him this time. However, Zaraki doesn’t seem perturbed by the attack at all.

If anything, he just looks even more excited.

“Nice one, tengu!” he laughs maniacally. “I knew you weren’t so uptight after all!”

Every now and then, as the fight draws on, Byakuya finds himself stealing glances at Renji as he fights against another oni.

He knows that being distracted in a fight is risky, but the way Renji fights against his own opponent is truly a sight to see.

Renji’s eyes are hard and unyielding, and his techniques are both rough and refined, just like how he’d demonstrated to them earlier. He holds himself strong against the oni, and he is completely dominant and in control of himself.

It’s just like that time when he’d fought against the amanojaku in the forest. Truly, he is an impeccable fighter, his very form a commanding presence; worthy of battling the Oni Leader on Hyakki Yagyo. And with his newly-learned reiatsu manipulation, Renji is much fiercer than when he’d first started out.

And the way he dominates over the oni is absolutely enthralling. Something about the raw power that practically emanates from him… it makes Byakuya’s heart beat fast against his chest.

So mesmerized he is, he fails to notice Zaraki’s upcoming attack until he speaks again.

“Being distracted ain’t good for you in a fight!” Zaraki taunts with a laugh.

Suddenly, Zaraki moves quickly towards him, too fast for him to even respond.

“Eat this, tengu!” Zaraki shouts, raising his kanabo club.

_ Damn it all…! _

Byakuya closes his eyes, waiting for the impact.

But then-

_ “Hachiman no Ikari!” _

In a blink of an eye, Renji swiftly cuts through three oni in his way, using shunpo to move between them, and right then, he appears right in front of Byakuya, holding his glowing blade up to block Zaraki’s club.

_ He moved so fast…  _ Byakuya stares at him, stunned.

Just how was Renji able to use shunpo like that?

Renji glances at him with a knowing smile.

“Looked like you needed help, Kuchiki-sama,” he says, turning back to Zaraki. “Let me help you.”

And then, Renji uses all his strength to forcefully push Zaraki back.

Zaraki narrows his eyes, glancing at the injured oni before turning back to Renji.

“You got some nerve to cut them down like that, human,” he snarls.

Unfazed, Renji just brandishes his blade at him.

“Don’t worry,” he reassures in a hard voice. “I didn’t kill them. I made sure the cuts weren’t too deep.”

“What the hell was that move?” Zaraki demands. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“It’s something I’ve been working on,” Renji tells him. “I didn’t want to use it so soon, since it wasn’t fully developed yet. But you left me no choice.”

“Tch.”

Right then, Zaraki steps back, slinging his club over his shoulders. “Let’s retreat!” he shouts to the other oni. “I’ve seen enough!”

“Oh? Running away now, are we?” Renji challenges.

“This fight is far from over!” Zaraki retorts, retreating to the forest along with the other injured oni. “Next time we meet again, we won’t be as merciful!”

With those words, they disappear into the woods.

As their reiatsu gradually fades away, Byakuya just keeps his eyes on Renji, watching as he flicks his blade to remove the blood upon it, before gracefully sheathing it and sliding his kosode back into place over his torso.

Looking at Renji right now, in the aftermath of a fight, Byakuya is struck by how formidable he is, how much power emanates from him. And yet, at the same time, his eyes seem much gentler, as though he is contemplating the transience of life.

He truly looks the very picture of a samurai warrior.

Renji then turns that same tender gaze towards him.

“Are you alright, Kuchiki-sama?” he asks gently, approaching him.

Byakuya blinks, clearing his throat as he nods. “I’m alright,” he tells him. “I thank you for your assistance, Abarai.”

How is it that Abarai Renji can be so rough and fierce in one moment, but then soft and tender so soon?

It must be a samurai thing, Byakuya concedes.

“Nii-sama!”

Rukia and Urahara approach him, somehow still looking unharmed from their fights against the oni.

“Are you alright, Rukia?” Byakuya asks, turning to her.

“Yes, I am,” she says.

“Good.”

Byakuya then turns to Urahara, becoming serious once more. “There has been a new development,” he tells him. “It’s regarding Iyo’s survival and the Oni Tribe themselves.”

Urahara nods grimly. “I heard everything,” he says. “I will call Shiba, Yoruichi-san, and Ichimaru for a meeting at the Aoi Pavilion so we can discuss this.” He glances at Rukia and Renji. “And I’d like the both of you to attend as well.”

“Of course,” Rukia agrees.

“Right,” Renji adds.

As they follow Urahara back into Horai, Byakuya glances at Renji, his heart swelling with gratitude.

“Again, thank you for your assistance,” he says softly. “You have improved quite a bit.”

Much to his amusement, Renji blushes.

“It was nothing,” he says bashfully. “But you shouldn’t get so distracted in a fight, Kuchiki-sama.”

Byakuya scowls briefly. “There is no need to tell me that,” he says. “I’m perfectly aware of that fact.”

Despite that, Renji gives him such a sweet smile that Byakuya can’t help but fluster.

_ Why are you so sweet to me, Abarai Renji? _ He can’t help but wonder.

Yet he cannot be truly upset to receive such kindness. If anything, he does not want it to stop at all.

* * *

By the time they arrive at the Aoi Pavilion, Shiba, Shihouin, and Ichimaru are already waiting for them around a chabudai table in the meeting hall.

“We hope you weren’t waiting too long,” Urahara greets as they enter the hall.

“Not really,” Shihouin says, her tail twitching slightly. “But what happened for you to call on a sudden meeting?”

“There has been a new development that I must make you all aware of,” Urahara tells them, sitting down at the head of the table.

Renji takes a seat in between Byakuya and Rukia, opting to sit tailor-style instead of seiza like everyone else.

He remains silent as Byakuya explains how an oni named Zaraki Kenpachi had led an attack on himself, Renji, Rukia, and Urahara as a way of sending a message to Horai on behalf of not only the Oni Leader, but from someone called ‘Iyo’.

While the others look just as shocked to hear the name, Renji is even more confused. Just who is this ‘Iyo’, and why is it that the very mention of her name makes the atmosphere much more somber?

He hadn’t heard much of the conversation between Byakuya and Zaraki, having been too focused on trying not to die at the hands of an oni, but all he knows is that this ‘Iyo’ is definitely someone to be feared.

At last, when there is a pause in conversation, Renji speaks.

“Before we continue with anything else, can someone tell me who Iyo is?” he asks.

Urahara nods, but instead of answering, he pulls out a scroll from his sokutai and holds it out to Renji.

“Take it,” he tells him.

Renji raises an eyebrow, but nevertheless, he accepts the scroll and opens it up.

It’s an emakimono, a very intricate and detailed picture scroll, but instead of reading it the traditional way, Renji fully unwinds the scroll across the table so he can get a better look at the illustration.

The paintings are as beautiful and stunning as the ones in a  _ Genji Monogatari _ scroll that he had been fortunate to learn how to read. But instead of scenes of life in the Imperial Court of Heian-kyo, these illustrations depict a rather vicious battle, with two sections of kotoba-gaki, or calligraphic text, at the beginning and at the end.

Renji only briefly scans the text, since he still isn’t good at deciphering kanji, and focuses on the paintings instead.

Each illustration is set in a mountainous landscape. The battles depict hordes of oni wielding kanabo clubs with vicious smiles as they charge at the youkai. But the one that stands out the most is towards the end.

There are four youkai in the illustration: a tengu, a raiju, a kitsune, and a bakeneko; no doubt, the ancient ruling clan leaders. All four of them wear determined expressions upon their faces. Leading the clan rulers is a humanoid tanuki dressed in the same attire as Urahara; definitely the Onmyoji of that time.

And standing before them is a pale-skinned woman with red horns protruding from her forehead. She has long, stringy black hair with a headdress upon her head, and she’s dressed in elaborate white robes. Her eyes are entirely black, and some kind of shadow surrounds her clawed hands.

Surrounding the woman is a large army of oni, all of them grinning viciously at the ruling clan leaders.

Something about the pale-skinned woman sends a chill down Renji’s spine, particularly her pitch-black eyes.

“This looks like quite the battle,” Renji observes, glancing up at Urahara.

Urahara nods sagely before pointing at the woman in the illustration.

“This woman is Iyo, the progenitor of the Oni Tribe,” Urahara explains, withdrawing his hand. “She had been a powerful spirit back in the ancient period. No one knew what kind of spirit she was back then, because her powers marked her as different from other youkai.”

A solemn look crosses his face. “But as powerful as Iyo was, there was darkness in her heart,” Urahara continues. “She wanted to overthrow the ancient rulers of this realm and conquer the Realm of Mortals to satisfy her thirst for power, and she was gradually corrupted by this darkness that ultimately turned her into a kijo; a demon who is born from hatred and corruption.”

Renji nods slowly, listening to the story.

“Not too long after she transformed, Iyo gave birth to an army of demons,” Shihouin continues. “They became known as ‘oni’ because of their hunger for blood and violence, and they also shared Iyo’s hatred and bloodlust.”

“When her army was born, Iyo openly challenged the ancient rulers to a battle on Hyakki Yagyo,” Shiba chimes in. “She planned to open a portal in the mountains to enter the Realm of Mortals on her own, but the clan rulers and their forces managed to show up on time to stop her.”

“It was quite the nasty battle, let me tell ya!” Ichimaru says, his smile never wavering. “The oni proved themselves to be quite fierce, but even so, they were no match for the clan leaders.”

“Indeed,” Urahara agrees, his two tails twitching slightly. “In the end, Iyo’s arrogance brought about her own downfall, and the ancient Tengu Leader was the one who destroyed her physical form. Afterwards, the Onmyoji sealed her army of oni into a mountain cave, for what he assumed would be forever.”

“Until it was destroyed,” Renji finishes, clenching his fists.

And that’s when Byakuya speaks.

“As it turns out, Iyo lives on through her powerful reiatsu,” he says. “And she imbues her powers into the Oni Leader every five-hundred years to make them carry out an invasion of the Realm of Mortals in her stead.”

“Well… that certainly explains some things,” Ichimaru muses. “Like the reason why Shuten Douji and Ibaraki Douji were so strong back then. Their strength came from Iyo’s powers.”

“Exactly,” Urahara says. “Which is why we must train harder than ever, especially in order to destroy Iyo’s reiatsu on Hyakki Yagyo.”

But as everyone else voices their agreements on this matter, Renji can’t help but feel even more nervous about facing the Oni Leader.

This new knowledge about the progenitor of the Oni Tribe makes the situation much more dire now. Yet the thought of trying to destroy an ancient spirit who is fuelled by her own hatred and vengeance makes Renji balk a little.

No, what is he thinking? He is the Warrior of Hachiman, the one who is chosen to take on the Oni Leader on Hyakki Yagyo. If Minamoto no Yoshiie was able to defeat an Oni Leader five hundred years ago without even knowing about Iyo, then surely Renji can do the same.

He’ll just have to refine his fighting and new technique. Only then will he be worthy of defeating the Oni Leader.

* * *

The walk back to the Kuchiki Estate is silent, and Renji finds himself mulling over this new development while following Byakuya and Rukia, tuning out their little conversation as he gets lost in his own thoughts.

That fight against the oni… it had been completely different from his first fight when he’d entered this realm.

He recalls the mention of their leader, and frowns slightly as he recalls the leader’s name.

_ Grimmjow…  _

Such an unusual name. It doesn’t sound Japanese at all, and it can’t be a Chinese name either. Nevertheless, the name sounds fierce, so this Oni Leader should be a fierce fighter.

If he wishes to stand against a strong fighter, then Renji must continue developing his techniques, especially the one he’d just attempted today.

“Are you alright, Abarai-kun?” Rukia asks, her voice piercing through his thoughts.

Renji blinks in surprise, then notices her looking at him.

Slowly, he nods.

“I just… I didn’t expect that fight against the oni,” he admits. “I’ve fought a lot of enemies, but none of them have intimidated me as much as the oni.”

“That’s understandable,” she reassures him. “You are a human, after all. And even other youkai are nervous about fighting oni.”

Then, Byakuya speaks.

“That was an impressive technique you used in the fight,” he praises. “Where did you learn it, and what is it called?”

Renji blushes, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. “Well… it still needs to be improved,” he admits. “It’s a mix of reiatsu manipulation, sword-fighting, and hand-to-hand combat that I’ve been developing for some time now. I call it ‘Hachiman no Ikari’.”

“A worthy name for an impressive move,” Byakuya tells him.

Again, Renji blushes at the praise, feeling a little less nervous now as they finally reach the estate.

Hours later, long after the sun has set below the horizon, Renji sits out on the porch outside his chambers, leaning against a support column as he stares up at the stars.

Once again, his mind is wandering; this time, he finds himself recalling the training from the late afternoon beneath the maple tree.

Namely, he recalls how Byakuya had been staring at his bare chest the whole time.

Renji chuckles quietly.

For all his elegance and aristocratic behaviour, Byakuya is much more shameless than Renji had expected. He might deny it, but Renji knows better, of course.

He’d practically  _ felt _ Byakuya’s eyes on him during his training.

And that’s not getting into how shy and flustered Byakuya had been when Renji had teased him. Seeing this regal tengu becoming shy like a village boy… it had awoken a strangely protective instinct within Renji.

It’s strange, really.

Renji is used to the admiration he’s gotten for his tattoos, but this is the first time he actually feels rather  _ shy _ to receive such attention from Byakuya.

Why does it make his heart flutter so much? And why does he like it as well?

A set of footsteps upon the porch has Renji turning to the source, and he straightens up as he notices Byakuya, free of his adornments and dressed in a red yukata with a fox motif upon the silk, approaching him.

“Kuchiki-sama,” he greets, watching as Byakuya kneels into seiza beside him.

_ Is there anything about you that isn’t beautiful? _ He can’t help but wonder.

That’s also when Renji notices the book he’s holding in his hands. “What are you reading?” he asks.

Byakuya averts his eyes almost shyly.

“A love story,” he admits. “More specifically, it’s another journal about a romance between a shapeshifting kirin and a lady-in-waiting from the Imperial Court in the Kanko era.”

“Oh?” Renji raises an eyebrow.

Now this is new. He didn’t know that Kuchiki Byakuya was interested in romance tales.

Byakuya’s cheeks flush pink as he opens up the book. “As it turns out, it’s also quite an erotic tale,” he says, holding the book out to Renji. “Look at this.”

Renji scans the page, his own face heating up as he reads through what appears to be a very detailed erotic encounter between the lovers, and even a letter that had been written to the woman the morning after, filled with some rather  _ creative  _ euphemisms.

And if that weren’t enough, there’s also a shunga illustration depicting one of their encounters. The two lovers are partially nude, the woman on all fours, her face pressed into the tatami mat while the man kneels behind her, evidently taking her from behind as he gropes at her breast beneath her kimono. Their hair is disheveled, their faces rapturous.

“Oh, wow…” Renji’s cheeks are burning, and he tears his eyes away from the illustration as he clears his throat. “That’s very… detailed.”

“This whole book is filled with similar illustrations,” Byakuya says dryly. “There are some more romantic illustrations as well, but the erotic ones are what people like to look at the most.”

He closes the book, then he looks back at Renji.

“I want to know something, Abarai,” he says. “Why did you defend me from Zaraki Kenpachi?”

Renji pauses, a soft smile crossing his face.

“You protected me from the amanojaku,” he explains. “This is the least I could do to return the favour.”

When he looks over at Byakuya, his heart flutters as he notices how much softer he looks, how his eyes shine with a genuine warmth.

“Thank you, Abarai Renji,” he says gently.

Renji smiles back at him. “You’re very welcome,” he tells him.

That warmth in Byakuya’s eyes, that hint of a smile playing at his lips… he’d give anything to see him truly happy.

There’s no doubting it now. Something has changed between him and the Tengu Leader, and Renji can’t help but look forward to exploring it some more.

And he will do whatever it takes to not only protect Byakuya from all harm, but to be the one who can make him genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Emakimono are illustrated Japanese handscrolls that date all the way back to the 10th century. They combine both text and image in telling a narrative, and chronological sections of a story are revealed as the reader unrolls the scroll from right to left. They depict various kinds of stories like battles, romance, folktales, and stories of the supernatural world.
> 
> \- "Genji Monogatari" ("The Tale of Genji") is a classic piece of Japanese literature from the early 11th century, and is believed to have been written by Murasaki Shikibu, a noblewoman and lady-in-waiting. It depicts the lifestyle of the aristocrats during the Heian period, and it was written in an archaic court language that was practically unreadable to the Japanese people. In fact, they mostly read annotated and illustrated versions of the tale as early as the 12th century. Since Renji is a peasant, he would be very much lost without illustrations, since he wouldn't be able to understand the style of writing, or most of the kanji being used either.
> 
> \- "Hachiman no Ikari" translates to "Hachiman's Fury".
> 
> \- The Kanko era spanned from July 1004 to December 1012, and the reigning emperors of that era were Ichijo-tenno and Sanjo-tenno.
> 
> \- Shunga is a type of Japanese erotic art that was heavily influenced by illustrations in Chinese medicine manuals, and the Japanese influences date all the way back to the Heian period. During that time period, they were common among the aristocrats, and typically depicted sexual scandals from monasteries or the imperial court. It mainly reached its height in the Edo period, thanks to woodblock printing techniques.
> 
> And with that, Chapter 8 is finished! I really enjoyed writing the backstory of this chapter, and I especially enjoyed all the research I did into classical Japanese literature and painting; it was really fun to read about. And of course, I enjoyed writing our boys being cute together <3
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	9. Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Renji's feelings for Byakuya continue to deepen, Byakuya starts to realize the situation that he and Renji are in. Meanwhile, Grimmjow reflects on what it is like to be a vessel for the progenitor of the Oni Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 9, everyone! This chapter is going to be a bit more angsty towards the end, so I hope you are prepared!
> 
> And I hope you all enjoy!

Grimmjow tears into his piece of game meat as he sits by the large fire in the cavern. Today’s training has left him absolutely ravenous, and never has he felt more glad for the stores of preserved deer and boar meat in the cave.

The rest of the oni sit around him, also enjoying their dinner amidst their conversations about their fights and hunts, the occasional laughter breaking out every now and then.

Watching them, Grimmjow can’t help but feel… envious.

It would be so nice to just eat his dinner with a clear mind, instead of being forced to listen to Iyo retelling the same story about how the ancient clan leaders had destroyed her thousands of years ago.

_ “I was once the strongest spirit in the entire realm.” _ Iyo’s disembodied voice rings through his mind.  _ “No one knew what exactly I was, but everyone feared my powers. And the ancient leaders hated my very existence.” _

Her voice takes on a more hateful tone.

_ “They claimed that I was being corrupted by my power and arrogance. And maybe I was,” _ Iyo continues.  _ “At least I had more ambition than them, and they absolutely hated that about me.” _

Grimmjow bites back a sigh, lest he offend her.

_ “The Onmyoji and clan leaders had shown up just as I had opened up a portal to lead my army into the Realm of Mortals.” _ Iyo lets out a sardonic laugh.  _ “It was quite a vicious battle. There’s a reason why this mountain range became known as the Blood Mountains.” _

Oh, he knows all too well. It’s believed that the blood spilled during the battle had stained the rocks red; hence the name ‘Blood Mountains’.

As Iyo continues telling him about how proud she is of the oni for fighting so hard, Grimmjow closes his eyes, trying to calm the throbbing pain in his temples.

He’s heard the story so many times, right from childhood, and he can’t help but wonder why she has to repeat it over and over again.

However, he knows better than to tell her to shut up, having already learned the hard way that Iyo does not tolerate defiance from her chosen vessel.

Grimmjow still remembers the way her reiatsu had practically  _ burned _ through his veins, the way he’d almost felt it constrict around his heart and lungs, how he’d struggled to even  _ breathe _ as she’d threatened to tear his body apart from the inside if he ever defied her again.

How the hell were previous Oni Leaders even able to handle having Iyo’s intrusive presence in their bodies and minds? Honestly, he feels like he’s about to go mad any second now.

Everyone always likes to talk about how it’s  _ the greatest honour _ to be chosen by Iyo herself, to wield her great powers for Hyakki Yagyo.

But where is the honour in such a duty? How is it wonderful to be a vessel for an ancient progenitor’s hatred and vengeance when you have to deal with her trying to break your mind and make you fold to her whims?

There’s no honour in this at all. There’s nothing to be proud of. Anyone who says otherwise clearly doesn’t know what it’s like to be groomed into becoming a vessel to accomplish a goal that he himself has no interest in whatsoever.

Right then, a familiar reiatsu fills the cave; the reiatsu of Zaraki himself, and the rest of the oni that he had taken with him when he’d been assigned that task of delivering a message for Iyo.

Grimmjow gets up and throws the bones of his dinner into the fire before heading to the cavern entrance, where Zaraki and the other oni are entering.

“We’ve returned, Grimmjow-sama,” Zaraki announces, bowing and standing upright.

“Good. Did you deliver the message?” Grimmjow asks. “How did your little visit go?”

Judging from the grin that crosses Zaraki’s face, it went more than well.

“Oh, it was great,” Zaraki tells him eagerly. “Not only did we get to meet the Onmyoji and the Warrior of Hachiman, but we also met with the Tengu Leader and his sister! Talk about a lucky day!”

“We even got to fight them!” one of the oni chimes in.

“Oh?” Grimmjow folds his arms across his chest. “And how did that go?”

“I got to fight the Tengu Leader,” Zaraki says, scowling slightly. “His magic was impressive, but he’s too uptight for someone like you, Grimmjow-sama. He only focuses on his magic, so I don’t think you’d enjoy fighting against him.”

Grimmjow can’t help but feel a little disappointed at that. Then again, he’s never really liked fighting anyone who is uptight and unable to have fun in a fight.

“The Onmyoji was also pretty good,” another oni tells him. “He’s strong, and definitely not to be messed with.”

“And the Warrior of Hachiman?” Grimmjow asks.

The third oni grins knowingly.

“He is a good fighter,” he reports. “He goes by the name of Abarai Renji, and he’s a warrior from his own world, much like the previous Warriors of Hachiman. His fighting style is unique, as he relies on sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat, mixed in with some reiatsu manipulation. You’d have a great time fighting him, no doubt.”

Now that is quite interesting. It sounds like something that is definitely worth checking out at some point.

Grimmjow has always preferred hand-to-hand combat, especially combining it with his own powers, so Abarai Renji definitely sounds like someone worth fighting.

He can’t help the grin that crosses his face at the very thought.

“Excellent,” he says. “I can’t wait to fight him.”

Suddenly, his temples throb with sharp pain as Iyo’s voice rings through his mind again.

_ “You are not supposed to be fighting for fun, insolent boy,”  _ Iyo scolds harshly.  _ “You are a vessel for my vengeance. Do not ever forget that.” _

Her voice fades out, and Grimmjow scowls, his mood having soured now.

“You’re dismissed,” he tells the oni. “Go on and eat dinner.”

As the rest of the oni head over to the fire, Zaraki chooses to approach Grimmjow with a look of concern on his face.

“You okay?” he asks.

Grimmjow shakes his head, a bitter sigh escaping his lips. “I’m not okay,” he admits.

Rubbing his face, he continues.

“I’m very tired. I had to listen to Iyo-sama telling me the story of the Battle of the Blood Mountains again during dinner even though I’ve heard it over a thousand times already, and I can’t even say anything about it,” Grimmjow confesses. “If I defy her, she’ll tear my body apart from the inside.”

As much as he tries to be tough and set an example as the Oni Leader, Iyo’s power truly terrifies him. Knowing that she can easily destroy him from the inside… nothing scares Grimmjow more than that particular knowledge.

He hates it. He hates having to live in fear of being torn apart by the vengeful progenitor, he hates having to obey her every command to avoid such a gruesome fate, and he hates how much it has changed him.

Zaraki smiles sympathetically. “It can’t be easy,” he commiserates. “I can’t say I know how you feel because I don’t, but I hope it gets better for you, Grimmjow-sama.”

Grimmjow softens slightly. “Thanks, Zaraki,” he says. “That means a lot.”

With that, he heads to his private chambers, all while mulling over the information he has received about the Warrior of Hachiman.

Iyo might tell him that he should fight only for vengeance, but Grimmjow can’t help but look forward to meeting him.

Hopefully, Abarai Renji will give him a good fight. And hopefully, he will put him out of his misery once and for all.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the encounter with the oni at the lake, and Renji continues to train hard as always. Having loved the circle beneath the maple tree by the lake, he’s taken to training there so he can admire the beauty of the falling leaves and the glittering lake itself.

But there’s no time to admire the scenery for too long.

In a few days’ time, there will be a tournament at White Mist Castle, a castle in the district of the Raiju Clan, where Renji’s skills will be put to the test against the Onmyoji and the ruling clan leaders to see if he is truly ready for Hyakki Yagyo.

Apparently, this tournament is a tradition that is carried out for the Warrior of Hachiman every five-hundred years, and pretty much all of Horai will show up to watch. And afterwards, there will be a party held at the Kuchiki Estate, since it’s apparently the Tengu Clan’s turn to host.

Knowing the Tengu Clan, this party is going to be really fancy, and in all honesty, Renji can’t help but look forward to seeing how youkai have parties.

But how does Byakuya feel about hosting this party? From what he’s observed, he doesn’t seem like someone who particularly enjoys parties or being around too many people.

In addition, Renji can’t help but look forward to being able to duel Byakuya for real. It’ll definitely be an interesting fight, that’s for sure.

Eventually, he finishes up his training for the day, but before heading back to the Kuchiki estate, he takes a detour to the Merchants’ Cove to stop by Hisagi’s forge and check on his armour.

Plus, it would be nice to try and get in a little chat with him, since he’s really come to like his company.

The trip to the Merchants’ Cove doesn’t take too long, and once Renji reaches Hisagi’s forge, he dismounts his horse and enters the shop, the smell of burning steel filling his nose almost immediately.

As always, Hisagi is hard at work in the back of the shop, crafting a tool upon the anvil in front of him. And sitting in the corner of the shop is none other than Matsumoto herself.

Also with her is another youkai man with light-coloured hair, blue eyes, and fox ears upon his head; a young kitsune.

“Yo, Hisagi!” Renji greets.

Hisagi looks up and smiles. “Good to see you, Abarai,” he greets.

The kitsune looks at Renji in pleasant surprise. “So you’re the human who saved Kuchiki Rukia’s life,” he greets.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Matsumoto asks teasingly, much to Renji’s embarrassment.

Likewise, the kitsune looks scandalized for a moment before offering Renji a nervous smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he says. “My name is Kira Izuru, and I am of the Kitsune Clan.”

Renji bows with a smile. “Abarai Renji,” he introduces. “A pleasure to meet you.”

He then turns to Hisagi. “I’m here to check up on my armour again,” he says. “How’s it coming along?”

“Oh, it’s coming along great!” Hisagi says with a smile, heading to a separate room before coming back with Renji’s armour set. “I’ve been fixing up the damages to it and strengthening the material so that it won’t get so damaged easily.”

Renji raises an eyebrow, impressed at how much his armour has been fixed.

And even better, it still looks exactly the same as it did before.

“Looks great,” he praises sincerely. “I can’t wait to see what it looks like when it’s finished.”

Hisagi smiles. “I hope you will like it when it’s done,” he says.

As he moves to put it back in the store room, Renji notices Matsumoto regarding him with a teasing smile; one that makes him tense up slightly for some reason.

“Why are you giving me that look?” he asks.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Matsumoto reassures coyly. “But you see, there has been some interesting gossip going around about you and Kuchiki Byakuya.”

Renji tenses up, his heart pounding against his chest.

“What kind of stories…?” he asks nervously.

Matsumoto laughs, and it’s a flirtatious, honeyed sound that Renji is quite familiar with.

“Well, it’s nothing malicious.” Her eyes glint mischievously. “It’s just that people have started to notice how close you have become with the Tengu Leader.”

Wow… this is not what Renji had been expecting. Is his fascination with the Tengu Leader really that obvious?

“Anyways, enough about the gossip,” Kira says, his voice gentle. “We are a little curious, Abarai-kun. What do you think of Kuchiki Byakuya?”

Warmth floods through Renji’s cheeks, and his heart flutters as he shyly looks down.

There’s no point in hiding the truth from someone like Matsumoto Rangiku. She can easily see right through him, so he might as well be honest.

“Well…” Renji rubs the back of his neck, feeling like a boy all over again. “Kuchiki Byakuya… he’s very beautiful. In fact, he’s the most beautiful man I have ever met in my life. His eyes are especially pretty, and it’s a shame he has to hide them behind that mask.”

“That is true,” Matsumoto chuckles. “He should show off his eyes more.”

Of course, Byakuya did give his reason as to why he wears the mask. Even then, Renji can’t help but wish that he didn’t wear it so much.

“I also like how curious he is about my world,” Renji continues. “Every evening, he will ask me about what my life is like, what it’s like to be a samurai, and no matter how many questions I answer, he’ll always ask more.” He smiles. “And really, I’m truly grateful for his generosity in letting me stay at his estate.”

“Oh?” Matsumoto teases, raising an eyebrow. “It sounds like you are hopelessly smitten with him!”

Much to his dismay, Renji’s cheeks heat up alarmingly quickly. “S-Smitten?” he repeats, flustered. “Wh-What are you saying?! I’m not like that at all!”

“If you aren’t, why is your face so red?” Matsumoto counters, pointing with her peony lantern. “Surely you wouldn’t get so embarrassed by that insinuation?”

“She does have a point,” Kira chimes in.

“Y-You be quiet!” Renji huffs, turning away as his ears burn.

_ What is wrong with me? I’m a samurai and here I am, acting like a shy village boy! _

“Anyways,” Renji says after clearing his throat. “I have to take my leave and return to the estate again. It was nice to see you all, but I should get going.”

With that, he hurries out of the forge and climbs back onto his horse before heading back to the Kuchiki estate.

However, on the ride back, Renji can’t stop thinking about Matsumoto’s words, which gradually makes him reflect on everything he’s been feeling towards Byakuya this past while.

Without a doubt, he’s come to enjoy Byakuya’s company a lot. For all his cool and aristocratic behaviour, his genuine, almost-innocent intrigue about humans is truly sweet and endearing.

Really, for all his efforts at maintaining an aloof image, Kuchiki Byakuya is clearly someone who feels very deeply. And knowing that makes Renji want to protect Byakuya from all emotional harm.

No… what is he thinking? Byakuya is a tengu who must be centuries older than Renji. To think that he might need protection is completely absurd.

Even so, the way he can look so vulnerable at times is enough to make Renji feel protective towards him.

And it’s not just that. Renji wants to see him smile more, and see him be happy. He wants to see him take that mask off more often, and see his beautiful eyes as much as he can.

Renji sighs softly, a tiny smile crossing his face.

Perhaps his feelings go much deeper beyond a simple gratitude and friendship. What exactly it is, he’s not too sure.

All he can do is hope to figure out these feelings soon enough.

* * *

Dinner has come sooner than expected, but Byakuya doesn’t mind. If anything, he’s glad to be in the company of Renji and Rukia, who liven up the atmosphere with their animated conversations.

Watching them both talk… it’s as if they’re best friends who have known each other for their entire lives. Really, Byakuya can’t help but wonder whether they could be friends in another lifetime.

As he idly listens to their conversation, Byakuya reflects upon his own day, taking a sip of green tea as he does so.

He’d done some private training in preparation for both the upcoming tournament and Hyakki Yagyo, even training with Rukia for the latter event. As for the former event, Byakuya had made sure to polish and refine his ice magic while Rukia had watched from the sidelines.

It will definitely be interesting to fight against Renji, that’s for sure.

Hopefully, Renji will give a good fight.

“How was your day, Kuchiki-sama?” Renji asks, interrupting his thoughts.

Byakuya glances up at him and nods.

“It went well,” he says.

For the rest of dinner, Byakuya remains quiet, perfectly content to just listen to Renji and Rukia talk, all while he reflects on his own day.

In between his training and duties as a clan leader, Byakuya has also managed to finish that erotic love story between the kirin and the lady-in-waiting.

It had ultimately been a very beautiful but bittersweet tale, as it had ended with the kirin being forced to return to the Realm of Spirits on the next lunar eclipse, as there was no plausible way for him to be with his lover forever without losing his powers.

Yet in spite of that sad ending, Byakuya had truly enjoyed reading the love story, especially how the kirin had written about his human lover. The way he’d described and written about her, it’s evident that he had been deeply in love with her, and she had been just as deeply in love with him as well.

And something about the kirin’s writings had resonated within Byakuya, particularly how he’d described wanting to protect her and keep her safe and happy.

Strangely, Byakuya feels the same way towards Renji himself.

When he sees Renji’s sweet and bright smile, his heart flutters so exquisitely. Whenever he spends time with Renji, he feels so…  _ warm.  _

And he likes these sensations.

However, Byakuya remembers the ending of the tale, and his heart begins to ache as realization hits him hard.

After Hyakki Yagyo is finished, Renji will have to return to his own world. A human cannot stay in the Realm of Spirits forever, even if they are the Warrior of Hachiman. And most likely, Byakuya will never see him again.

He’ll be all alone.

That very thought makes Byakuya’s chest feel tight, and when he looks back up at Renji and sees that same smile, he has to swallow the lump in his throat.

He’s getting far too attached to Abarai Renji. This is definitely not good; not good at all.

Byakuya can’t let himself get any more attached to this samurai. It’s only going to hurt immensely when Renji departs from the Realm of Spirits, and the thought of being lonely all over again is almost frightening.

He has to maintain his distance, as a clan leader and as a tengu. Only then, it’ll be easier to avoid the heartache and pain.

And the sooner he forces himself to keep his distance, the easier it’ll be to make sure he’s not getting hurt.

Not too long after dinner is finished, Byakuya decides to return to his bedchambers for the night, ready to have a nice warm bath and go to bed.

However, he suddenly hears footsteps behind him, and when he turns around, Renji is standing right there, to his surprise.

“Abarai?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Renji blushes slightly, shyly averting his eyes.

“Kuchiki-sama,” Renji begins. “I was wondering if… if you’d like to listen to me playing a song on the flute, like how you always do?”

Oh, what a wonderful offer. But alas, Byakuya cannot accept it; he has to maintain his distance, protect himself and his heart.

So he regards him coldly before answering.

“That is a trivial distraction, Abarai,” he intones. “There is a tournament approaching, and you should focus on preparing for it, not getting distracted.”

Renji frowns, obviously confused, but there’s also a trace of  _ hurt _ in his eyes that makes Byakuya’s heart ache, and he can only force himself to turn away so he doesn’t have to look at it any longer.

_ I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry, Abarai.  _ He can’t help but think as he walks away.

The very thought of losing Renji scares him like nothing else. But Renji’s time here is fleeting, and Byakuya can’t afford the inevitable heartache when he must depart back to his own world.

And he can’t imagine how Renji will feel when he has to leave either.

This is not just for Byakuya’s sake, but also for Renji’s, he tells himself over and over again. Yes, this is evidently hurting Renji as well, but hopefully he will understand the dilemma that Byakuya is faced with.

He cannot let himself get attached any longer. The closer they get, the more it will hurt when they part ways.

_ Don’t show any emotion.  _ Byakuya tells himself.  _ Keep your distance. Do not let him get any closer to you. Only then, it won’t hurt so much. _

Yet as he thinks this, the ache in Byakuya’s heart becomes stronger than ever, much to his alarm.

Why is it that the thought of pushing Renji away makes his heart hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing out that last part made my heart hurt so much. But alas, that is the reality of their situation, and Byakuya doesn't want to get hurt, but he doesn't realize that he's only going to hurt himself now. Hopefully Renji will be able to make him realize that there's no point in distancing himself anymore ;)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	10. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tournament arrives, Renji is desperate to find out why Byakuya is pushing him away, all while Byakuya continues to suffer from the turmoil that plagues him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 10 at last! Get ready for some excitement and some feels!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Byakuya has been acting really odd these days.

Ever since that night, when he’d coldly told Renji to focus on preparing for the tournament, he’s become even more aloof and distant from him.

Renji has no idea what’s going on, but strangely enough… it _hurts._ And he has no idea why it hurts so much, the way Byakuya is pushing him away.

Why is he so cold to him now? Byakuya used to be so open to his company and now it seems like he doesn’t want anything to do with him. And the more Renji tries to reach out to him, the more Byakuya pushes him away and tells him to prepare for the tournament and not get distracted.

As Renji stares down at the koi fish in the pond bathed in moonlight, he can’t help but wonder about Byakuya’s distance from him.

Has he done something that’s offended or upset Byakuya greatly? Is that why he’s not talking to him? But what could he have done to upset him?

Regardless, Renji knows he has to try and make it up to him somehow.

“Renji.”

As if on cue, Rukia approaches him by the pond, kneeling into seiza beside him.

Renji glances at her, briefly admiring the way her wings shine in the moonlight.

“Rukia-sama…” he greets.

“Is everything alright?” she asks.

“I…” He doesn’t know how to answer. “I don’t know.”

“Nii-sama has been acting rather strange these days,” Rukia observes, gazing at the pond. “It’s quite strange, really.”

 _So she’s also noticed…_ Renji thinks.

“He used to enjoy your company a lot,” Rukia continues. “And yet it seems like he’s been avoiding you this past while.”

Renji nods morosely. “That’s right,” he confirms. “I don’t know what’s happened to him, honestly. Every time I try to talk to him, he always tells me to just focus on the tournament and pushes me away.” He sighs. “I don’t know what’s happened. Did I offend him somehow? What could I have done wrong?”

“Do not blame yourself,” Rukia reassures, gently resting her hand against his thigh for a brief moment. “I can assure you that is not the case. If Nii-sama believes he’s been wronged, he’ll never just ignore it. He would have told you otherwise.”

“I suppose so…” Renji concedes, leaning back against the trunk of the willow tree. “But then why else is he pushing me away like this?”

Rukia frowns slightly. “Come to think of it, he hasn’t been angry at all,” she realizes. “Nii-sama has been rather sad these past few days, actually. The only times he’s ever this sad is when the anniversary of Hisana-sama’s death is nearing.”

“So is he mourning his wife again?” Renji asks.

“No, the anniversary of her death has already passed several months ago,” Rukia tells him. “There’s definitely something else that’s upsetting him, though. But I’m afraid I have no idea what it could be.”

She then gives him a gentle smile. “Do not worry, Renji,” she says. “I’m sure Nii-sama will be back to himself by the time the tournament comes.”

Renji hesitantly returns the smile. “Hopefully,” he agrees.

_I really hope that’s the case, or else I don’t know what I can do…_

Deep down, however, he’s not too sure that’s why Byakuya has been so melancholic and distant from him.

Honestly, Renji can’t stand to see Byakuya suffering any longer. He _hates_ seeing him in so much pain, and he’ll do anything to ensure that he’s at peace once more.

He has to try and figure out what is causing so much grief for Byakuya soon enough, and hopefully, he can figure it out on time before Byakuya breaks down from the turmoil and pain within him.

And hopefully, Byakuya will not push him away again.

* * *

The day of the tournament has arrived at last, bringing clear skies and good spirits along with it.

The White Mist Castle almost glitters in the sunlight, looking resplendent against the blue waters of the Horai Bay, and so many youkai have gathered around the combat grounds of the castle.

White flower petals drift through the air from the numerous white flower trees surrounding the castle, all of which add to the atmosphere of excitement and anticipation that hangs over the area. And the excitement is only enhanced by the festive music being played in the combat grounds.

It truly is a lovely day, but not even that is enough to quell the torment within Byakuya right now, and he’s so glad that he has a mask to conceal his eyes from others, so no one can see how torn he is.

He’s been trying so hard to keep his distance from Renji, but it’s only hurting him more than he’d anticipated.

And even worse… it’s hurting Renji as well.

Every time he pushes him away, he can see the hurt and confusion in Renji’s eyes, and Byakuya can’t help but hate himself each time.

 _This is necessary, though._ He tells himself. _It’s the only way to keep my heart from breaking when Renji leaves the Realm of Spirits._

Hopefully, Renji will understand when the time comes.

Even so, he has a feeling that Renji isn’t going to tolerate this any longer, and that sooner or later, he will be made to answer.

Before Byakuya can dwell on this further, he notices Rukia approaching him, a small smile on her face.

“The tournament is going to start soon,” she says. “Are you ready, Nii-sama?”

Byakuya nods. “I am,” he says. “I hope Abarai is ready as well.”

“You know, I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding him,” Rukia points out.

He can’t believe it. Even his own sister has noticed?

“You can’t avoid him forever, Nii-sama,” Rukia tells him. “The more you push him away, the more you hurt him. Whatever’s bothering you, you need to tell him about it.”

Byakuya nods slowly. “I suppose you’re right,” he agrees.

Rukia smiles at him again. “Good luck,” she says. “I hope you and Abarai fight well.”

With that, she goes to rejoin her friends as the festive music stops.

Then, Urahara steps out into the center of the combat grounds, smiling benignly as his two tails waving back and forth.

“Welcome, everyone!” he greets. “Today is the day where we will test the Warrior of Hachiman, and see if he is truly ready to fight alongside us on Hyakki Yagyo! And in order to prove his worth, he shall engage in combat against myself and the ruling clan leaders!”

Everyone cheers excitedly, and that’s when Renji steps out into the ring, a hand at his katana. His crimson hair seems even brighter in the sunlight, and he looks ready to fight.

“First up, he shall face off against Shiba Kaien, Leader of the Raiju Clan!” Urahara announces.

Shiba heads out into the ring with a grin on his face, his taiko drums hovering beside him as he bows.

Renji returns the bow before standing upright, then unsheathes his katana as he’s surrounded by red reiatsu, then holds the grip with both hands at the ready.

At last, the gong sounds out, and the fight commences.

Shiba strikes one of his taiko drums, and a huge bolt of lightning strikes down from the sky.

However, Renji swiftly avoids it with shunpo, then dodges the next few bolts of lightning before Shiba finally charges at him, surrounded by gold lightning.

Their fight is exuberant and quite thrilling to watch. Renji manages to hold himself well against Shiba’s powers, countering them with reiatsu manipulation techniques and his blade, and each attack is met with cheers from the crowd.

Eventually, Shiba retreats to his drums, and with a smile, he starts to pound his taiko drums repeatedly.

“No one’s ever been able to withstand my ultimate technique!” he declares as multiple bolts of lightning strike down with each drum beat. “This is it! Shiba-Style Roaring Thunder!”

Yet again, Renji swiftly avoids each successive bolt of lightning, moving between each strike with shunpo until at last, he’s managed to reach Shiba.

“And here’s my answer to that!” Renji declares with a grin, holding his blade at the ready.

Then, with a swift step forward, he swings his blade in a lightning-fast strike, destroying the lightning barriers surrounding Shiba as the force of his reiatsu sends him flying back.

The crowd cheers.

Shiba slowly rises to his feet, grinning amiably at Renji. “That was a good fight,” he praises. “You won.”

Renji smiles and bows to him. “You fought well,” he says, bending down to help him up to his feet.

Byakuya’s heart beats a little faster, and his heart almost swells in pride.

Truly, Renji has come a long way.

After Shiba is led out of the combat ring, Renji returns to the other side as Urahara makes the next announcement.

“And now, Abarai Renji shall fight against Shihouin Yoruichi, Leader of the Bakeneko Clan!” Urahara declares.

Shihouin strolls out into the ring with a catlike smile, surrounding herself with shadows as her tail waves slightly.

“Just ‘cause you won against Shiba doesn’t mean you should get cocky, you hear me?” she challenges with a smirk. “I hope you’re ready to face me.”

Renji gives a wolfish grin that makes Byakuya’s heart flutter and ache simultaneously. “I wouldn’t be a samurai if I weren’t ready,” he says, brandishing his blade.

The gong is struck, and the fight begins.

Like always, Shihouin is as cunning and sly in her techniques as ever. It’s one of the reasons why Byakuya has never liked sparring with her, especially whenever she’d tease him.

Renji, however, is holding himself well against her attacks. He’s changed his fighting style to match hers and counter her attacks with ease. In fact, it’s like watching a wolf fighting against a feline, and this contrast is truly fascinating to observe.

It seems like Renji always finds new ways to surprise Byakuya, and he can’t help but like it, especially when Shihouin starts becoming overwhelmed by Renji’s attacks.

Looks like the Demon Cat isn’t as invincible as she likes to boast.

Finally, Shihouin’s eyes begin to glow as shadows coil around her. Then, she performs her ultimate technique: Feline of the Shadows.

However, Renji cuts through the shadows with another technique; one that’s both aggressive, yet rhythmic and almost dance-like at the same time. 

Just like before, the force of his reiatsu pushes Shihouin back until she loses her footing and collapses.

And again, the crowd goes wild.

“He’s improved a lot,” Byakuya observes softly.

Shiba glances at him and nods. “He has, indeed,” he agrees. “Hachiman would be proud of him, don’t you think?”

“Maybe so.”

Byakuya continues to watch Renji’s next two fights against Ichimaru and Urahara.

Against Ichimaru, Renji is just as quick and lithe in his style of fighting, which helps him counter all of Ichimaru’s spells and attacks, particularly against the purple flames he casts.

Just like in his fights against the amanojaku and the oni, Renji is dominant, in control, and completely sure of himself. And seeing that sheer dominance and control is enough to enchant Byakuya completely.

“What a fighter,” Shihouin remarks, a teasing smile upon her face. “You like how he fights, don’t you, Byakuya-bou?”

Byakuya bristles, much to his dismay. “I am not going to dignify that with a response,” he says coolly.

And yet, this awe that Byakuya feels does not go away at all. Instead, it becomes even more intense when Renji fights against Urahara.

By now, Renji’s kosode is coming askew, exposing more of his muscular, tattooed torso that glistens with a sheen of sweat, and Byakuya’s mouth goes dry as he takes notice of the crimson strands stuck to Renji’s forehead.

The fight against Urahara ends in victory on Renji’s side, and as the crowd cheers, Byakuya makes his way out onto the ring.

Now, it’s his turn to help Renji prove his worth.

 _Good luck, Abarai._ He thinks to himself. _I hope you give a good fight._

* * *

Adrenaline is surging through Renji’s veins, and with each fight, it’s gotten more intense than ever.

Honestly, he’s actually enjoyed himself quite a bit, and even though this tournament is for proving his worth as the Warrior of Hachiman, Renji can’t help but have fun. 

He’s enjoyed demonstrating all the new techniques he has developed and practiced for several days, and being able to fight against the clan leaders is quite the honour.

And now, at last, he’s going up against Byakuya himself.

The cheering of all the other youkai fuels Renji’s adrenaline even more, yet he can’t help the way his heart aches slightly as he gets a look at Byakuya and remembers his avoidance this past while.

This can’t happen anymore. Renji is not going to put up with it any longer.

He’s had enough of Byakuya pushing him away now, and when this tournament is over, he’s going to get an answer from him once and for all.

 _Don’t think about that right now._ Renji reminds himself. _Just focus on the fight._

“Are you ready, Abarai Renji?” Byakuya asks, gracefully flourishing his staff in a way that makes the rings clink against each other.

Renji nods, smiling as he surrounds himself with his reiatsu and brandishes Zabimaru.

“Bring it, Kuchiki-sama,” he challenges.

The gong rings out.

Byakuya waves his staff and casts an ice magic spell in his direction.

Renji avoids it with a well-timed shunpo, then blocks the next ice blast with Zabimaru’s blade.

He responds with a downwards diagonal slash of his blade, sending a blast of reiatsu towards Byakuya, only for Byakuya to cut through it with icy feathers.

As the fight continues, Renji can’t help but feel amazed at how graceful and beautiful Byakuya is in his fighting techniques. The way he glides effortlessly through the ring, the way he uses his wings to conjure up spells of ice-cold winds, every single technique is absolutely beautiful… and very lethal.

It’s quite the contrast; Renji’s rough and fierce style of fighting against Byakuya’s lithe and elegant techniques, and yet they complement each other quite well.

By now, Renji has figured out the range of Byakuya’s attacks, and has started to try and push him to the limits by seeing how far his spells can reach him.

“You fight well, Abarai Renji,” Byakuya tells him, flourishing his staff to create sakura flowers made of ice. “But you can only use your shunpo for so long.”

Renji breathes heavily, his heart pounding hard against his chest as he grins slightly. “Don’t underestimate me, Kuchiki-sama,” he tells him. “A true samurai never backs down from a fight.”

“Perhaps so,” Byakuya agrees. “But you are only human, and your body can only handle so much strain before you collapse.”

“I haven’t reached my limits yet!” Renji challenges. “Bring it on, Kuchiki Byakuya!”

The crowd cheers even more at this, and it’s enough to send adrenaline rushing through him again.

Byakuya responds with a curt nod. “Very well,” he concedes. “Then let us finish this fight once and for all.”

Right then, he’s surrounded by an ice-cold, white-coloured reiatsu that almost crushes down on Renji as it radiates powerfully through the air.

Nevertheless, Renji holds himself strong against the sudden pressure, even though it’s a bit harder to breathe now.

“Allow me to demonstrate my ultimate technique: Midnight Blue Demon Blizzard,” Byakuya announces. “You should be honoured to be the first mortal to witness this.”

Then, he waves his staff and flaps his wings powerfully.

Huge blocks of ice burst upwards from the ground towards Renji, followed by a gust of freezing-cold wind.

Despite the chill settling into his body, Renji surrounds himself with tendrils of his reiatsu, then holds his blade at the ready.

 _“Hachiman no Ikari!”_ he shouts.

With a powerful slash of his blade, he cuts through the first trail of ice in his way, then darts in between each one with five swift steps of shunpo, cutting through each and every ice spell.

And as his reiatsu protects him from the ice-cold wind, Renji finally reaches Byakuya just in time to cut through his next attack before bringing his sword down upon the ice barrier right in front of him.

The ice shatters immediately, breaking apart into multiple shards and leaving Byakuya defenseless.

Renji gives him no time to react, and points his blade at Byakuya’s neck with a slight smirk.

“Do you surrender, Kuchiki-sama?” he asks.

Silence hangs in the air.

Byakuya pauses, and the corners of his lips twitch faintly before he nods.

“The fight is yours, Abarai Renji,” he tells him. “You fought well.”

Cheers ring out from the crowd, and Renji smiles warmly as he sheaths his blade and bows to him.

“Congratulations, Abarai!”

Urahara approaches him just as he stands upright again, a proud smile on his face. “You are the victor of this tournament,” he praises. “And now, you have proven your worth as the Warrior of Hachiman!”

Renji’s heart beats faster against his chest, and his heart swells in pride as he bows in gratitude towards Urahara.

At last… he has proven his worth. He really is worthy of Hachiman’s blessing.

A movement from the corner of his eye gets his attention, but when he turns to look, Renji is surprised to see Byakuya already exiting the ring.

And somehow… he looks almost _lonely._

He’d thought Byakuya would be pleased for him, and yet… it seems like this announcement has _upset_ him instead.

He can’t stand to see him so lonely and upset. Whatever is bothering him, Renji is going to figure it out as soon as he can.

And then, he will do everything it takes to make sure that Byakuya is at peace once more.

* * *

Night has come, and the Kuchiki estate is filled with numerous youkai who had come to watch the tournament at the castle. As onibi drift peacefully through the air, numerous lanterns float around the gardens, casting soft glows everywhere.

Inside the manor is a very fancy banquet filled with a lot of exquisite food that Renji has never even tried until now, and as he walks through the gardens, he gets stopped by a lot of youkai who wish to congratulate and praise him for his fight.

“That was such an amazing fight, Abarai-kun!” Matsumoto praises him. “It was so much fun to watch!”

“You flatter me, Matsumoto,” Renji says with a shy smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I think a lot of ladies enjoyed it,” Rukia chuckles. “You should’ve seen the way some of them were watching you during your fight with Urahara.”

Renji blushes deeply. “I… I see…”

It’s a little overwhelming right now, but the atmosphere is warm, everyone is friendly to him, and the food and sake are quite good, so he can’t complain too much.

However, it doesn’t take too long for him to notice that Byakuya is absent from the festivities, strangely enough.

Surely, the host of the party should be here to make sure things are going well, right?

Then again, perhaps he’d left so he could have some quiet time.

Regardless, Renji decides to search for him, and hopefully, he’ll be able to get an answer out of him as to why he’s been distant.

When he finally manages to free himself from his well-wishers, Renji excuses himself and follows the trail of Byakuya’s reiatsu that he’s managed to search out.

It doesn’t take long before he reaches a secluded part of the gardens, and that’s where he finds Byakuya, who strolls peacefully through a path surrounded by shrubs of chrysanthemums, his mask still on his face.

At last, now is his chance to talk.

“Kuchiki-sama,” Renji says, approaching him.

Byakuya glances at him briefly before turning away to face the flowers. “Go and enjoy yourself, Abarai,” he says. “You should be enjoying the festivities.”

Renji scowls. “Stop pushing me away, Kuchiki-sama,” he says sharply. “You’ve been doing this for the past few days, and I’ve had enough.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“This! This is exactly what you’re doing!” Renji snaps. “You act as though I’m bothering you and then tell me to leave you alone! And I can’t take it anymore!”

By now, his heart is aching as he remembers the past few days of Byakuya’s aloofness, and just seeing how unresponsive Byakuya is makes him break.

“Why are you pushing me away, Kuchiki-sama?” Renji asks, unable to hide the plea from his voice. “Please, just talk to me. Just tell me what I’ve done to hurt you.”

* * *

Renji has never sounded this pleading before. Has Byakuya hurt him on a much deeper level than he’d realized? Is this what his distance has done to him if he’s practically begging him to talk?

And here, he’d thought that he was protecting them both from the inevitable heartbreak. Instead, he’s hurt Renji much more than he’d thought.

Realizing this makes Byakuya’s heart ache like never before.

There’s no point in pushing him away now. He has to tell him the truth.

“You haven’t done anything to hurt me, Abarai,” Byakuya begins sadly. “This turmoil that has been haunting me… it’s of my own doing.”

“What?” Renji is confused now.

Byakuya sighs again, his chest feeling tight. “This past while… I’ve really come to enjoy your company,” he tells him. “I truly have. I love spending time with you more than anything. And yet… I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Renji asks gently.

“I’m scared of getting too attached to you, Abarai,” Byakuya confesses at last. “Because you cannot stay in this realm forever. After Hyakki Yagyo is over, you will depart back to your own world, and I’ll never see you again.”

He blinks back the tears that have somehow formed in his eyes. “You mean so much to me, Abarai,” he whispers. “I can’t bear the thought of getting attached and then having you ripped away from me and being alone all over again. It _frightens_ me, and I don’t-”

Suddenly, before Byakuya realizes what’s happening, he’s pulled close to Renji, who then circles his arms around his body in a warm embrace.

Byakuya’s eyes widen, and for a moment, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s so warm, and he holds him so gently, being careful not to crush his feathers, and Byakuya feels a strange but pleasant warmth spreading through him.

Slowly, he circles his arms around Renji to return the embrace, leaning into him as he inhales his uniquely crisp and musky scent of fallen leaves and sandalwood incense. 

He feels so safe, so warm… and he likes it.

Which makes it quite a shame when Renji pulls away.

Byakuya looks up at him to see a soft, tender smile on his face, and his heart beats even faster than ever.

“I know I can’t stay here forever,” Renji tells him softly, taking his hands. “I’m fully aware of that. And I know you’re afraid, Kuchiki-sama. But I also care so much, and it hurts when you push me away.”

Byakuya nods sadly.

“This is all the more reason for us to cherish our time together,” Renji continues, still smiling at him. “We should make happy memories that we can look back on and cherish, long after Hyakki Yagyo is over… and long after we’ve parted ways.”

He’s right. How could Byakuya have thought that pushing Renji away is the best solution to dealing with this situation?

Making memories, forming bonds… that’s exactly what had been written in that love story. Even though it had ended with the lovers parting, the memories of their time together had been a gift more precious than anything else in the two realms.

It’s exactly what Shiba himself believes as well.

_It doesn’t matter if you’re human or youkai. If you really care, feelings and bonds come naturally._

“I’ve been so foolish,” Byakuya whispers ruefully. “Forgive me… Renji.”

Oh, how he loves the way his name sounds.

Renji smiles warmly, then tenderly caresses his cheeks. “May I remove your mask, Byakuya?” he asks.

Not even caring about the use of his first name, Byakuya nods. “You may.”

He looks down as he feels Renji gently slipping the mask off his face and letting it hang down his front, and his cheeks heat up even further as Renji tilts his face upwards.

Byakuya smiles shyly, his heart soaring as Renji returns the smile.

Then, Renji leans closer until their foreheads are pressed, their lips only inches apart, and he pauses as if waiting for permission.

Without hesitation, Byakuya closes the distance and captures Renji’s lips with his own, his eyes fluttering shut.

Almost immediately, Renji responds by gently moving his lips against Byakuya’s, his hands sliding to Byakuya’s waist and pulling him closer. Byakuya holds onto Renji’s arms, savouring the warmth of his lips, and he feels so… _light._

He hasn’t felt like this in so long. And he’d give anything to feel it over and over and over again.

The kiss ends much too soon for his liking, and Byakuya keeps his eyes closed as he feels Renji pressing a reverent kiss upon the red markings above his eyebrows.

“Thank you, Renji,” he whispers quietly. “Thank you.”

Despite the lingering melancholy, there’s a tiny spark of hope within him.

Yes, Renji will not be able to stay in this realm for too long, but that doesn’t mean he has to push him away. If anything, it’s more important to create beautiful memories with him; ones that he can look back on and cherish for the rest of his days.

“Let’s make good memories together, okay?” Renji says sweetly.

Byakuya nods, his heart melting. “Yes,” he agrees.

He won’t think about Renji leaving until the time comes. He will cherish every moment they spend together; every kiss, every embrace, every single inch of Renji… Byakuya will treasure them all.

And when Renji leaves, Byakuya will be blessed with those beautiful memories of their time together, which shall remain with him until the end of time.

But until then, he is going to love and cherish Abarai Renji with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I teared up when writing the end of this chapter, especially the confession scene. But the kiss totally made up for it! And let's hope our boys can create some beautiful, wonderful memories that they can cherish in the future, especially when they're not together.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	11. Rough Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Renji continues to spend more time with Byakuya, he learns a bit about the traditions of Hyakki Yagyo. Meanwhile, Grimmjow decides to meet the Warrior of Hachiman and get a sense of his fighting style before Hyakki Yagyo comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this chapter up just in time for Valentine's Day, so there's plenty of adorableness between our boys here~
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Nighttime is always such a peaceful period of time, especially here in the Realm of Spirits. It’s been quite some time since Renji had last enjoyed a quiet night like this, and he certainly doesn’t want to take this for granted.

As he strolls down the engawa porch of the Kuchiki estate, his heart feels so light, and it’s as if he’s on top of the world.

Never before has he felt this exuberant, this joyful until that night when he’d kissed Byakuya for the first time, especially after learning the true extent of Byakuya’s feelings, and learning that he cares just as much as Renji cares for him.

It’s a blessing that he’s grateful to have.

However, at the same time, Renji has also been thinking about Byakuya’s reasons behind his sudden attempts at distancing himself. 

Yes, it’s true that Renji’s time in the Realm of Spirits is short, and there’s no way he’ll be able to stay here forever. But he doesn’t want to think about any of that right now.

All he wants is to make happy memories with Byakuya, so that he can cherish them in his own world.

And before he departs, he’ll create a little memento to give to Byakuya, so that he can have something to remember him by, like a small handmade charm with one of his tattoo patterns painted upon it.

That definitely sounds like a good idea.

Right then, Renji notices Byakuya sitting out on the engawa porch, his back turned to him. He’s still dressed in his elaborate kimono ensemble, though his staff is nowhere to be seen. His wings are folded against his back, shining green and purple in the moonlight, and he seems to be at peace.

Renji smiles softly, before he gets an idea.

Carefully, he sneaks up behind Byakuya, and once he’s close enough, he slides his hands over his face to cover his eyes.

“Guess who?” Renji asks playfully.

Of course, he probably should’ve known better than to think that Byakuya would fall for this little trick.

Sure enough, Byakuya just sighs, albeit fondly, before answering.

“I know it’s you, Renji,” he tells him. “I could sense your reiatsu even before you came close.”

 _Damn, he’s good._ Renji pouts slightly, removing his hands from his eyes.

He sits down besides Byakuya, who turns to face him, his gaze much more tender and gentle as a rare smile crosses his face.

God… his eyes are so damn beautiful, especially with those red markings that line them so perfectly. And if Byakuya lets him, Renji will happily kiss them over and over again, especially if it means making him blush.

“I’m so glad you’re not wearing that mask, Byakuya,” Renji confesses, admiring his red-lined eyes.

Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “Why is that?” he asks.

Renji takes Byakuya’s hand into his own, marvelling at how soft his palms are. “Because you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen in my whole life, and those red markings really make them gorgeous,” he tells him, brushing his lips against Byakuya’s fingers. “And I think those eyes should be seen more often.”

And just like that, Byakuya averts his eyes as a blush stains his cheeks pink.

 _So adorable…_ Renji thinks, chuckling fondly.

“You really love to flatter me, do you?” Byakuya murmurs.

“I sure do,” Renji chuckles, tilting Byakuya’s face up before he swiftly captures his lips into a kiss.

Byakuya’s lips move gently against Renji’s own, and his hand comes up to caress his face as he returns the kiss, earning a pleased hum from Renji. 

God, he loves kissing Byakuya so much. Everything about him is completely addictive; his soft lips, his enticing scent of night flowers, and the way his reiatsu seems to envelop him in its warmth.

As they kiss, Renji feels himself being slowly pushed back to lie down on the porch, but he doesn’t break the kiss at all. Instead, he brushes his tongue against Byakuya’s lower lip before deepening the kiss, his hands gently brushing against Byakuya’s wings.

Byakuya abruptly pulls away from the kiss as he gasps sharply, his cheeks reddening even further.

Renji raises an eyebrow at this, concerned.

“Are… Are you okay, Byakuya?” he asks, moving his hands away. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t…” Byakuya murmurs reassuringly. “I’m alright. My wings are just very sensitive.”

Well, that’s quite useful to know. Perhaps it can come in handy later on.

Renji smiles up at Byakuya while caressing his face. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your wings are?” he praises.

“I don’t think you have,” Byakuya responds, amused as he leans into his touch.

“Your wings are so damn beautiful as well, Byakuya.” Renji’s voice is playful and gentle. “I swear, everything about you is just divinely perfect.”

This time, however, Byakuya doesn’t blush. Instead, a sly smile crosses his face as he moves to comb his fingers through Renji’s free-flowing hair.

His eyes hold a coy, mischievous glint that makes Renji’s heart beat a little faster, much to his surprise.

“Then let me tell you how handsome you are, Renji,” Byakuya purrs. “Your hair is so soft, so very red, and it goes well with your tattoos. You don’t know what you do to me when you expose your chest while training.”

Renji’s face heats up quickly, and he’s pretty sure his cheeks are as red as his hair right now. But what else can he do, especially with how silky Byakuya’s voice sounds?

“You… desire me,” he says softly, enjoying the feel of Byakuya’s fingers in his hair.

“But of course.” Byakuya sounds genuine, his eyes softening. “You’re very beautiful, Abarai Renji.”

He leans down and presses a kiss on Renji’s forehead, then moves his lips to press kisses on Renji’s nose, cheeks, forehead tattoos, and his lips once more.

Renji had never thought that Byakuya could be this affectionate, but he’s definitely not complaining about it. 

Besides… he’s never been called ‘beautiful’.

People have told him that he’s rough, seductive, gorgeous, fierce, but never ‘beautiful’. To be called ‘beautiful’ right now makes him feel so… warm. And with Byakuya showering him with so much love and affection, Renji feels truly beautiful right now.

When Byakuya caresses his cheek with one hand, Renji covers it with his own hand and keeps it there.

“You know… no one’s ever called me ‘beautiful’ before,” he confesses to Byakuya.

“Is that so?” Now Byakuya looks and sounds sad _for_ him. 

Then, he moves to help Renji sit back up on the porch, and Byakuya leans into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You’re beautiful in your own unique way, Renji,” he says softly. “And you’re beautiful inside and out.”

Renji’s heart melts, and he circles one arm around Byakuya’s shoulders to pull him close and press a kiss on the top of his head. Even though Byakuya tenses up for a moment, he quickly leans into the embrace, and Renji can’t help but smile.

“You really are too good to me,” he says fondly. “Thank you, Byakuya.”

Byakuya smiles. “Watch the moon with me, Renji,” he encourages. “I desire your company right now.”

“Of course.”

Only a few minutes pass before they hear footsteps, and Renji glances over to the source just in time to see Rukia rounding the corner and approaching them, her eyes shining with good humour.

“You two are so adorable together,” she coos.

Renji’s cheeks heat up, and Byakuya immediately sits up, his cheeks tinged pink as he averts his eyes.

“What are you doing here, Rukia?” he asks.

“I just wanted to join you,” Rukia says. “May I?”

“Of course,” Byakuya tells her.

Rukia sits down next to Renji, kneeling in seiza so effortlessly as she smiles at him and Byakuya.

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” she asks.

“It is,” Renji agrees with a quiet sigh. “I haven’t experienced a peaceful night in a while now. Then again, it’s hard to relax when you have a battle coming up in your own world.”

He’s going to miss these peaceful nights when he returns, that’s for sure.

The flapping of wings suddenly catches his attention, and Renji looks up just in time to see the white dove with a red mitsudomoe flying towards him, followed by a flock of doves.

Immediately, Renji holds his hand out, letting the white dove perch upon his palm while the rest of the doves perch on the deck, and upon his shoulders.

He smiles as he strokes the dove’s plumage, especially when she coos contentedly.

“Did Hachiman send you to me again?” Renji asks fondly.

Beside him, Rukia chuckles. “You really are a magnet for Hachiman’s messengers,” she observes.

“He is,” Byakuya agrees. “He honours them with all the respect they deserve. Is it really any wonder that Hachiman blessed him?”

“Indeed. He’s very kind.”

Renji pauses slightly, listening to their conversation.

This isn’t the first time he’s been called kind and gentle.

Back in his world, Renji has often been told that he has a good and gentle heart by many people; his parents, his fellow samurai, his daimyo, and especially the peasants.

Then again, that is one of his values as a samurai. More than being strong and fearsome, Renji has always tried to be kind as much as he can be, even if others have been cruel to him.

It’s one of the many reasons why he’s so respected by the common people of Geishu.

“Renji,” Byakuya says, getting his attention. “Can you play the flute for Rukia and I?”

Renji smiles softly, setting the white dove down. “Gladly,” he says, taking his flute out.

He plays yet another old song that his father had taught him a long time ago, closing his eyes as he plays.

As the melody drifts through the air, Renji can’t help but let his thoughts wander a little bit.

What will happen to his powers when he leaves the Realm of Spirits? Will they always be a part of him in his world, or will they disappear once he crosses the barrier?

No, he won’t think about that right now.

He finishes playing the song, and when Renji opens his eyes, he notices how content Byakuya and Rukia are right now. Likewise, all the doves are just as content with his music.

“Thank you for playing, Abarai-kun,” Rukia says with a smile.

“As always, your music was wonderful,” Byakuya adds.

“Oh, well… thanks…” Renji murmurs shyly.

And that’s when another thought comes to him.

“How do you celebrate Hyakki Yagyo here?” he asks.

Rukia nods slowly before answering.

“During the day, we have parades in the street,” she explains. “We carry a mikoshi of Hachiman from his smaller shrine in the Bakeneko Clan’s district all the way to the Grand Shrine to honour him and pray for his protection from evil forces on that night.”

“We also visit the shrines of numerous kami to make offerings and ask for their blessings for the fight against the Oni Tribe that night,” Byakuya says. “Then, when night falls, the ruling clan leaders go to the torii gate that acts as a portal to the Realm of Mortals in the forest, along with the Onmyoji and the Warrior of Hachiman, in order to fight the Oni Tribe.”

Renji can’t remember seeing a torii gate in the forest when he’d entered this world. But then again, there had been a lot of fog when he’d crossed, so perhaps it had been hidden by the fog.

As he registers this information, he nods slowly.

“Things are probably going to be different this year,” Renji observes. “Especially now that we know the Oni Leader is a vessel for the progenitor of the Oni Tribe.”

“Indeed, that does change things,” Byakuya agrees. “Which means that we need to find a way to destroy Iyo for good, so that this won’t happen again.”

However, Renji finds himself thinking about this current Oni Leader, known as Grimmjow.

What is it like, to share your consciousness with that of an ancient, vengeful oni? It sounds rather unpleasant, that’s for sure.

Strangely, even though he’s never even met Grimmjow yet, Renji finds himself feeling _bad_ for him. He can’t imagine what it must be like to carry out the vengeance of an ancient spirit, to be filled with her hatred and anger on a daily basis.

Honestly, it doesn’t even sound like Grimmjow even wants to go through with invading the Realm of Mortals. 

Renji might not know the Oni Leader too well, but for some reason, he wants to understand his pain and struggles, and maybe even free him from Iyo’s hold.

It’s rather strange, really. Renji has encountered a variety of enemies in the past, but none of them have intrigued him to the extent that Grimmjow has right now. In fact, he wants to meet the Oni Leader at some point, if only to get a better understanding of him as both an opponent and a person. 

But will Grimmjow be as receptive to him? Or will he be disgusted that a human dares to ‘pity’ him?

“You look rather troubled, Renji. Is everything alright?”

Byakuya’s voice interrupts Renji’s thoughts, and he turns to see Byakuya looking at him in concern.

“I’m fine,” Renji reassures him. “Just… feeling a little nervous about facing the Oni Tribe on Hyakki Yagyo.”

While he doesn’t look entirely convinced, Byakuya concedes, then leans into Renji again.

“You’re a strong fighter, Renji,” Byakuya tells him. “So do not worry.”

Renji smiles and pulls Byakuya close to him before kissing his forehead again. “Thank you, Byakuya.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Rukia chimes in with a teasing smile. “I’ll just watch how adorable you two are!”

Renji flusters, but refuses to let go. In fact, he’s happy that Rukia approves of their love.

He lets out a content sigh, then looks up at the moon as he continues to sit with the Kuchiki siblings, happy to let this moment last for as long as it can.

* * *

Grimmjow stands at the overlook close to the cave of the Oni Tribe, staring out in the direction of the Black Sands Inlet as the sky becomes fiery-orange with the evening sun.

From where he stands, he can sense the reiatsu of the Tengu Leader, his sister, and the Warrior of Hachiman himself over at the inlet. The two tengu don’t interest him that much, though. Rather, it’s the warm and fiery reiatsu of Abarai Renji, the Warrior of Hachiman, that really intrigues him.

He recalls learning about Abarai’s unique style of fighting not too long ago, particularly his interest in meeting him soon. It’ll be the first time he’ll ever meet a human, after all. And honestly, the thought of fighting a strong human is quite a tempting one.

Perhaps he should pay him a little visit right now and fight him. That way, he’ll know what to look forward to on Hyakki Yagyo.

As if reading his mind, Iyo’s reiatsu suddenly flares up, making Grimmjow’s temples throb, much to his dismay.

_Damn it all…_

_“I thought I told you that you are not supposed to fight for fun, Grimmjow.”_ Iyo’s voice is sharp, and it echoes through his mind. _“How dare you let yourself get distracted?”_

Grimmjow bites back a scathing retort that would’ve only incensed Iyo further.

Instead, he keeps his voice as calm as he can before answering.

“I just thought that it would be a good idea to find the Warrior of Hachiman and get a feel for his style of fighting,” Grimmjow responds. “You know, so I can know what to expect on Hyakki Yagyo.”

Iyo’s reiatsu thrums through his body, and he can feel the displeasure within it.

 _“Why waste your time on just observing him?”_ Iyo demands. _“Destroy the Warrior of Hachiman so that you can weaken the pitiful youkai and invade the Realm of Mortals with ease!”_

That is the worst idea that anyone can ever think of. Not that Grimmjow is going to say that out loud, of course.

However, he offers an alternate reason to her.

“I would be more likely to succeed if I study my enemies properly, Iyo-sama,” Grimmjow reasons with her. “I cannot rely only on brute force and strength.”

Iyo remains silent for a moment before answering.

 _“Very well,”_ she concedes, albeit with displeasure. _“You can study him. But do not waste your time, or I will intervene.”_

“Yes, Iyo-sama.”

Her reiatsu fades out, and Grimmjow sighs, suddenly feeling angry all over again.

If Abarai Renji is as good a warrior they say, then he’d better give him a good fight. And hopefully, he’ll be kind enough to put him out of his misery as well.

At this point, he doesn’t even care if the Oni Tribe loses. Grimmjow would rather die than put up with Iyo’s presence within him any longer. And if he kills Iyo as well, then that’s even better.

Trying not to dwell on that idea too much, Grimmjow turns and enters the cave again.

“Zaraki!” he calls.

Immediately, Zaraki shows up, followed by some more oni warriors.

“You called?” Zaraki asks.

Grimmjow nods, a grin crossing his face. “Come with me, all of you,” he orders. “I think it’s time I got a look at the Warrior of Hachiman himself.”

Zaraki grins knowingly, along with the rest of the oni.

“Sounds like a great idea,” he agrees. “Lead the way, Grimmjow-sama!”

With that, Grimmjow marches out of the cave, followed by his best warriors as they head towards the Black Sands Inlet.

_You’d better not disappoint me, Abarai Renji._

* * *

The Black Sands Inlet is as quiet as ever, except for the sound of waves washing against the shore as the sun slowly begins its descent towards the horizon, painting the sky a fiery-orange.

The air is heavy with the smell of seawater, and with no one else around, Byakuya can’t help but feel so content.

He leads Renji and Rukia down the path towards the Sakura Grand Shrine, the official shrine of the Tengu Clan that’s located in the inlet. One of the oldest shrines in all of Horai, it is famous for its fifty-foot tall vermilion-red torii gate out in the bay; one that appears to float during the high tide.

In fact, it won’t be long before the tide comes and makes the entire shrine appear to float upon the water.

“It’s been a while since we last visited this shrine, Nii-sama,” Rukia observes.

Byakuya nods sagely. “It has,” he agrees. “But Renji had wanted to visit the shrine, so I thought it would be nice to bring him here.”

Renji looks around the inlet, his hair appearing more brilliant in the evening light. “It’s very beautiful here,” he says. “Your ancestors chose a good place for this shrine.”

“It’s very peaceful,” Byakuya agrees. “I do think this was a suitable place.”

“What is the shrine like?”

“Just wait. We’re almost there.”

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking, they arrive at the Sakura Grand Shrine.

The shrine complex is large and well-preserved, each building made up of white stucco and vermilion woodwork. Boardwalks connect each part of the shrine, and with the tide coming in, it’s already beginning to appear as if it’s floating on the water.

Likewise, the torii gate out in the sea is appearing to float very beautifully on the water’s surface.

When Byakuya glances at Renji again, he’s pleasantly surprised to see a look of wonder and excitement upon his face.

“This looks almost exactly like the Itsukushima Shrine in Geishu!” he says excitedly.

Byakuya raises an eyebrow. There’s a shrine in the Realm of Mortals that resembles the Tengu Clan’s shrine?

“I never knew that,” he says.

Renji nods eagerly. “It’s the chief Shinto shrine in all of Geishu,” he explains. “In fact, that’s the shrine that Mori-dono is a patron of! I never would’ve thought there’d be something that looks like it here!”

“Indeed,” Rukia agrees, equally surprised.

Byakuya leads them both into the shrine complex, unable to take his eyes off Renji as he looks around the place in awe. He shows them everything, explaining the functions behind the shrine and the history behind its construction, which Renji listens to eagerly.

Really, such eagerness is so endearing, and Byakuya can’t help but smile ever so faintly as he watches Renji look around in awe.

Towards the end of the little tour, as they exit the shrine complex, Byakuya finds himself approaching Renji with a soft smile.

“I’m glad the shrine fascinates you so much, Renji,” Byakuya says.

Renji smiles shyly. “It’s bringing back a lot of memories for me,” he says. “I still remember visiting the Itsukushima shrine with Mori-dono and the other samurai when I was sixteen. It was a very important visit for me as a samurai, and I’ll never forget how beautiful it was.”

Byakuya nods slowly, staring out at the inlet.

“When I was a boy, my grandfather brought me to this shrine for a coming-of-age rite,” he recalls. “It had been to prepare me for my ascension to the role of clan leader, and to understand the Kuchiki Clan’s connection to this shrine.”

At Renji’s curious look, he elaborates.

“My ancestors were the one who facilitated the construction of the Sakura Grand Shrine,” Byakuya explains. “As such, the Kuchiki Clan is the shrine’s official patron, and as the clan leader, I am in charge of preserving and maintaining it as part of my duties.”

This shrine has always been a sacred place for Byakuya, right from his childhood days. He’s always taken pride in being its official patron, so to see Renji being fascinated with the shrine itself is something he can’t help but feel a little proud of.

He turns to look at Renji, taking note of the uncharacteristic solemnity on his face as he gazes out at the sky. Looking at him, he almost appears to be contemplating the transience of his own life right now.

For a moment, Byakuya can’t help but wonder what Renji must look like in full armour.

But right then, the tranquility is shattered by a dark, crushing reiatsu that draws close to the inlet from the nearby bamboo forest, much to their alarm.

Immediately, Byakuya brandishes his staff while Rukia gets her fan ready, and Renji moves his hand to the grip of his katana as they all turn to face the forest.

“Oni are coming,” Byakuya says grimly.

Renji narrows his eyes. “There’s something else as well,” he says.

Sure enough, that’s when Byakuya senses it.

A much more powerful reiatsu hangs in the air, much more heavier than the rest of the oni. In fact, it feels as though there’s a set of claws pressing against Byakuya’s throat.

And then, from the depths of the forest, two large blue hands emerge from the darkness, followed by a rough, growling male voice.

“It’s nice to meet you in person at last… Abarai Renji, the Warrior of Hachiman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Itsukushima Shrine is a Shinto shrine located on the island of Itsukushima (specifically, in the city of Hatsukaichi in Hiroshima prefecture), and is most well-known for its "floating" torii gate. It was the chief Shinto shrine (ichinomiya) of Aki Province, and is believed to have been constructed in 593 A.D.. One of the patrons of the shrine was Mori Motonari himself.
> 
> And with that, Chapter 11 is finished! I'll be honest, I feel so bad for Grimmjow, especially writing out his death wish. Hopefully he'll be able to free himself from Iyo soon enough.
> 
> I also really liked writing out our boys being cute here, so I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and Happy Valentine's Day!


	12. Elegant and Fierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji fights the Oni Leader for the first time, and comes to realize that there is a lot more to him than what meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a bit shorter than I thought it would be. But here, Renji and Grimmjow meet for the first time ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

From the depths of the bamboo forest, following the huge demon hands that drift closer, Renji notices someone stepping out from the shadows of the forest into the inlet itself.

At last, the newcomer fully emerges from the forest, his reiatsu hanging thick in the air as Renji stares at him.

There’s no doubt that this newcomer is an oni. His short hair is coloured electric-blue, and so are his wild eyes made fierce by the markings upon his face. Protruding from his forehead are two bluish-purple horns, and Renji is quick to notice just how muscular and well-built his exposed torso and arms are.

He has to admit, this oni looks rather handsome, but there’s no denying the fierce bloodlust that practically radiates from his very being, and how it sends a chill down Renji’s spine.

This is no ordinary oni, especially considering the sheer power in his reiatsu.

The oni gives them a smirk as a smaller army of equally-strong oni follow him out from the forest, and Renji is quick to recognize Zaraki Kenpachi among them as well.

“Yo,” Grimmjow greets, his voice gravelly. “The name is Grimmjow, Leader of the Oni Tribe.”

_ So this is Grimmjow…  _ Renji thinks.

He certainly looks as fierce as his name suggests. The sheer power of his reiatsu indicates that he didn’t become the Oni Leader based on his looks alone. And judging from the wild grin on his face, he’s a fierce fighter as well.

And that’s when Renji senses a secondary reiatsu that radiates from Grimmjow, and only a hint of it is enough to make his knees tremble slightly.

This second reiatsu feels dark, ancient, and heavy with vengeance and hatred, and it doesn’t take long for him to put the pieces together.

_ Iyo…  _ Renji realizes.  _ It’s hers. _

Right then, Byakuya steps forth, his reiatsu radiating coldly from his very being, and while Renji cannot see his eyes, he can tell that he’s glaring at Grimmjow.

“You have some nerve to try and trespass on sacred ground,” Byakuya tells him icily. “As if plotting to invade the Realm of Mortals wasn’t bad enough, now you must put a stain upon our pride.”

“I’m nowhere near your clan’s shrine, tengu,” Grimmjow tells him. “And don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine with fighting out here anyways.”

“What are you doing here, Leader of the Oni Tribe?” Rukia asks, her voice just as icy as her brother’s.

“What does it look like?” Grimmjow retorts. “I’m here to get a good look at the Warrior of Hachiman for myself.”

He turns his gaze back to Renji, his eyes gleaming with what looks like approval as he takes in the sight of his hair, his tattoos, and his blade.

“Not bad,” Grimmjow praises. “You look pretty strong for a human, Abarai Renji.”

Renji narrows his eyes warily. “Is that so?” he asks, unsure of what to make of this.

Why exactly does Grimmjow want to see what he looks like before Hyakki Yagyo? Just what are his motives?

As if reading his mind, Grimmjow answers.

“I’ve always wanted to fight a human, especially one who has been blessed by a kami,” he tells him, a wild grin crossing his face.

Somehow, Renji can practically feel the adrenaline that radiates from Grimmjow’s very being. 

In fact, it awakens a rather animalistic love of fighting within Renji, one that he’d tried so hard to curb and keep under control. Yet he can’t help it; the very thought of fighting an Oni Leader is rather exciting.

After all, fighting an oni is something that had only existed in legends. And now, Renji is actually living one of those tales, and he can’t help but feel excited, especially since Grimmjow is promising him a good fight.

With that, he unsheathes Zabimaru as he returns Grimmjow’s grin with a wolfish smirk of his own.

“I’ll be sure to give you a good fight, Grimmjow,” Renji promises, imbuing his blade with his reiatsu.

Grimmjow’s smile widens. “Now that’s what I like to hear,” he says.

He then glances at Zaraki and another oni who stands on his left side. “Zaraki! Shawlong!” he barks. “You two take on the tengu.”

“No need to tell me twice,” Zaraki says with a wild grin. “I can’t wait to take on Kuchiki Byakuya again.”

“Likewise,” Shawlong agrees. “I shall take care of the younger sister.”

“Very well then,” Rukia concedes. “I shall fight you.”

As the rest of the oni stand to watch the fight, everyone prepares themselves to face off against their respective opponents.

Renji keeps his eyes trained on Grimmjow and his huge demon hands, waiting for the fight to start.

“Bring it, Grimmjow!” Renji challenges. “Stand and fight me!”

“Gladly!” Grimmjow snarls in response.

Immediately, the fighting starts.

Grimmjow charges towards Renji and swipes one of his demon hands at him.

Renji is quicker, and he swiftly dodges it with a well-timed shunpo.

He then raises his katana and holds it horizontally at chin-level, before thrusting it forward to land a piercing strike upon the hand.

The force of the blow is enough to make Grimmjow stagger back a few steps, much to Renji’s surprise.

Likewise, Grimmjow looks equally surprised, but he quickly recovers and gives Renji a grin.

“Not bad, Abarai,” he praises. “But let’s see you try and block this!”

His demon hands try to swipe down on him again, but Renji is prepared, and he quickly blocks the claws with his blade before pushing them back, thus pushing Grimmjow back as well.

Undeterred by this, Grimmjow surrounds himself with tendrils of blue reiatsu, then starts wielding them as weapons, all while Renji swiftly blocks each strike with his own blade.

As he continues to block and parry each attack, Renji takes the time to observe Grimmjow’s style of fighting.

Just as he’d thought, Grimmjow is a vicious and merciless fighter, much like Renji himself. However, he places an emphasis on brute strength and melee attacks, only resorting to using magic when it’s absolutely necessary. 

There’s also a surprising agility in some of Grimmjow’s movements as well, and it’s evident that he’s a lot smarter than one would think.

And the way he skillfully wields those demon hands of his as if they’re an extension of his body is almost frightening, in all honesty.

_ I gotta find a way to subdue those big hands.  _ Renji thinks to himself as he dodges a swipe from them.  _ Lest I get myself killed in a fight against him. _

He blocks another magic attack, which earns a pleased laugh from Grimmjow.

“You’re pretty good for a human, Abarai Renji!” Grimmjow praises with a grin. “I knew you’d be worth the fight!”

Renji can’t help but smirk slightly. “You’re not too bad yourself,” he praises. “I can see why you’re the leader of the Oni Tribe.”

“And I can see why you’re the Warrior of Hachiman,” Grimmjow adds. “In fact, I don’t even wanna kill you now!”

Suddenly, there’s a flare of the phantom reiatsu from Grimmjow, and his eyes widen before he collapses to the sand on his knees.

“No… fuck, no…” Grimmjow gasps out.

_ What’s happening to him? _ Renji wonders, staring at the Oni Leader in shock.

And that’s when he hears it: a woman’s voice, disembodied, rings through the air, her voice harsh and strident as she speaks.

_ “How dare you not take your fight seriously, Grimmjow!”  _ the voice snarls imperiously.  _ “I thought I told you that you are a vessel for my vengeance!” _

Strangely, Grimmjow seems to  _ cower _ like a child getting scolded, and the very sight of it is absolutely astonishing.

And that’s when he notices the pure terror in his eyes.

Somehow, Renji’s heart aches slightly, and he slowly lowers his blade as he approaches him tentatively.

“Grimmjow…?” he asks, unable to hide the concern from his voice. “Are you alright?”

The fear in Grimmjow’s eyes vanishes instantly, and he narrows his eyes at Renji before flaring his reiatsu as he gets back onto his feet.

“Don’t you dare pity me, human,” he snarls. “Unless you want me to tear your throat out.”

Now, Grimmjow’s reiatsu has combined with that of Iyo, and his power has magnified in response.

Clearly energized by this surge of power, Grimmjow suddenly shoots a blast of blue reiatsu towards Renji, prompting him to try and block it with a shield of his own reiatsu.

However, the blast is too powerful, and Renji finds himself being thrown back by the sheer force.

_ Dammit! _

Renji crashes back onto the sand, and he hastily clambers back onto his feet just in time to see Grimmjow leaping up into the air with his demon hands raised up, ready to strike him down.

“Shit…!” Renji curses. “He’s too fast!”

Suddenly, a blast of ice is shot towards Grimmjow, forcing him to jump back down to avoid it, and Renji turns just in time to see Byakuya approaching him, his staff at the ready.

“Byakuya!” Renji says, surprised.

“Allow me to assist you,” Byakuya tells him.

Renji smiles gratefully at him before nodding.

“Sounds like a good idea,” he agrees.

Grimmjow narrows his eyes. “What have you done to Zaraki, tengu?” he demands.

“Zaraki Kenpachi is still alive,” Byakuya tells him icily. “But this fight has gone on long enough. You’ve been on these sacred grounds far too long, and I won’t let you stay here any longer.”

With that, both Renji and Byakuya ready themselves as Grimmjow charges towards them both.

They work well together, as it turns out. Byakuya’s graceful, elegant style of fighting complements Renji’s more aggressive and rough fighting style surprisingly well, especially in how they synchronize and coordinate their attacks.

Even though Grimmjow is able to hold his own against them both, it isn’t long before he becomes overwhelmed by this.

And that’s when Iyo’s reiatsu flares up again, making Grimmjow falter in his attacks as she speaks.

_ “What are you waiting for, Grimmjow?”  _ she orders.  _ “Kill them all right now!” _

Grimmjow narrows his eyes, and to Renji’s surprise, he immediately withdraws.

“I’ve seen enough now!” he shouts to the rest of the oni. “Let’s fall back!”

Now, Renji is even more confused. Why has Grimmjow decided to fall back after Iyo ordered him to kill them?

As the oni rush towards the bamboo forest, Grimmjow turns and glares at Renji once more.

“This fight is far from over, Abarai Renji,” he promises darkly. “We’ll meet again on Hyakki Yagyo and finish it up. And then, I’ll carry out Iyo-sama’s wrath once and for all!”

With that, they retreat into the depths of the forest, their reiatsu slowly fading away as they leave.

Renji can’t help but stare at the forest, his mind still lingering on his very first fight against the Oni Leader. 

Clearly, there is a lot more to Grimmjow than what meets the eye.

But just what happened to him in the past that has made him the man he is today?

“We have to inform Urahara and the other clan leaders about this new development,” Byakuya says, interrupting Renji’s thoughts.

He sheathes his blade before turning to see Byakuya and Rukia talking to each other.

“You’re right,” Rukia agrees. “The others need to know.”

“I shall go and inform them about it,” Byakuya tells her. “And I want you to take Renji back to the estate, Rukia. Is that understood?”

“Of course, Nii-sama,” Rukia says. “I shall see you later.”

“Likewise.”

As Byakuya leaves the shrine complex, Rukia comes up to Renji.

“Come, Renji,” she says. “Let us return.”

“Yes, Rukia-sama.”

Renji follows Rukia back to the estate, but as they walk down the streets, his thoughts drift back to his fight against Grimmjow; namely, when he’d collapsed to his knees out of pure terror when Iyo had spoken to him.

Why is Grimmjow so terrified of Iyo? Could she have someone hurt him in the past to make him so afraid?

“You know, Rukia-sama…” Renji begins, getting Rukia’s attention.

Rukia glances over at him. “What is it?” she asks.

“During my fight against the Oni Leader, I sensed the reiatsu of Iyo,” Renji tells her. “It felt so dark and ancient, and so full of hatred.”

“I sensed it too,” Rukia says with a somber nod. “And I also heard her voice.”

“Yeah.” Renji looks up at the glowing onibi drifting through the air. “I never imagined that she could be so powerful. But then again, I suppose that’s why she’s the progenitor of the Oni Tribe.”

“Indeed. I never even thought that she has continued to live through her reiatsu,” Rukia adds, right as they near the gates of the Kuchiki estate. “It’s been thousands of years since the Battle of the Blood Mountains, so it’s remarkable that she’s managed to live for this long.”

“‘Blood Mountains’?” Renji repeats.

“That’s the name of the battle where the Onmyoji and the ruling clan leaders of the ancient period had fought to stop Iyo and her army of oni from invading the Realm of Mortals,” Rukia explains. “So much blood had spilled that day, it practically stained the mountains red.”

Renji nods slowly, then realizes something.

“Hold on, Rukia-sama…” He turns to her again. “How old are you, exactly?”

Rukia chuckles. “Us youkai age differently from humans,” she tells him. “So a lot of us have existed well before you were even born. I myself am one-hundred-ninety years old, which would be equivalent to nineteen human years.”

_ One-hundred-ninety?! _

Well, she certainly doesn’t look like it. Then again, perhaps her more formal style of speech should’ve been an indicator that she’s much older than she seems.

Even so, Renji can’t help how surprised he is.

“And what about Byakuya?” he asks. “How old is he?”

“Two-hundred-forty years of age,” Rukia responds with an amused smile. “And that’s equivalent to twenty-four human years.”

Damn… Renji is practically an infant compared to all of these youkai.

“I… never knew that,” he admits sheepishly.

Silence hangs between them as they enter the estate grounds, and after thanking Rukia, Renji goes to the makeshift stable to tend to his horse.

As always, his mount is happy to see him, his tail flicking slightly as he gently nudges Renji with his muzzle.

“It’s good to see you too, boy,” Renji chuckles, patting his muzzle.

He picks up a brush to comb through his horse’s coat and mane, murmuring soothing words as he combs through the tangles.

But as he takes care of his steed, Renji feels his gut twisting in anxiety.

Somehow, the very thought of fighting against Grimmjow on Hyakki Yagyo has become rather daunting, especially knowing that he will have to fight him while he is under the influence of the oni progenitor.

Even more, none of the previous Warriors of Hachiman even knew about Iyo’s existence; not even Minamoto no Yoshiie. And yet he’d somehow managed to defeat the Oni Leader of that time.

And then there’s the matter of how scared Grimmjow had been of Iyo.

What were the previous Oni Leaders like when their bodies were turned into her vessel? Were they as terrified of the progenitor as Grimmjow appears to be? Did they see dying as a relief from her clutches, something they were happy to escape from?

Is there possibly a way to avoid killing Grimmjow on Hyakki Yagyo?

Renji sighs quietly.  _ You’re overthinking again.  _ He chides himself.  _ Just stop overthinking and do your duty. _

It seems like he’ll have to improve his concentration a bit later on. But for now, he just continues to tend to his horse while trying to calm his mind.

* * *

Byakuya re-enters the estate complex, having finished informing Urahara and the other clan leaders about their encounter with the Oni Leader.

Now that night is here and he is back home again, he removes the mask from his face, sighing quietly. He looks around the complex and notices Renji’s horse in the makeshift stable, particularly the way the steed’s coat seems to shine in the moonlight.

It seems like Renji had done a little grooming for his horse, if the animal’s content mood is anything to go by.

A faint smile crosses Byakuya’s face before he makes his way up the steps onto the engawa porch to try and find Renji.

As he walks down the porch, he recalls how he’d fought alongside Renji against Grimmjow on the Black Sands Inlet, and his heart swells with pride at the memory.

He and Renji had worked well together, their fighting styles going hand-in-hand and complementing each other better than expected. Renji himself has improved quite a bit this past while, and there’s no doubt that he is more than ready for Hyakki Yagyo.

But how does Renji feel about the upcoming battle now, especially after sensing Iyo for the first time? Byakuya recalls hearing and sensing Iyo during the encounter, so perhaps he should check on Renji and see how he feels about this new development.

Fortunately, it doesn’t take too long for Byakuya to find him.

Renji is sitting out on the porch outside his bedchamber with a small desk right in front of him. Upon the desk is a piece of paper, an inkstone, and a calligraphy brush that’s already been dipped in ink.

Meanwhile, Renji himself seems to be deep in thought, a sharp frown upon his forehead as he looks down at the paper before writing something upon it.

Smiling fondly, Byakuya approaches Renji, noticing how his frown vanishes as he draws closer, a smile quickly crossing Renji’s face.

“Byakuya,” he greets.

“You seem rather troubled,” Byakuya observes, kneeling in seiza beside Renji. “What are you doing?”

“Writing poetry,” Renji says, gesturing to the paper. “A samurai must always improve his concentration and peace of mind before battle, and there’s no better way than poetry to find peace of mind.”

He sighs. “But honestly… I’m not really good at it,” he admits. “My skill is nowhere near that of Mori-dono’s, so it’s always rather difficult.”

Raising an eyebrow, Byakuya glances down at the poem that Renji has written so far.

“It’s not that bad,” he says sincerely. “Besides, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

He gently takes Renji’s hand into his own, running the pads of his fingers over the lines of his palm. “You fought well against the Oni Leader, Renji,” he says sincerely. “I’m proud to fight beside you.”

Renji averts his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink. “You humble me,” he says softly. “I’m happy to fight by your side as well.”

Such shyness makes Byakuya’s heart flutter against his chest, and he gently rests his head against Renji’s shoulder, closing his eyes when Renji presses a kiss upon his head.

Despite how happy Renji is right now, Byakuya can sense an underlying anxiety in his reiatsu.

_ I was right. He is nervous. _

“Is something the matter, Renji?” Byakuya asks.

Renji nods. “I sensed Iyo’s reiatsu during the fight,” he says. “I also heard her speak, and after this, I… I can’t help but feel a little nervous about fighting the Oni Leader on Hyakki Yagyo.”

“I understand,” Byakuya says honestly. “It’s not an easy responsibility.”

He looks up at him. “But you won’t be alone in this fight, Renji,” he tells him. “You’ll have all of us by your side, especially me.”

Renji smiles, his eyes shining warmly. “Thank you, Byakuya,” he says. “That means so much to me.”

With that, he turns to fully face Byakuya before pressing a kiss on his nose.

“I’ll train even harder now,” he promises. “That way, I can destroy Iyo for good.”

“And I will be there every step of the way by your side,” Byakuya promises.

Never has he felt so happy, so content before until now. And when he feels all the anxiety disappear from Renji's reiatsu, he can't help but feel pleased.

He will do whatever it takes to make sure that Renji is ready for Hyakki Yagyo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Renji has finally met Grimmjow for the first time, and has gotten a glimpse into the torment he endures from Iyo. 
> 
> Next chapter, things are going to get hot between our boys ;)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	13. A Samurai's Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Grimmjow and Renji reflect on their fight and come to realize how similar they are to each other. At the same time, Renji shows Byakuya just how passionate he can be in a much more intimate situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a ton of feels in this chapter, from Grimmjow, and from how hot things are going to get between Renji and Byakuya later on ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hyakki Yagyo is almost here. It won’t be long before the new moon arrives as well, and then, the powers of every single oni will be amplified to much greater levels.

And finally, with Iyo’s powers, they will be able to invade the Realm of Mortals once and for all.

However, Grimmjow can’t even find it in himself to look forward to it.

Not when he’s being subject to a harsh berating from Iyo right now.

_ “Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic!” _

Iyo’s harsh voice assaults his mind, drowning out every other sensation as Grimmjow kneels before the plunge pool, trembling beneath her heavy reiatsu that practically crushes down upon him.

He doesn’t dare try to speak, lest he incense the progenitor even more. But that doesn’t stop the terror that surges through his veins, the sheer helplessness he feels as he struggles to breathe against Iyo’s crushing reiatsu.

_ “You had the opportunity to weaken the youkai by killing the Tengu Leader and the Warrior of Hachiman, but you let them get away! Are you even worthy of being an oni? Or are you just a coward unworthy of wielding my powers?” _

Grimmjow grits his teeth, trying not to make his terror obvious.

_ “I thought I told you that the oni have no need for petty virtues like fighting fair,”  _ Iyo continues scathingly.  _ “How dare you defy my orders and fight with honour?! I should kill you right now for disobeying me!” _

_ Then kill me already.  _ Grimmjow thinks bitterly.  _ Just kill me and find someone else to torment. _

And besides… it’ll be the only kindness she’ll ever show him in his life.

“Then do it,” Grimmjow tells her. “Kill me and get it over with.”

_ “I won’t,”  _ Iyo tells him sharply.  _ “You are my vessel, the one who has been chosen to deliver my vengeance on Hyakki Yagyo. I’m not foolish enough to kill you right now.” _

Then, he feels the sensation of claws pressed against his throat.

_ “You will kill them all on Hyakki Yagyo,”  _ Iyo menaces.  _ “If you don’t, then I will destroy you from the inside. Is that understood?” _

Grimmjow swallows heavily, but nods.

“Yes, Iyo-sama,” he forces out. “I will kill them all.”

Finally, her reiatsu dissipates, and he slumps to the ground, panting heavily as his heartbeat finally returns to its normal pace and the pain in his left arm finally fades away.

Once he’s gotten his breathing under control again, Grimmjow splashes some water from the plunge pool onto his face, rubbing his wet hand on the back of his neck. He then slowly sits up, sighing quietly as his thoughts begin to wander.

That fight at the Black Sands Inlet… that had been the very first time he’d ever fought a human.

And Abarai Renji has definitely proven himself to be quite strong for a human. In fact, it had been the first time that Grimmjow had enjoyed himself in a very long time.

That wolfish smile of his, the way he’d incorporated his reiatsu into his fighting techniques, and his wild appearance of red hair and black tattoos… truly, he is a worthy opponent, one who deserves to be the Warrior of Hachiman.

Yet it’s not just his appearance and fighting style that’s intriguing. Rather, it’s how honourable Abarai is that Grimmjow admires.

Strangely, despite the fact that Abarai is a human, there’s a lot about him that isn’t too different from Grimmjow himself.

Perhaps they could have even be friends in a different lifetime.

Grimmjow blinks, realizing what he’d just thought.

What is wrong with him? He’s the Oni Leader, for crying out loud! He is supposed to be above such emotions, so how can he be having such sentimental thoughts and feelings like this? 

But as he climbs onto his feet and starts to leave the chamber, bitterness clouds his thoughts as memories of his life flood his mind.

His life had never been the same when he had been selected as Iyo’s vessel at quite a young age. After being chosen, he had been forced to undergo a very tortuous ritual where Iyo would infuse her reiatsu into his body and mind.

The whole process had been agonizing, and Grimmjow had been too young to understand the excruciating pain. He’d been terrified, thinking that he was going to die back then.

But he didn’t.

Right from that point on, Iyo had been merciless towards him. She’d hated his rebellious and troublemaking personality, and had often tried to mold him into being cruel and vicious through various ways. And if he’d resisted, she would punish him by suffocating him with her reiatsu.

Grimmjow was so dreadfully alone. He had no one to support him during those times, no one to reassure him that he wasn’t a failure like how Iyo had told him repeatedly. And even if he’d tried to tell others about this ordeal, they would never understand.

His whole life, he’s been told that being the vessel for the progenitor of the Oni Tribe is the greatest honour that an oni could ever receive. After all, they are trusted to harness her mighty powers and carry out her vengeance on Hyakki Yagyo. And Grimmjow himself had believed it for some time.

But now, he’s come to realize that it’s all one great lie.

There’s no honour in being forced to share your mind with that of a vengeful onibaba, and neither is there any honour in being forced to carry out her agenda under the threat of a prolonged death.

Even though he acts like he’s alright, there’s no way to deny just how deeply he’s broken inside. Thanks to this burden, there’s a void inside that’s impossible to ignore, and Grimmjow has tried everything he can to distract himself from it, from fighting to sex.

Yet it continues to eat away at him inside.

A quiet sigh spills from Grimmjow’s lips as he passes through the main cavern, stopping at the fire where Zaraki sits close to, sharpening the spikes of his club.

For some reason, he feels compelled to talk to him right now.

With that, Grimmjow sits down by the fire next to Zaraki, who looks up at him curiously.

“Grimmjow-sama,” he greets. “You alright?”

Grimmjow gazes at the brightly-burning flames. “I’ve got a lot on my mind,” he admits, his voice unusually quiet. “I guess I just need to let it all out.”

“Go ahead,” Zaraki tells him.

Sighing again, Grimmjow rubs his face before speaking.

“I hate this burden I’m forced to bear,” he confesses. “I’ve never been allowed to be who I really am, and I don’t know how much more I can take.”

He then recalls the fight from the inlet again; more specifically, the look that Abarai had given him when Iyo had scolded him for daring to have fun.

“Also… when Iyo had spoken to me during my fight against Abarai Renji, I noticed that he was giving me a weird look,” Grimmjow recalls.

“What kind of look?” Zaraki asks.

“I don’t know how to describe it.” Grimmjow frowns. “He wasn’t scared or angry. He looked surprised, but then… he looked almost sad. Like he was trying to apologize. Or as if… as if he was worried for me.”

He doesn’t understand. Why would Abarai look at him like that? And why would he even feel  _ worried _ for him?

“That’s really strange,” Zaraki agrees. “A human showing concern for an oni is unheard of.”

But what’s even more strange about it is how it had awoken a feeling he’d thought he had buried up a long time ago. It had awoken a strange yearning for a meaningful friendship with someone who can understand the pain he’s gone through.

“Are you having doubts about carrying out Iyo-sama’s vengeance?” Zaraki asks.

Terror rips through Grimmjow at the very thought, and he tenses up in horror as he recalls Iyo’s threat towards him.

“It hasn’t changed a damn thing,” he says, his voice hard. “I’m still carrying out the invasion, because if I don’t, then Iyo-sama will not be as merciful.”

And there’s no way he can fail her this time. If he does, then she’ll destroy him from the inside.

_ I wonder if Abarai Renji will be kind enough to just kill me on Hyakki Yagyo…  _ Grimmjow thinks to himself.  _ It’s the only way I’ll ever be freed from her, anyways. _

Besides, he’d much rather die by a blade than be forced to endure more agony from Iyo as she tears him apart from the inside. And death is the only way to free himself from her clutches.

Yet at the same time, a part of Grimmjow doesn’t want to die.

Scowling, Grimmjow gets up and heads towards his private chambers. “I’m turning in for the night,” he announces. “Thanks for listening to me, Zaraki.”

“You’re welcome,” Zaraki says. “Just don’t torture yourself anymore, Grimmjow-sama.”

Grimmjow pauses slightly, frowning at those cryptic words before heading to his chambers again.

Despite everything, he can feel his resolve beginning to waver. 

And it’s right then that Grimmjow realizes that there’s no point in trying to deny what he truly wants.

* * *

The smell of burning steel hits Renji in full force as he enters the forge, smiling when he sees Hisagi sorting through some tools at the back.

“Good evening, Hisagi!” he calls out.

Hisagi turns and smiles. “Ah, you’re here,” he greets. “Perfect timing. Just wait and allow me to get your armour.”

“Sure thing.”

Renji had received a message from Hisagi this afternoon, informing him that his armour has been fully repaired at last, and is now ready for pickup. As soon as he’d finished his training, he’d gone to the Merchant’s Cove to visit Hisagi and retrieve his armour.

It doesn’t take too long before Hisagi emerges from the backroom with his set of armour, and Renji can’t help but feel eager as he sets it down.

“Here it is,” Hisagi says proudly. “It’s one of the finest pieces I’ve ever had the privilege of working on.”

Renji doesn’t say anything, too impressed by the work that Hisagi has done.

His armour looks as good as new, with all the damage on the cuirass and faulds practically non-existent now. The red and gold lacing on the cuirass and shoulder guards looks much brighter, and there are no visible changes at all.

In fact, it looks exactly like how it used to before he’d crossed the barrier.

“I’ve kept everything the same, as per your request, but I also made some other improvements to the armour as well,” Hisagi tells him. “It’s now virtually indestructible, a set of armour that Hachiman himself would be proud of. Now, this armour shall protect you in even the most violent of battles.”

Renji gives Hisagi a smile, taking note of how hopeful he looks.

“This is amazing, Hisagi-san,” he says sincerely. “You have my thanks for all your hard work.”

Hisagi smiles bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m happy you like it,” he says. “And there is no need to pay me. Kuchiki-sama already paid me to repair it.”

“I shall wear this on Hyakki Yagyo, and into every single battle in the future,” Renji promises.

“And people shall sing legends about you and your indestructible armour!” Hisagi adds eagerly. “The Legend of Abarai Renji, Warrior of Hachiman, the one whose armour was blessed by the kami himself!”

Somehow, this makes Renji feel even more shy now.

“Well…” He chuckles. “I don’t know if I’m really worthy of being a legend.”

“You fought the Oni Leader once, and you’re going to fight him again,” Hisagi points out. “I think that’s enough to make you a legend.”

_ Maybe so…  _ Renji thinks.

Picking up the armour, he bows and gives Hisagi his gratitude before departing from the forge.

Night has already come, and onibi drift peacefully through the air, glowing serenely in the light of the waning moon.

As Renji nears the exit of the Merchant’s Cove, he notices a familiar hone-onna gliding towards him, her peony lantern glowing in the dark.

“Good evening, Matsumoto,” Renji greets. “Are you well?”

“I’m just fine,” Matsumoto says with a coquettish smile. “Looks like your armour’s been fixed up.”

“Indeed. I’m returning to the estate for the night now.”

“May I join you? I’d like to enjoy your company right now.”

“I guess you can,” Renji says with a shrug.

As they walk down the streets towards the Kuchiki estate, Renji finds himself getting lost in his thoughts; namely, the fight against the Oni Leader at the inlet.

There’s a lot about that fight he cannot take off his mind, and for some reason, he feels the urge to tell Matsumoto about it.

Perhaps he should.

“Matsumoto…” Renji begins, getting her attention. “May I tell you something? About my fight against the Oni Leader?”

Matsumoto raises an eyebrow, but nods. “Of course,” she says.

“During my fight, I noticed that I’m not so different from the Oni Leader,” Renji tells her, staring up at the glowing onibi. “It’s pretty surprising, considering that I’m a human and he’s an oni. But I also noticed that the Oni Leader seems to be quite broken inside.”

“Is that so?” Matsumoto looks intrigued.

“He looked scared at one point,” Renji recalls. “It was when Iyo, the progenitor, had started scolding him. I don’t know why, but it’s quite worrying for me.”

“Well, sharing your mind with a vengeful onibaba can’t be very fun,” Matsumoto agrees. “It could mess up anyone, really.”

“This might sound strange, but a part of me just wants to try and understand where Grimmjow is coming from,” Renji admits. “It’s clear that he’s hurting inside, and I can’t help but feel bad for him.”

Tentatively, he looks at her. “Does that make me a bad person?”

Matsumoto gives him a warm smile. “Not at all, Abarai-kun,” she says. “The fact that you have compassion for someone who is supposed to be an enemy says a lot about you, actually. You have quite a big heart.”

Renji smiles for a brief moment. “You wouldn’t be the first one to tell me that.”

“But it’s important to remember that he’s still an enemy,” Matsumoto advises. “You can’t forget that you have to fight him.”

“I know,” Renji says, feeling a little better. “I wouldn’t be a samurai if I didn’t follow my duties.” He gives her another smile. “Thank you, Matsumoto.”

“You really are too adorable,” Matsumoto coos. “No wonder Kuchiki-sama is so smitten with you!”

And now the mood has been killed.

Scowling slightly, Renji turns away as his face heats up. “You keep quiet…” he mutters.

Matsumoto giggles, but Renji doesn’t even try to respond.

Eventually, they part ways right as they near the Kuchiki estate, with Matsumoto heading to the district of the Kitsune Clan for the night.

Renji nods in greeting to the night guards outside the gates before entering the complex.

Almost immediately, one of the servants approaches him.

“Welcome back, Abarai-san,” he says. “Kuchiki-sama is having a bath, and he has requested your presence there.”

Renji blinks in surprise, his cheeks heating up quickly at the mental image. Swallowing heavily, he nods.

“I’ll be sure to join him there,” he says.

“Allow me to take this from you,” the servant says, taking the armour from Renji. “He also told me to tell you to wash yourself first.”

“Of course…”

As the servant departs with his armour, Renji immediately heads towards the bathing chambers with a towel, undoing his hachimaki and letting his hair fall free from its ponytail.

There’s no doubt as to why Byakuya has invited him to bathe with him, Renji thinks as he strips and washes himself. Just thinking about it is enough to make Renji’s heart beat faster than normal.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Renji heads out to the onsen, stopping in his tracks to appreciate its beauty.

The onsen looks exactly like the one that Byakuya had showed him in the forest. The pool is big enough to fit two people, and steam drifts over the surface of the pristine waters as bamboo candles rest around the area, creating a rather magical atmosphere. 

Byakuya sits in the onsen beneath the shade of the maple tree, immersed up to his shoulders in the water. His inky-black hair spills freely in a way that can only be described as sensual, and his feathers glisten in the moonlight, making his wet, pale skin look even paler than usual.

He is quite a sight to behold.

As if sensing his presence, Byakuya looks up, and Renji immediately notices a rather seductive glint in his gaze, his eyes looking much more sensual thanks to the red markings near them.

“I’m glad you are here, Renji,” Byakuya says, his voice unusually coy. “Please, come and join me.”

Renji swallows heavily, his cheeks rapidly heating up. “Of… Of course!”

He slowly climbs down into the pool, sighing in relief at the warm waters as he makes his way over to where Byakuya is sitting.

The moment he sits down, Byakuya leans into him with a content sigh, his mesmerizing fragrance washing over Renji.

_ He’s too cute…  _ Renji can’t help but think, wrapping an arm around Byakuya’s waist before pulling him close.

This is the most romantic thing that Renji has ever experienced in his life. To sit in an onsen with his beloved, surrounded by the tranquility of the night and the shade of the maple tree… he cannot imagine anything more romantic than this.

A few moments pass before Renji feels Byakuya tracing his finger over the interlocking patterns on his pecs, making his skin tingle pleasantly.

And then, Byakuya starts pressing kisses along the side of his neck, his warm lips sending heat surging through Renji as a fire ignites within him.

There’s no doubt what Byakuya wants, and Renji definitely wants it just as much.

Gently, he tilts Byakuya’s face up, making him look up.

“Will you have me, Byakuya?” he asks.

Byakuya’s cheeks tinge pink, but he nods before caressing Renji’s face.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Show me how much you want me.”

Renji responds with a sly smirk, then makes a fist at Byakuya’s scalp before smothering his lips with his own in a searing kiss.

Almost immediately, Byakuya gives in, opening his mouth up when Renji slides his tongue over his lower lip. He moans against Renji’s lips, and the sound goes straight to Renji’s groin, forcing him to pull away, albeit reluctantly.

Byakuya opens his eyes, confused.

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom,” Renji whispers. “Away from the onsen.”

Slowly, Byakuya nods. “You’re right.”

It’s a miracle they manage to make it to Byakuya’s bedchambers with their clothes in one piece. Renji can practically feel the desire radiating from Byakuya all the way there, and it does nothing to curb his own arousal.

The minute they get to his room and close the door, Renji pulls Byakuya close and covers his lips with his own again, placing one hand on Byakuya’s nape to hold him close.

He feels Byakuya clutching onto his arms as he kisses him back, as though swept up by the sheer force of the kiss, but Renji doesn’t slow down at all. He savours the sweet warmth of Byakuya’s mouth, sliding his hands beneath his yukata before making quick work in removing it, letting it drop to the ground.

Pulling away from the kiss, Renji eyes Byakuya’s exposed body appreciatively, then slips off his own yukata before pushing the tengu leader back onto the futon, kissing his neck and whispering sweet words to him.

“Let me see you come undone, Byakuya,” he murmurs, moving back to appreciate his beauty again. “Don’t hide yourself from me.”

* * *

Byakuya feels his body flush beneath Renji’s heated gaze, so swept up by the sheer passion that practically radiates from him. He’s never felt anything like this before, and the pleasure that surges through him right now is so exquisite.

He leans up to kiss Renji, which he happily returns, their tongues brushing together as their hands roam over each other’s skin. A fire burns deep within Byakuya, and it can only be quenched by Renji’s touches.

Renji pulls away from the kiss to admire him once more, his eyes dark with lust.

“You are exquisite,” he says breathlessly, kissing down his neck and chest. “Everything about you is exquisite…”

Byakuya is now mindless with desire, clutching helplessly at the sheets.

“Is it selfish to want everything from you?” Renji continues, kissing the spot above his heart. “I would give you everything in return.”

Slowly, Byakuya shakes his head. “It’s not selfish,” he whispers, moving his arms to hold Renji close. “So give me everything.”

Now, Renji holds him so tenderly, their bodies flushed, the heat between them so precious, and Byakuya feels himself tremble when Renji props himself up slightly so that their arousals are pressed together.

And then, Renji begins to rock his hips, creating a delicious friction that has Byakuya clinging onto him, overwhelmed by the heat that radiates from him. He can feel Renji raking his hungry gaze over him, practically devouring him with his eyes, and it only serves to make him tremble even more as he tightens his grip onto him.

Byakuya then feels Renji’s hand sliding up his chest before settling on his neck, and then he wraps his fingers around it. He doesn’t squeeze or press down hard; he just gently rests his hand there as he thrusts against him over and over again.

It’s this sheer control and dominance, the same one that Renji has shown in his fights against the amanojaku and the oni, that has mesmerized Byakuya since the day he’d first met him. And the pure, raw power emanating from him is what arouses Byakuya more than he’d thought possible.

_ He’s as dominating in making love as he is in battle; the true passion of a samurai. _

The heat continues to build up as Renji leans down to kiss him, and Byakuya doesn’t know how much longer he can take.

“Renji…” Byakuya whispers. “I’m so close…”

_ So much power… and I’m at his very mercy right now…  _

And it’s this very thought that ultimately pushes Byakuya over the edge.

His whole body ignites as he tenses up, letting out a choked cry of Renji’s name. Seconds later, he hears Renji let out a quiet moan before he feels his release against his hip.

“Beautiful…” Renji whispers, removing his hand from his neck. “So exquisite…”

Byakuya pants softly, slowly coming down from his high as he feels Renji cleaning them both with a cloth, and he opens his eyes just in time to see Renji smiling at him.

For someone who was so passionate not too long ago, he has now become so sweet and gentle towards him. Such a contrast truly amazes Byakuya, especially when he remembers how Renji had held his neck.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Byakuya,” Renji tells him sweetly, lying down next to him as he pulls the sheets over them both. 

A tired smile crosses Byakuya’s face for a moment, and he leans into Renji almost immediately.

“My heart belongs to you,” Renji says softly.

Those words are enough to make Byakuya’s heart flutter. “And so does mine,” he whispers.

And as they bask in the afterglow, they hold each other for a long time, listening to each other’s heartbeat before sleep slowly takes a hold of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially the love scene between our boys. Honestly, it's one of the most beautiful scenes I've written, and I think it perfectly showcases "a samurai's passion".
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	14. Just a Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Hyakki Yagyo has come, and between preparing for battle and engaging in the festivities, Renji and Byakuya consider how they can remember one another once they have parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a bit of angst and hurt/comfort, but also some cuteness between our boys~
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hyakki Yagyo has come at last, and with it comes a rather somber, foreboding atmosphere that is no doubt because of what is to come in the night.

Byakuya kneels in seiza in his bedchambers, having already changed into his usual kimono ensemble. As he finishes combing his hair, he decides to watch Renji get ready for the festivities and battle tonight.

As he turns to watch, Renji looks up at him and gives him a teasing smile, one that makes Byakuya’s cheeks heat up before he averts his eyes. Considering how passionate the previous night had been, that’s probably why he’d received such a smile.

Nevertheless, he maintains his composure as he turns his attention back to Renji to watch him prepare, curious about his pre-battle rituals.

Not too long ago, Renji had burned some sandalwood incense in his armour as a way of purifying it before battle, which has caused the whole room to be filled with a cloying, almost sensual fragrance that is very befitting of the samurai.

With the incense having burned up, Renji removes the remains and discards them before he starts putting on his armour, piece by piece.

Having already changed into his maroon shitagi and brown kobakama, Renji first puts on his footwear and shin guards, tying them up securely around his legs. With that taken care of, he then moves onto the rest of the armour that should cover up his body.

Watching his beloved put on his armour is surprisingly intimate, and Byakuya feels privileged to be able to witness such an intricate process right now.

“Doesn’t that armour feel rather heavy?” Byakuya can’t help but wonder. “It looks like it would be difficult to move around in.”

Renji shakes his head with a smile as he fastens his arm guards.

“Not at all, actually,” he says. “It’s designed to be light and easy to move around in.”

“This is the first time I’m seeing the armour of a human warrior in person,” Byakuya admits, admiring the colourful lacing upon the armour. “It’s very beautiful, Renji.”

A bashful smile crosses Renji’s face as he fastens his cuirass around his torso.

“You flatter me, Byakuya,” he chuckles, moving onto the neck guard. “But my armour is nowhere near as beautiful as that of Mori-dono’s, or any other daimyo’s, for that matter. Theirs put the armour of mine and other foot soldiers to shame.”

Once he’s fastened his katana and tanto at his waist, all that remains is his shoulder armour.

“May I help you with those?” Byakuya asks, getting up.

Renji raises an eyebrow. “Do you know how to fasten them?” he asks.

“I’m sure I can learn,” Byakuya says with a soft smile.

“Alright, then.” Renji holds his arm out.

Byakuya picks up the shoulder guard for the left side first, listening to Renji guide him to the correct position. Once he’s gotten it there, Byakuya fastens the ties securely around Renji’s arm, making sure the ties aren’t too tight.

“Does this feel okay?” Byakuya asks after tying the last one.

Renji nods. “Yes, it does.” He cranes his head to give Byakuya a smile. “One more left now.”

Smiling softly, Byakuya picks up the guard for the right side and repeats the process, securely fastening the ties around Renji’s right arm and making sure it fits well.

With that done, Byakuya steps back to admire Renji as he ties his long crimson hair up into a high ponytail before fastening his hachimaki around his forehead.

“Well? How do I look?” Renji asks hopefully.

“Splendid,” Byakuya responds sincerely. “Like a true samurai warrior.”

Renji chuckles shyly. “The only thing I’m missing is my helmet,” he admits. “But that’s back in the barracks of Mori-dono’s staging camp.”

Byakuya tries to picture Renji in full samurai armour with his helmet, but it’s rather hard to imagine, really.

Yet right now, Renji looks truly resplendent in his armour; the very picture of a samurai warrior. So strong and dignified, and yet so fierce and intimidating at the same time, but the warmth in his eyes serves to remind Byakuya that he is not just a fearsome warrior.

“Looks like someone’s a little lost for words, isn’t he?” Renji teases, stepping close to Byakuya.

Byakuya laughs quietly. “I cannot help it,” he says. “You’re truly beautiful in your armour, my love.”

“And I could say the same for you,” Renji tells him, caressing Byakuya’s cheeks before pressing a kiss upon the red markings on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes.

He then steps back. “I’m not yet finished,” he says. “I still have to meditate on my thoughts.”

Byakuya watches as Renji opens the shoji door to step out onto the porch and kneel into seiza, and he follows until he’s right next to him, also kneeling in seiza position as he listens to him speak.

“Meditation is important for everyone, whether they are a warrior or not,” Renji explains. “But for us samurai, meditation allows us to accept the impermanence of life, the reality of battle, and prepare us for anything that could happen to us.”

“I see…” Byakuya glances at him. “May I meditate with you?”

“Of course,” Renji says with a smile.

A comfortable silence hangs between them, and Byakuya closes his eyes as he starts to meditate on his thoughts.

He’s truly fortunate to be in the company of a man who is so passionate and spirited, but also so kind and sweet not just towards Byakuya, but towards others as well.

Byakuya recalls how only yesterday, when Renji had been training, he’d been approached by some mothers with their young youkai children, who were very curious to meet a human for the first time. And Renji had been so gentle with the children, getting down to their level when talking to them, answering all their innocent questions, and even encouraging them when they wanted to show off their own skills.

It had been the sweetest thing Byakuya had ever seen in his life, and Renji’s laughter as he’d played with the children had been like music to his ears.

But now, the scene only makes Byakuya even more sad, especially knowing that Renji will depart from this world tomorrow and return to his own.

The very thought makes Byakuya’s heart ache, and he can’t stand the thought of having to be parted from Renji so soon. It still feels like they’ve hardly had much time together, and Byakuya still has so much he wants to tell Renji, to show him.

But alas, a human cannot stay in the Realm of Spirits for too long, even if they are the Warrior of Hachiman. Renji belongs in his own world, and it would be cruel to make him stay here in a place where he won’t belong.

He must give Renji something to remember him by before his departure; a token of his love that he can cherish whenever he starts missing him.

_ I should give him a feather of mine.  _ Byakuya decides to himself.  _ He has always liked my wings, after all. _

And besides, the feather of a tengu is believed to have divine properties that can offer protection and safety to anyone who holds it. Something like that could be quite useful for Renji, especially when he rides into battle. It’s also believed that a tengu’s feathers can bring good fortune to anyone who possesses even a single feather, and Renji will definitely need all the good fortune he can get.

But above all, the feather will ensure that Renji is not alone or miserable; that even if they are in different worlds, Byakuya will always be with him.

He sighs quietly to himself, trying to alleviate the tightness in his chest.

It’s best to stop thinking about it right now, lest he make himself even more sad.

Eventually, Byakuya opens his eyes just in time to see Renji finishing his own meditation, and his heart aches just a little as he looks at him.

“Renji,” he says softly. “Can… Can we sit together, just a little longer?”

“Of course,” Renji says with a sweet smile.

Almost immediately, Byakuya takes the opportunity to lean into Renji, pressing his head against the cuirass as he circles his arms around him.

As if sensing Byakuya’s state of mind, Renji responds by circling his arm around Byakuya and pulling him close to him.

Silence lingers between them for a moment before Renji breaks it.

“You know…” Renji begins. “I’ve been thinking about Grimmjow a lot these past few days, especially my fight against him in the inlet.”

Byakuya looks up at him. “Why is that?” he asks.

“Well, I’ve come to realize that Grimmjow and I aren’t that different from each other,” Renji explains. “It makes me wonder if we could have been friends in a different lifetime.”

Now he certainly hadn’t expected to hear that.

Nevertheless, Byakuya can’t help but agree with Renji. After all, from what he’d observed, Grimmjow is fairly hot-headed like Renji, and they both are definitely fierce fighters. Even more, Grimmjow also appears to have a strong sense of honour like Renji, especially in his style of fighting.

“But I also noticed that Grimmjow seems quite broken,” Renji says.

Now this is even more of a surprise.

When Byakuya looks up, he’s surprised to see a sadness in Renji’s eyes.

“Why do you feel sad for him?” he asks.

Renji looks down to meet Byakuya’s inquisitive gaze.

“During my fight, when Iyo had started scolding Grimmjow, I’d noticed that he looked very terrified, almost like a boy,” he recalls. “Something about the terror in his eyes… it made me wonder just what he’s gone through, especially considering that he’s sharing his conscience with Iyo’s reiatsu.”

Byakuya nods slowly. He does have a point, all things considered.

“I can’t even imagine what it must be like to have the presence of a vengeful, ancient onibaba in my mind for most of my life,” Renji continues wistfully. “It sounds like Grimmjow had to endure an eternity of torture from Iyo, if her voice makes him so terrified.”

He’d never imagined that he’d hear someone feeling sorry for an oni, let alone the Oni Leader himself, but he can’t be angry.

If anything, it only makes him even more curious about why Renji feels that way.

“So what do you intend to do?” Byakuya asks.

“I don’t want to just fight Grimmjow, and I don’t really want to kill him either,” Renji confesses. “I want to try and hear him out, understand him better, and maybe even free him from Iyo without killing him.”

Is that even possible, though? Can they really free Grimmjow from Iyo without destroying him?

Byakuya doesn’t really know what to say to that.

Before he can think of anything to say, that’s when Rukia rounds the corner of the porch, stopping when she sees them.

“Renji, Nii-sama,” she says. “It’s time to go.”

“Of course,” Byakuya says, putting his mask on over his eyes. “We’re coming.”

With that, he and Renji stand up and follow her out from the estate complex into the streets of Horai.

* * *

As Renji follows the Kuchiki siblings out of the estate complex, he’s struck by how lively and cheerful the streets of Horai are right now.

It’s like a village matsuri, with all the festive music and people celebrating all around him, and the procession of the mikoshi down the streets is just as exciting to watch in this world as it is in his own world.

“Where are we going?” Renji asks as they pass through the crowd of people.

“To the Grand Shrine of Hachiman,” Rukia tells him. “You’ll have to pray to the kami for tonight, after all.”

“Ah… right…” Renji agrees.

As they head towards the shrine, that’s when Renji notices the amount of attention that his armour is getting from others. It’s also around this time that they end up getting joined by Matsumoto, Shiba, Kurosaki, and Inoue.

“That’s some gorgeous armour!” Matsumoto praises, eyeing it appreciatively. “Looks like all the paintings aren’t an exaggeration, after all.”

“Well, thank you,” Renji says politely, trying not to get too flustered.

“Are you really gonna wear that against the oni tonight?” Inoue asks.

Renji nods. “Of course,” he says. “Thanks to all of Hisagi’s improvements, my armour will protect me in every single battle I face.”

Eventually, they arrive at the Grand Shrine of Hachiman, and Renji immediately ascends the steps all the way up to the altar.

Once he’s in front of the altar, he bows deeply, then straightens up and claps his hands twice before holding them together as he begins to silently pray.

But as he prays, Renji finds his thoughts wandering a little bit.

Right from the moment he’d woken up this morning, there’s been a dull melancholy deep within him. After all, he will be returning to the Realm of Mortals tomorrow, and it’s highly unlikely that he will ever return to this world again.

All the friends he’s made… and Byakuya, his beloved… he’ll be leaving them tomorrow.

He’s going to miss Byakuya so much. Despite all the time they’ve been spending together, it still doesn’t feel like it’s enough.

Then again, it probably won’t ever be enough. But alas, a human cannot stay in the Realm of Spirits for too long, even if he is the Warrior of Hachiman.

_ I need to give Byakuya something to remember me by.  _ Renji thinks to himself.  _ Something that he can keep close as a keepsake, so that I’ll be with him in spirit. _

Perhaps he can create a little omamori charm for Byakuya and give it to him before he departs. Something like that will definitely be meaningful, right?

And that’s when another thought hits Renji.

He recalls how Urahara had once said how the barrier between the two realms weakens during a lunar eclipse, which is how many youkai had temporarily crossed into the Realm of Mortals for thousands of years.

_ I should ask him more about that.  _ He considers.  _ Maybe it could come in handy in the future. _

When he finishes praying, Renji descends down the steps towards the main street, only to see Shiba waiting by the torii gate by himself.

Upon noticing his presence, Shiba straightens himself and smiles at Renji.

“Kuchiki and the others have gone to watch a parade,” Shiba explains. “I thought I’d stay behind and give you some company.”

Renji nods. “Well, I’ve finished praying to the kami,” he says. “But I just want to know if there’s any way to make a personal omamori charm?”

“There is, actually. Just follow me,” Shiba says, leading the way. “A craftsman has opened up his shop so people can craft personal charms to give to each other.”

Well, that’s perfect.

The trek to the craftsman’s shop doesn’t take too long, and to Renji’s pleasant surprise, there aren’t too many people inside. If anything, it seems that everyone else is more interested in celebrating out in the streets right now.

After speaking with the craftsman, Renji finds a secluded part of the shop to create his own charm. With a piece of wood, a knife, and some black ink with a brush beside him, Renji gets to work on whittling at the wood.

Once he’s whittled it into the shape of a small charm, he smooths it out, then frowns in thought as he considers what kind of design he should paint.

“So, who are you making the charm for?” Shiba asks, having taken a seat next to him.

Much to his dismay, Renji feels his cheeks heating up very quickly.

“It’s… for Byakuya,” he mumbles.

Shiba grins. “Isn’t that sweet?” he asks teasingly. “You really are quite thoughtful, Abarai-kun.”

“Anyways,” Renji says, ignoring the teasing, “would it be inappropriate if I painted a pattern that resembles my tattoos on this charm?”

A part of him wants to paint a jagged pattern that resembles one of his tattoos, since that would be much more meaningful, in his opinion.

And judging from the meaningful smile that Shiba gives him, it’s not as inappropriate as he’d feared.

“That’s perfectly fine, actually,” Shiba tells him. “After all, these charms are meant to be given as personal gifts between friends and family, so you can paint any design you want.”

“Well, that’s great to hear,” Renji says, feeling more confident now.

With that, he picks up the brush and dips it into the ink, then starts to carefully paint an interlocking pattern that resembles the tattoos on his pecs.

Hopefully, Byakuya will like it.

It doesn’t take long to paint the pattern, and neither does it take too long for the ink to dry. Once he’s fastened a crimson thread at the top of the charm, Renji decides that he should pay a visit to Urahara.

“Shiba-san,” Renji says, getting his attention. “Can we go and see Urahara right now? I have something important I’d like to ask him.”

“Of course,” Shiba agrees. “He’s in the Aoi Pavilion, getting ready for the confrontation against the Oni Tribe tonight. I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you.”

Renji follows Shiba to the Aoi Pavilion, and he can’t help but notice how much quieter the streets around that area are.

Nevertheless, the relative silence is a welcome relief from all the noise of the celebrations. Not that those had been bad, but Renji had been needing a bit of quiet for the sake of collecting his thoughts.

As he and Shiba enter the pavilion complex, Renji notices Urahara emerging from the pavilion, holding a flat shaku scepter in his hands.

Upon seeing them, Urahara stops in his tracks, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Abarai-kun, Shiba,” he greets. “What are you both doing here? You should be enjoying the festivities.”

“Abarai wanted to ask you something, so I brought him here for that,” Shiba explains.

Renji can’t help but feel a little shy as he steps forward to ask his question.

“It’s pretty important, actually,” he admits. “I was remembering how you had said that the barrier between the Realm of Mortals and the Realm of Spirits weakens during a lunar eclipse. Is it really possible for a youkai and a human to cross between the worlds during that time?”

Urahara raises an eyebrow, then gives Renji a smile as he answers.

“Yes, it is possible,” he begins. “However, only a youkai can cross into the Realm of Mortals during that time, and they cannot stay for too long either. A lunar eclipse can only last for up to three hours, so the youkai must return to the Realm of Spirits before the barrier regains its strength. Otherwise, they will be stuck in the Realm of Mortals until the next eclipse.”

Somehow, a wave of relief washes over Renji after hearing this. It’s comforting to know that he and Byakuya won’t be parted forever, and that they can at least meet again even for a short period of time.

However, even he knows that lunar eclipses aren’t a common occurrence. Renji will have to find someone who can predict when the next eclipses will take place, then plan his visits accordingly.

As if reading his mind, Urahara’s eyes glint with a mischievous twinkle.

“You should inform Kuchiki Byakuya about this news as well,” he says. “Perhaps it will be useful for him to learn about in the future.”

Renji blushes deeply, averting his eyes as both Shiba and Urahara laugh.

_ Am I really that obvious? Is that why they’re able to see through me so easily?  _ He can’t help but wonder.

Yet at the same time, this piece of information is enough to ignite a spark of hope within Renji. Knowing that Byakuya can actually  _ visit  _ him in the Realm of Mortals, even if it’s for a short period of time, is quite a relief. Renji had been afraid that he’d never be able to see Byakuya again, but now, they won’t truly be apart forever.

“I will be sure to inform him about this,” Renji says at last, bowing. “Thank you so much, Urahara-san.”

“You’re welcome,” Urahara says with a smile. “Now then, perhaps you should go and enjoy the festivities now, before nightfall comes.”

“Of course.”

With that in mind, Renji follows Shiba out of the complex, ready to find Byakuya and spend some more time with him until nightfall arrives.

* * *

Nightfall comes much quicker than Renji expects, and now, it’s time to confront the Oni Tribe and stop them from invading the Realm of Mortals.

While Urahara and the ruling clan leaders walk towards the gate in the forest that leads to the Realm of Mortals, Renji opts to ride on horseback alongside them. As they draw closer to the gate, he can feel the anticipation building up within him as his heart pounds hard against his chest.

It’s no different from the feeling of anticipation he’s felt while riding into battle alongside Mori-dono and his army.

This is not any ordinary battle, though. They aren’t facing another daimyo, a fleet of pirates, or even a gang of bandits.

These enemies are not human. They are oni; some of the most dangerous creatures in all the legends and tales that Renji has heard throughout his life. 

But while their leader might be dangerous, it’s the progenitor who is the true enemy. She is the one driving them to this battle, the one who is determined to fulfill her thirst for vengeance and bloodshed.

And it’s the leader who is suffering the most.

He doesn’t want to kill Grimmjow tonight; not after seeing how broken he clearly is. Instead, Renji will seek to understand him better, and try and free him from Iyo’s claws without killing him.

_ I hope it doesn’t come to that, though.  _ Renji thinks to himself, recalling the terror he’d seen in Grimmjow’s eyes. 

“Are you ready to fight, Renji?” Byakuya asks, glancing at him.

Renji nods.

“I’m always ready,” he says.

It isn’t long before they begin to near the gate, and Renji dismounts his horse before rejoining the others on foot. And it’s as they draw closer that they begin to sense the dark, heavy collective reiatsu of the Oni Tribe, along with the heavier reiatsu of Iyo herself.

At last, they arrive at the gates, just as the crushing reiatsu draws closer and closer until--

“They’re here,” Ichimaru says grimly.

Renji immediately unsheathes Zabimaru, imbuing the blade with his reiatsu right as a familiar figure steps out from the depths of the forest, with two huge demon hands hovering beside him.

_ Grimmjow… he’s here. _

There’s a wild grin on Grimmjow’s face as he steps into the clearing, followed by his army of oni. 

“Yo,” he greets. “Nice of you all to wait for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get serious real soon~ I hope you're all ready for the fight between Renji and Grimmjow in the next chapter!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	15. A Samurai's Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to fight the Oni Tribe and stop them from invading the Realm of Mortals, but above all, it's time for Renji to destroy Iyo and free Grimmjow from her claws for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the fight against the Oni Tribe is here!
> 
> Also, for the sake of setting the tone, I highly recommend listening to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0Wl8SovZfg).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Adrenaline surges through Grimmjow’s veins as he emerges into the forest clearing by the gate, with his army of oni warriors following him as they finally come face-to-face with the Warrior of Hachiman, the Onmyoji, and all four ruling clan leaders that await them.

“Nice of you all to wait for me,” Grimmjow greets, licking his lips in anticipation as he focuses his gaze on Abarai Renji.

Dressed in a full suit of armour, the Warrior of Hachiman somehow looks even more badass than their first encounter at the inlet, and it somehow intensifies the adrenaline that surges through Grimmjow’s veins.

“Finally,” Zaraki says, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. “I can face off against Kuchiki Byakuya for real!”

“Just stay out of my way,” Grimmjow orders. “That goes for all of you.”

Night has fallen at last. The sky is inky-blue, and the moon is nowhere near in sight.

Truly the perfect night for a battle like this.

_ “Your blood will soak the ground.” _ Iyo’s voice echoes through the forest, her reiatsu hanging thick in the air as it mixes in with Grimmjow’s.  _ “Look upon your fate and despair, great clan leaders!” _

Her taunts do nothing to rattle the others, who simply prepare themselves for battle.

Tendrils of blue reiatsu coil around Grimmjow’s arms as he watches Abarai step forth with his hand on the grip of his blade.

“I like that look in your eyes,” Grimmjow says with a grin. “Does that mean you’re ready to fight, Abarai Renji?”

Abarai nods determinedly. “I’ll give you the best fight of your life, Grimmjow,” he declares.

Strangely, Abarai’s eyes seem unusually soft, and for a moment, Grimmjow can’t help but feel confused.

However, his confusion is banished when the Bakeneko Leader steps forth, making him turn his attention to her.

“You don’t have to fight him alone,” she says to Abarai. “We can help you.”

“Stay out of this, Bakeneko!” Grimmjow snarls, flaring his reiatsu. “This fight is between me and Abarai only.”

Abarai nods, glancing at the bakeneko. “He’s right,” he says, albeit gentler. “I can handle him.”

She simply responds with a nod before stepping back. “Very well,” she says. “Best of luck, Abarai.”

Grimmjow glances at his fellow oni as they come up to flank either side of him. “Show no mercy to them!” he orders them. “We are the Oni Tribe, and nothing will get in the way of our invasion!”

“As you wish, Grimmjow-sama,” Zaraki says, marching up to the Tengu Leader with a grin. “We’ll make sure they’re begging for mercy by the time we’re finished with them.”

With everyone’s opponents decided upon, Grimmjow advances towards Abarai, and he can feel Iyo’s sheer power surging through his veins. It’s time to carry out her vengeance, once and for all.

“Charge!” Grimmjow shouts.

Battle cries ring through the air as Grimmjow breaks into a run towards Abarai, who draws his blade and imbues it with his red reiatsu before charging towards him in response.

Grimmjow swiftly controls one of his demon hands towards Abarai, who swiftly avoids it by rolling out of the way and quickly standing upright again, clearly unfazed.

With that, Abarai holds onto the grip of his sword with both hands before striking his glowing blade into the ground, releasing huge shockwaves of red reiatsu in Grimmjow’s direction.

The reiatsu waves travel fast, and despite Grimmjow’s best efforts to avoid them, he still gets struck by one of them, the force of it sending him flying several feet back.

_ Fuck! _ Grimmjow thinks as he slams into a tree, the bark splintering from the force.  _ He’s strong…  _

Shakily, Grimmjow gets back up onto his feet, wiping the corner of his mouth.

“Not bad, Abarai,” Grimmjow praises, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve gotten stronger than last time.”

“You’re quite strong yourself,” Abarai counters, holding his katana up again. “But I’m nowhere near finished!”

“Good answer!” Grimmjow snarls, imbuing his reiatsu into his claws as he charges towards Abarai once more.

As they clash, Grimmjow can’t help but feel impressed at how well Abarai holds himself against the combined powers of his and Iyo’s. He’s definitely strong and clever for a human, no doubt. He doesn’t just have brute strength, but he’s quick on his feet, and incredibly smart in his strategies as well.

It’s this combination of brain and brawn that makes Abarai a truly interesting opponent to fight, and Grimmjow can’t help but enjoy himself for real.

Is it really any wonder that this human was blessed by Hachiman?

Suddenly, Iyo’s voice rings through the air as she speaks to Abarai, her voice taunting.

_ “What a typical human,” _ she mocks, making Abarai falter slightly.  _ “You think you’re so special because you were blessed by a kami. I’ll bet you think you’re carrying out a noble duty by fighting on behalf of Hachiman. But do you think your precious kami even care about you?” _

“Shut up!” Abarai snarls, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not afraid of you, Iyo. Why don’t you quit intervening on Grimmjow’s behalf and let him fight on his own?”

_ What the hell?! _

What is Abarai thinking? How can he so shamelessly challenge Iyo like that? Does he not know what could--

A strangled gasp tears from Grimmjow’s mouth as Iyo’s reiatsu constricts around his throat, making him freeze in place as his eyes widen in horror.

“O-Oi!” Abarai stares at him, shocked and bewildered. “What’s going on?!”

_ “You dare challenge me, Warrior of Hachiman?” _ Iyo demands coldly.  _ “Grimmjow is my vessel, nothing more than a tool for my vengeance. I can do whatever I want with him, and no one can stop me, let alone a pathetic mortal like you.” _

She frees him from her grip, and Grimmjow very nearly collapses to the ground as he gasps for breath, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

When he looks back up at Abarai, he’s surprised to see what looks like concern and  _ pity _ in Abarai’s eyes.

And as much as it confuses him, it only serves to anger Grimmjow even more than ever before.

Is he showing  _ pity _ for him? How dare he, a mere human, show pity for him, the Oni Leader himself?

“Don’t look at me like you’re pitying me,” Grimmjow snarls, surrounding himself with reiatsu as he glowers at Abarai. “I’ll tear you apart for that insult alone!”

_ “Yes, Grimmjow…” _ Iyo goads him in his mind.  _ “Kill him. Don’t let anyone pity you whatsoever.” _

With a roar, Grimmjow charges towards Abarai, fuelled by pure, burning hatred.

From that point onwards, he becomes more vicious towards Abarai, who is slowly beginning to struggle against the sheer ferocity of his attacks, but still manages to hold himself well.

Yet not even that is enough to stop Grimmjow in his rampage, which continues to be fuelled by Iyo’s poisonous words.

_ “Let your hatred consume you, Grimmjow,” _ she coaxes sadistically.  _ “Give into your rage, and destroy everything that stands in your way. Make him suffer, and let his blood soak the very earth he stands on!” _

Mindlessly, Grimmjow obeys.

And yet, as he continues to fight, Grimmjow can’t help but notice that Abarai isn’t afraid of him. Instead, he still looks concerned for him, and something about it only worsens the growing ache in his heart.

_ Kill me, Abarai Renji. Put me out of my misery.  _ He pleads.  _ I beg of you…  _

_ Free me from Iyo. _

* * *

Byakuya waves his shakujo staff, casting an ice spell in Zaraki’s direction. However, the spell does nothing to deter him, only earning a laugh from the oni as he destroys the ice with his spiked club.

“Was that supposed to hurt me, tengu?!” he taunts. “It’ll take a lot more than that if you wanna actually hurt me!”

“You should feel grateful to be able to witness my powers at their fullest,” Byakuya intones sardonically. “They’re far too sophisticated for a barbarian like you.”

“Who cares about that?!” Zaraki laughs. “I’m just glad I get to fight the most uptight clan leader to ever exist!”

_ Typical…  _ Byakuya thinks to himself.

“Begone,” he intones coldly, raising his staff slightly.

Blocks of ice burst up from the ground towards Zaraki, only for him to crush them with a wild grin.

“Is that all you got?” he goads him on. “Maybe you should take off that mask and learn how to fight for real, pretty boy!”

Byakuya narrows his eyes. “How foolish,” he quips back, flapping his wings to send a short gust of cold air in Zaraki’s direction.

Despite how bitingly-cold the gust of wind is, Zaraki seems to almost enjoy the pain it brings him, too caught up in the thrill of the fight to be concerned about any injuries he gets from Byakuya.

“Don’t act so offended!” Zaraki tells him. “Anyone who is strong will always enjoy a good fight, because that’s their instinct!”

“I’m above such base instincts,” Byakuya retorts. “But you will most certainly regret being so brash and bold towards myself.”

As their fight draws on, Byakuya can’t help but feel appalled at Zaraki’s brash, wild style of fighting.

He’s never met anyone who fights in such an uncouth and barbaric manner, let alone anyone who is  _ proud _ of that wild style of fighting. But it seems like Zaraki Kenpachi is one such person who takes pride in how he fights. He has no proper strategy, no clever tricks up his sleeve, nothing of the sort. He just charges and attacks without a clear thought in that brain of his.

If anything, Zaraki Kenpachi only fights for the sake of the pleasure that fighting brings him. There’s no grace, no finesse in his techniques; it’s nothing but sheer, brute force.

Then again, Byakuya has to admit that Zaraki’s determination is rather admirable, and so is his sheer strength. But if he’d learn how to refine his techniques and fighting skills properly, then he might actually become a worthy opponent in a fight.

At the same time, Byakuya can’t help but feel a little bit curious about Zaraki’s potential motivations for joining the invasion of the Realm of Mortals. Yes, he’s become aware that it’s mostly about carrying out Iyo’s vengeance, but Zaraki doesn’t seem like he gives a damn about that.

He seems more interested in just fighting like the barbarian that he is.

Byakuya holds his hand out and casts a spiral of ice magic towards Zaraki, which he takes without even a flinch.

“Why are you and the Oni Tribe so intent on carrying out the vengeance of Iyo?” he asks. 

“Does it matter?” Zaraki retorts. “I’m only here for a good fight, and I could care less about avenging Iyo-sama!”

_ Of course you’d say that.  _ Byakuya thinks sardonically.

“But I thought that was your leader’s motivation,” he says, flapping his wings to fire small spikes of ice towards Zaraki. “Wasn’t he entrusted with carrying out her vengeance?”

“Yeah, and?” Zaraki demands, haphazardly leaping out of the way of most of the spikes. “None of us really care about Iyo’s vengeance, not even Grimmjow-sama! The only reason we’re even going through with it is to try and free him from her clutches for good!”

Somehow, Byakuya can’t help but feel a little surprised at this show of solidarity among the oni towards their leader. And here he’d thought such concepts were unfamiliar to them.

Just what exactly has their leader endured from Iyo to make all the oni rally around him like this? Byakuya recalls just how Renji had been worried about Grimmjow, how he’d gotten a glimpse of how broken the Oni Leader is, and how he’d wanted to try and understand what he’d been going through.

Hopefully, Renji will be able to figure it out in his fight against Grimmjow.

As Byakuya continues his fight against Zaraki, he makes sure to quickly observe Urahara and the rest of the clan leaders to see how they are doing in their fights.

Sure enough, everyone seems to be holding themselves well against their opponents.

Likewise, Renji also seems to be doing well against Grimmjow.

But now, it’s time to end his own fight, once and for all.

“The fight ends here, Zaraki Kenpachi,” Byakuya declares coldly. “It’s time to finish it.”

“Oh?” Kenpachi raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you rather impatient?”

And maybe he is. Maybe this is the hotheaded side of him that he thought he had suppressed a long time ago. Regardless, Byakuya has had enough of this fight, and with everyone else finishing up with their opponents, it’s time he does the same.

“I’ll end this fight before you can even blink,” Byakuya tells him.

With that, he flourishes his staff downwards, making the metal rings clink against one another.

Almost immediately, the cold air starts to gather in certain areas around Zaraki, materializing into ice and slowly crystallizing into the form of tree branches. And as icy sakura buds start to form on the branches, ice slowly starts to creep up on a stunned Zaraki as well.

“What the hell is this?!” Zaraki demands. 

“The Frozen Sakura,” Byakuya tells him. “But this is far less lethal.”

Now, it’s time for his ultimate technique: Midnight Blue Demon Blizzard.

Flourishing his staff again, Byakuya conjures up freezing cold winds all around the area.

“Our pride will never be damaged by the likes of you,” he declares. “Feel for yourself, the difference in class between you and I.”

With one flap of his wings, he sends the winds blowing in Zaraki’s direction.

The cold winds hit Zaraki hard, cutting into his skin with no mercy. Blood sprays out from each cut as the wind finally passes, and as he collapses to his knees, he coughs up some blood.

“Not… bad…” Zaraki coughs out, shivering with residual chills. “You’re… You’re pretty strong… tengu…”

Fortunately for him, the wounds aren’t lethal, which is exactly what Byakuya had intended.

By now, everyone else has basically finished up their own fights, but only one fight continues to carry on, growing more intense with each passing minute.

“Where’s Abarai?” Shiba asks, looking around.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Zaraki quips. “He and Grimmjow-sama are still fighting.”

Sure enough, they still are. Right in front of the wooden torii gate, Renji and Grimmjow clash in a fight so vicious, it’s unlike anything that anyone has ever seen before.

Byakuya watches silently, amazed at the level of skill and strength they show against each other, all while praying for Renji’s victory.

_ Do not lose this fight, Abarai Renji. _

* * *

Renji leaps out of the way of Grimmjow’s demon hands, quickly getting back onto his feet again. His hair has already fallen out of its ponytail a long time ago, and his hachimaki has already come undone, but none of that is his immediate concern right now.

He can sense Iyo’s dark, crushing reiatsu mixed in with that of Grimmjow’s, and there’s no doubt that it’s behind the sudden ferocity in his attacks.

Swiftly, he shoots a blast of reiatsu that strikes Grimmjow in the gut and sends him crashing into a tree. Yet despite that, the Oni Leader gets back up as if it’s nothing.

Grimmjow fights as though he’s possessed, his blue eyes holding an almost manic gleam as he launches attack after attack, and it only increases the worry that Renji feels right now.

Right then, as if on cue, Iyo speaks to him, her voice mocking and malicious as it echoes through the forest.

_ “You seem to think the kami care about you, Abarai Renji,” _ she taunts him.  _ “Just how foolish are you to believe in such things? But then again… all mortals are fools. All of you blindly follow the kami because you believe they truly care about you.” _

Renji grits his teeth, his grip tightening around his blade.  _ She dares to mock my beliefs and faith. _

“Be silent, Iyo!” he snarls. “You’re too cowardly to even face me on your own! Why else would you hide behind Grimmjow and use him as a vessel, huh?!”

“Shut the hell up!” Grimmjow shouts at him. “You wanna anger her even more?!”

He controls a demon hand towards Renji, surrounding the claws with reiatsu.

Quickly, Renji rolls out of the way again, then swings his blade to shoot multiple projectiles of reiatsu at Grimmjow.

Each projectile creates a small explosion upon impact, yet despite Grimmjow’s best efforts to avoid them, he can’t avoid all of them.

As Renji prepares his next attack, he allows himself to feel Grimmjow’s reiatsu.

Not only is it absolutely powerful, but he can feel every single emotion within it: anger, determination, and…  _ pain. _

There seems to be a desperation in Grimmjow’s attacks now, almost as if he’s trying to get Renji to kill him.

That certainly explains why he’s fighting so viciously, and Renji finds himself recalling just what Grimmjow must have been enduring for so long from Iyo.

He has to free him from Iyo’s clutches, without a doubt. But there’s certainly no way he can bring himself to kill Grimmjow.

Besides, how can Renji even think of someone who is so broken inside? It’s not like Grimmjow is beyond saving, either. All he needs is someone to lend him a hand and help him move forward from his trauma.

And perhaps Renji can give him that hand.

Yes, he is fully aware of how foolhardy this plan sounds. But it doesn’t hurt to give Grimmjow a chance to heal, to show him that he no longer has to accept being trapped beneath Iyo’s influence.

Renji takes note of the glowing blue lines on Grimmjow’s left arms, which is where Iyo’s reiatsu seems to radiate from.

_ I can strike there.  _ He decides to himself.  _ Maybe then that’ll free him from Iyo. _

With that, Renji imbues his blade and surrounds himself with his reiatsu, making a red glow surround him as he holds his blade at the ready.

“I’ll end this fight right here,” he says firmly, levelling his gaze at Grimmjow.

“Very well then,” Grimmjow agrees, readying himself to charge. “I’ll cut you down before you can even blink, Abarai Renji!”

“You will never invade the Realm of Mortals,” Renji intones. “I won’t allow it.”

“Then come and kill me, if you dare!” Grimmjow challenges.

And beneath that mocking and bravado, Renji can detect what he’s really saying.

_ Kill me, Abarai Renji. Put me out of my misery already. _

_ “Take your final breath, Warrior of Hachiman,”  _ Iyo declares imperiously.  _ “Look upon the face of death, and despair.” _

Renji shakes his head. “No,” he says.

Whether he’s responding to Grimmjow’s challenge or Iyo’s taunting, he doesn’t know. Then again, he’s probably responding to the both of them.

Regardless, he closes his eyes and lets his reiatsu wash over him as adrenaline surges through his veins.

Opening his eyes, Renji looks up just in time to see Grimmjow charging towards him.

_ “Hachiman no Ikari!” _ Renji shouts.

Then, he moves in three short bursts of shunpo.

He cuts down one demon hand with a swift, heavenly strike, then cuts down the other hand with another lethal slash of his blade. And with the final burst of shunpo, he carries himself until he’s at Grimmjow’s left side.

Grimmjow looks at him in surprise and confusion, instinctively raising his left arm to try and block the attack.

_ Good. Just what I needed. _

He cuts his blade over the glowing blue lines on Grimmjow’s arm.

Renji’s senses are overwhelmed. A glowing blue light fills his vision, blinding him to everything else as an inhuman shriek fills his ears, all while the rest of his senses are bombarded with a torrent of crushing black-coloured reiatsu that pours out into the air.

_ “No! No! No!” _ the reiatsu screeches in Iyo’s voice.  _ “I… will… have… my… vengeance!” _

“You’ll  _ never _ set foot into my world, Iyo!” Renji snarls as the blue glow fades away. “It’s all over for you!”

He slashes his glowing blade over the cloud of reiatsu.

Iyo lets out an inhuman wail that sends a chill down Renji’s spine, before her reiatsu finally crumbles away into nothingness until at last, not a single trace of it lingers in the air.

_ At last, it’s over…  _

A deafening silence hangs through the air for a moment, and that’s when Grimmjow collapses to his knees, his expression almost tentatively relieved, as though he’s not sure whether he should feel it just yet.

Renji wipes his blade on the inside of his sleeve before sheathing it once more, which makes Grimmjow look up in surprise.

“You’re not gonna kill me?” he asks, his voice uncomprehending.

He looks so… lost. 

“No, I’m not,” Renji tells him, his heart aching for him as he gets down to Grimmjow’s level. “I’ve freed you, Grimmjow. Iyo is gone for good.”

From the corner of his eye, he notices Byakuya, Urahara, the other clan leaders, and the rest of the oni watching on in shock, but Renji keeps his gaze focused on Grimmjow, who looks just as stunned.

“I… I don’t get it,” Grimmjow says, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. “Why aren’t you killing me?”

“You’ve suffered enough,” Renji explains gently. “I could tell that you were suffering from her clutches ever since our first encounter, and I fought you with the intent of freeing you and the rest of the oni from her influence.”

Grimmjow slowly shakes his head. “I still don’t understand,” he confesses. “You’re a human. Why are you showing mercy to me?”

Renji gently places his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be alone anymore, Grimmjow,” he tells him. “You deserve to live for yourself. Consider this my way of showing mercy on you.”

With that, he gently helps Grimmjow up to his feet. “You and the entire Oni Tribe are free,” he says. “You are their rightful leader, not Iyo. So live for them, if you must.”

The look in Grimmjow’s eyes is utterly heartbreaking. There’s no wild glints or bravado; just confusion, disbelief, and also… relief.

But at last, a smile slowly crosses Grimmjow’s face. It’s not his usual wild or manic grins, but it’s tiny, hesitant, and genuinely happy.

And Renji can’t stop smiling at him, his heart practically soaring as he holds his hand out for Grimmjow to take.

And as Grimmjow takes his hand, pride swells within him.

_ He has a nice smile.  _ Renji can't help but think. _I hope he can smile like this more often from now on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chapter 15 has finished!
> 
> I hate to say it, but the next chapter will be the last one, and as much as I don't want to leave this world, I'm afraid the story is slowly coming to an end in my mind.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
